


Magical Creatures

by NekoShiro22



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Magia, Romance, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 66,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoShiro22/pseuds/NekoShiro22
Summary: Yami no esperaba todo lo que vivio cuando salio de casa, joder que no...Me voy a volver loca con esta historia y lo estoy avisando XDEventual YumeishippingMagia/SobrenaturalDenle una oportunidad!! Plis!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Inicio del Cuento

**Author's Note:**

> Konishiwaa! Aqui toy con una nueva historia...
> 
> Y aqui voy a trabajar con una pareja de la cual solo he visto fic en ingles, cosa que me parece una barbaridad...
> 
> Pues me volvere loca con un Yumeishipping, y para los que no sepan de que trata:
> 
> MarikxYamixBakuraxMalikxRyouxYugi
> 
> Todos juntos en un solo desastre de muy divertido (y a veces pervertido XP)
> 
> Porfavor denle una oportunidad!
> 
> Y saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que a leer!

En este mundo hay de todo aunque muchos no se den cuenta de ello, eso Yami Sennen, hijo del Lider del Coven Sennen lo sabia demasiado bien. Joder era incluso gracioso ver como los humanos (cegados por la estupides humana) caminaban sin notar, por ejemplo, los angeles de la guarda de sus hijos siempre siguiendo a los pequeños (que si los veian ya que aun no estaban contaminados por la estupides humana).

O los espiritud de sus antepasados seguiendoles para cuidarlos... Muchas cosas Yami si podia ver que el resto no, y que ni se enteraran que podia verlos! No queria verse en un manicomio por un rato hasta que se aburriera y saliera con un simple hechizo, nada dificil para un mago (bien, abmitia estar en entrenamiento... Pero era un mago!), es mas, estaba en la recta final de su entrenamiento.

Ahora mismo estaba en la etapa que todos los magos de cualquier Coven tenian que hacer a su edad... Un viaje, un viaje solitario donde te compenetrarias totalmente con las energias que te rodean. Era la parte final y mas importante donde se pondria a prueba todo lo que aprendiste en tu niñez, y solo podrias regresar a casa cuando pudieras demostrarle a tu Coven que eras util para la familia.

Yami sabia bien lo que tendria que hacer para hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre, pero decirlo era mas facil que hacerlo. Habian tres formas de llegar y ganarte tu lugar en el Coven, uno... Ser experto en tu magia, ser amigo de los espiritud guardianes y contar con su apoyo. Dos... Bueno llegar a los 50 años sin haber logrado un carajo y ya haberte rendido en tu tarea, serias recibido en casa y harias... Algo dejemosle asi. Y la tercera era que te hicieras con criaturas bajo tu mando para fortalecer al Coven.

La primera opcion era la mas viable, ya que la segunda ni muerto... Saben la decepcion de su padre si regresaba como un fracasado!? Joder preferia morir en el viaje. Y la ultima... Ehh... Era un poco... Suicida. Las criaturas magicas no eran especialmente las faciles de domar, principalmente porque casi todas eran especialmente ariscas con los humanos gracias a sus estupideces.

Yami no esperaba regresar a su casa hasta unos años y no estaba especialmente apurado por ello, estaba disfrutando de este viaje alrededor del mundo. Ya llevaba unos meses fuera de casa y debia abmitir que esto era entretenido, andar en su motocicleta y contar con su magia para sustir era algo fascinante. Todos los dias conocia algo nuevo y divertido, se llevaba una experiencia o conocia a alguien interezante.

Hola Yami - susurro de pronto una voz divertida sobresaltando al pobre tricolor de sus pensamientos.

Hola Serenity, como estas hoy? - pregunto Yami agradeciendo estar en un lugar escondido... Joder que no era bonito cuando las personas normales se le quedaban mirando como si le nacio una segunda cabeza y era algo hasta entendible aquello al no poder ver a la angel guardian a su lado - joder, mira el susto que me metiste, tu niño esta dormido?

Pues si y me encontraba aburrida, hoy no hay demonios que regresar al plano Nether o Aether asi que me aburro - gimio la chica que flotaba suavemente - asi que ya que no puedo hablar con mi protegido ni modo, vine a hablar con el Mago visitante

Bien... Yami exajero aquello de que todas las criaturas "no humana" eran hostiles, algunas si eran amables. Por ejemplo los angeles guardianes eran amables con los Magos en su mayoria, claro influia que los Magos no podian intentar controlarlos, ellos estaban ya unidos a su humano hasta que perdieran su inocencia y buscaran otro niño al cual proteger, esa conexion que tenian con los niños que protegian les hacia imposible a los magos intentar controlarles.

La unica forma en que un Mago controlara realmente a un "sobrenatural" (por llamarlos de una forma) era que se formara un lazo sentimental entre ellos, cosa que era complicada considerando que los sobrenaturales no confiaban en los humanos. Yami se dijo a si mismo que si llegaba a formar un lazo con un sobreatural le respetaria como el ser poderoso que era - no te acostumbres mucho, tu sabes que estoy de paso...

Aww..! Lo se, pero igual mientras tanto podemos hablar - aseguro la chica y Yami miro divertido como las alas se sacudian divertidas.

Por cierto... Podrias regalarme algunas plumas? Podria necesitarlas algun dia para algun hechizo - pidio el tricolor de forma suave.

La chica parecio pensarlo un poco pero luego sonrio asintiendo - esta bien, pero ten cuidado, mira que solo la pluma de un celestial es mas fuerta que la de un angel guardian, asi qye ten cuidado con lo que haces con mis plumas

Lo se, tendre mucho cuidado - aseguro en cuanto la chica le habia entregado un puñado de plumas que se habia arrancado de las alas, Yami tomo un puñado de arena cercana y un rato despues (y gracias a mucha concentracion, estaba aprendiendo aun joder y usar magia derivada de la tierra no era facil, no era facil la magia de la tierra basica para comenzar) tenia un frasco de cristal lo suficientemente grande para guardar el puñado de plumas - muchas gracias

Jejeje no es nada, mira que solo te las di por que tienes un aura amable - dijo la angel con una sonrisa, aunque luego gimio estirandose en el aire mientras sus alas se sacudian graciosamente detras - creo que tengo que regresar, mi niño necesita hablar con alguien...

Yami asintio y miro a la angel volar, divertido observo como acariciaba a un gato callejero que maullo complacido (otro dato... Todos los animales podian ver sobrenaturales, asi que no era raro escuchar, por ejemplo, a un perro ladrar al "aire" segun los ojos de los humanos estupidos). 

_No deberia llamar estupidos a los Humanos realmente, yo soy humano en teoria... Solo que si se sobre los poderes que poseemos y los que nos ofrecen la tierra_ \- penso Yami con un suspiro - _tambien deberia irme de aqui... Ya he pasado demasiado tiempo en un lugar urbanizado y se supone que deberia estar uniendome a las fuerzas naturales..._

Con eso el tricolor se subio a su motocicleta y se despidio mentalmente de las personas que habia conocido en este lugar, le daba un poco de sentimiento que cuando se fuera los que conocio olvidarian parte de su estadia... Pero era por seguridad, aun habian ciertas personas que buscaban a personas como el para joder. Decian que ellos eran malos simplemente porque practicaban la magia y estaban unidos con seres "demoniacos", que sus poderes solo hacian daño y que esas practicas debian ser destruidas.

Cosa que era una estupidez, el Coven de Yami y realmente la mayoria de los Coven actuales solo practicaban magia natural. Si habian algunos que practicaban magias con la oscuridad y magias de sangre... Pero aun asi no eran tan malas! Joder la magia oscura y la de sangre son derivadas de la magia de los elementos mismos! Tenian sua aplicaciones en hechizos sanadores, pero que no eran usadas para esos fines eran el problema...

Yami no tenia un hogar real al cual ir (sacando a su Coven claro), el andaba por donde el destino o el camino le guiaran entrenando cualquier tipo de magia en cada oportunidad que tenia, y si tenia que acampar a la interperie que asi sea, total los elementos le protegerian de todo mal. Pero si llegaba a una ciudad un simple truco le daria una estadia segura bajo techo (segura en el sentido normal ya que bajo techo o fuera de el necesitaba encantos protectores).   
Tampoco podia decir que estaba tan solo, cuando quisiera podria buscar a su primo que tambien estaba viajando como el. No lo habia hecho aun ya que el habia comenzado este viaje hace tan solo unos pocos meses, pero planeaba buscarlo en algun momento... Mira que estos viajes suelen durar años. Su primo si tenia un poco mas de tiempo viajando que el y seria bueno pedirle consejo para su magia, quien sabe lo que su primo (estupidamente genio en todo lo que hacia) abria aprendido en su propio viaje.

A eso se resumia la vida de Yami actualmente, practicar hechizos, acampar, intentar hablar con la naturaleza, intentar invocar a los espiritus guardianes de los elementos... Vivir, divertirse un poco y principalmente no meterse en problemas, mira que su Coven no vendria a salvarle el culo en ningun momento.

Los Coven eran familias que lograron conservar sin reservas aquellas practicas y cultura de la antiguedad, de esa forma conservaban la conciencia del mundo que habia en esa entonces. Antes cualquiera podia ver a los seres que el podia ver con claridad, pero gracias a muchos factores (religion, ciencia, etc) eso quedo en el olvido y al hacerlo sus ojos se cegaron por decirlo de alguna forma.

Los humanos dejaron de creer en tantas cosas y al hacerlo perdieron la fe en sus habilidades, ahora solo los niños (al tener la mente abierta) podian ver a esas criaturas tan especiales (hasta que sus padres estupidamente les cegaban con su crianza). Si no crees en algo, eso realmente no existe, asi que los sobrenaturales eran "sentidos" mas no vistos en realidad.

Seres como demonios dejaban un escalofrio y sudor frio simplemente (si no querian joder, mira los casos de exorsismos que hay en la television de los que se aburren), los angeles de cualquier tipo o celestiales dejaban una sensacion fresca (si estaban felices, si estaban enojados calentaban el lugar a temperaturaa infernales), los elementales era dependiendo (si era uno de agua la casa siempre tenia una humedad inexplicable, si era de tierra se ensuciaba de la nada, si era de aire era un ambiente ventilado y el fuego era caliente)... De esa forma, cada criatura dejaba su propia estela y hacia a los humanos parpadear confusos al no saber de donde venia.

Aunque debia aclarar que una cosa era un "sobrenatural" se pleno derecho y otro una criatura magica, los sobrenaturales eran casi Magos como el... Pero no eran humanos y provenian del Aether, un lugar metafisico que se componia de todos los elementos (a decir verdad los elementos provinieron el alli, pero bueno), asi que tenian mayores poderes a los de los Magos, realmente muchos mas poderes. Tambien tenian criaturas magicas en si mismas bajo su mando y eran estos "sobrenaturales" que eran los buscados por los magos para hacer enlaces, asi se combinaban sus poderes haciendo muchismo mas poderoso al mago y ademas obtenia la lealtad del sobrenatural para que fuera un compañero en lucha (si eran amable, si no pues... Hay muchos magos penando y siendo castigados por idiotas)

Yami no esperaba tener ningun sobrenatural a su lado en un momento pronto, necesitaba entrenar tantas cosas aun y para que una criatura te volteara a ver necesitabas tener poder. El poder de patearles el culo y luego hablar con ellos un poco mas calmados (si es que no estaban enojados, si lo estaban dejales irse y buscales cuando su ira se enfrie), necesitas hablar con ellos y demostrarles que pueden confiar en ti... Esa confianza con el tiempo formaria un lazo sentimental que los uniria.

Estos sobrenaturales se dividian en distintos rangos de poder, el B que era el mas debil... Pero que nunca lo veian en realidad ya que ellos al ser tan debiles no salian de Aether donde estaban protegidos, despues seguian los de nivel C y B, los ultimos eran lo que se atrevian a comenzar a salir de Aether al tener un grado de poder aceptable para defenderse... Ahora viene los que si patean culos con ganas, esos eran los de nivel A, AA y AAA (si te encontrabas con un sobrenatural de este ultimo nivel pues CORRE! Corre porque tu vida peligra)

Ya se estaba oscureciendo y necesitaba buscar donde dormir, detuvo su motocicleta y miro a su alrededor.... Si, estaba en medio de la nada, casi un bosque salido de una pelicula de terror considerando lo oscuro que se estaba poniendo y la ligera neblina de todo. Tambien podia sentir que no era un bosque precisamente solitario, habia varias criaturas magica y si habian criaturas magicas significaba que un sobrenatural podia estar cerca.

Naa! Mientras el no las molestara, no lo molestarian a el. Asi que sin problemas se adentro en el bosque y encontro un pequeño espacio en medio de la maleza, perfecto...

_Tierra mia, protegeme mientras duerma..._   
_Poderoso viento, vigila mis alrededores y avisame si hay peligro..._   
_Espiritus del Bosque, porfavor brindemen cobijo esta noche..._

Con esas palabras Yami pudo sentir como si el lugar se abriese para el, como si toda la energia lo aceptara con amabilidad. Ventajas de contar con los elementos como protectores, un Mago como el defendia y cuidaba de la Madre tierra ya que de ella provenian en gran medida de alli. El Aire, Fuego, Tierra y Agua eran los pilares que fortalecian sus hechizos. Podia contar con ellos y sus espiritus protectores cada vez que los necesitara, siempre y cuando los tratara con respeto.

Habian elementos deribados de esos cuatro por supuesto, pero primero debia saber utilizar la energia de los cuatro primarios como para intentar con los otros completamente, sabia ciertos hechizos de deribados pero no se atrevia a intentar nada verdaderamente importante.

O bueno... Aun necesitaba acomodar donde dormiria, asi que comenzo a buscar hojas y cosas para hacerse un pequeño refugio. Armo una cama amarrada a los arboles y una pequeña fogata que encendio con unas piedras... Aun no era lo suficientemente diestro como para encender ese fuego con magia, asi que ya con todo listo suspiro y se acosto en su cama improvisada mirando las estrellas.

 _Umm... Esto es relajante, aunque hay veces que me siento algo solo..._ \- penso y luego solto un suspiro aburrido - _a veces si quisiera conseguirme un sobrenatural nada mas para tener con quien estar..._

Un rato mas estuvo mirando las estrellas hasta gimio - genial... Ahora tengo sed... Deberia buscar un arrollo o algo para beber...

Diciendo eso se levantaba con fastidio y trataba de sentir si habia agua cerca, sonrio cuando se dio cuenta de la energia voluble que emitia el agua. Feliz con su logro camino hasta el arrollo cercano y miro la belleza del paisaje, tomo de su pequeño bolso una botella medio vacia demasiado grande para haber salido de alli y la lleno del agua cristalina. Tomo del agua fresca y noto que en el arrollo estaban algunos peces nadando.... Como recordandole que no habia comido nada desde que salio del pueblo anterior.

 _Gracias por todas tus bendiciones mi Señora_ \- penso con su mano dentro del agua y el agua parecio vibrar ante sus pensamientos, burbujas se formaron y los peces fueron casi arrastrados a sus manos. Y ees que para hacer magia solo se necesitaba un medio o simbolo (en este caso el agua), una intencion y mucha confianza en que realmente funcionaria, si tenias esas cosas tenias asegurado un hechizo.

Sonriendo los tomo y se levanto para regresar a su cama, aun tenia que destripar y cocinar a los peces para comer. Pero de pronto recordo un pequeño juego que hacia con su madre hacia años.... Ella siempre estuvo mas en sintonia con el agua que en los demas elementos, asi que le enseño muchos trucos divertidos...

_Solo necesitas una piedra del Rio, Arrollo o lago que encuentres en tu camino hijo..._

_Toma esa piedra y hazle una pregunta sencilla al agua como si hablaras con alguien mas, debes preguntarle con firmeza y seguridad o si no, no funcionara..._

_Con tu pregunta en mente arroja la piedra al lago de forma en que rebote... Si rebota un numero par de veces el lago te responde que si y si el numero es impar dice que no... Tenle fe al hechizo para qque funcione cariño..._

Casi podia sentir las palabras y cariño con el que su madre le dijo aquello de pequeño, asi que sonriendo tomo una piedra no tan grande y cerro los ojos - _sere un mago lo suficientemente fuerte para enorgullecer a mi familia?_

Arrojo la piedra con fuerza... Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis... - _muchas gracias por su confianza en mi Señora..._ \- penso al haber recibido una respuesta afirmativa y no tardo mucho mas en regresa a su lugar, preparo los peces. En cuanto termino dejo los restos en un lugar alejado y volviendo a agradecer por las bendiciones que le dio la tierra, hizo su respectivo circulo protectoe alrededor de el y ahora agotado se quedo dormido en cuestion de instantes soñando con millones de posibilidades que podrian pasarle los dias siguientes.

Dormia tranquilo, ya que sabia que los elementos estaban hoy con el, protegiendole y ayudandole a cada paso del camino...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por el primer capitulo!
> 
> Porfavor mis amores, quiero saber su opinion chic@s!
> 
> Porfavor diganme si les parece interesante y muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!


	2. Encuentro Adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeje Hola! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Yami habia seguido su camino sin tener un rumbo fijo, simplemente andaba por el camino que sentia en el viento debia seguir. A veces podia sentir como el viento le susurraba cosas, direcciones e indicaciones. Pero solo cuando tenia los oidos los suficientemente abiertos comi para escucharlos y no dudaba en seguirlos, el viento era sabio y sabia muchas cosas que el no.

Siguio el camino que amablemente le trazo el viento aldedor de un hermoso prado, hasta que llego a una parte con mas arboles y vegetacion que le hacia imposible seguir su camino en motocicleta. Se encogio de hombros y con un hechizo transformador empequeñecio la moto y la guardo en su mochila especial, se la regalo su padre con suficientes hechizos expansores como para poder llevar sin problemas mas cosas de las que el creia que necesitaria.

El viento golpeo su rostro y supo que querian que se adentrara en loa arboles, encogiendose de hombros obedecio y camino adentradose en el bosque con seguridad. Estuvo un rato en eso hasta que repentinamente el viento se detuvo dejandolo parpadeando en confusion - ohh.. Genial, ahora quieren que siga mi camino solo... - gimio con fastido aunque rapidamente ae recompuso, no hacia nada mas que peder el tiempo colocandose de esa forma.

Camino por otro rato ahora sin ninguna guia o conocimiento del lugar hasta que lo sintio, sintio una pequeña pizca de magia Aether que le decia que un sobrenatural estaba cerca. Ohh! Demonios, si estaba perturbando el territorio de una criatura iban a patearle el culo. Necesitaba salir de alli, asi que retrocedio en sus pasos y rapidamente se dio cuenta con tristeza de que estaba absolutamente perdido.

 _Perfecto.. Simplemente perfecto_ \- gimio con fastido, se sento en el suelo y miro al cielo intentado ver una señal de algo.

_Kuri! Kuri!_

Are...? Que demonios fue eso? - murmuro para si mismo el tricolor habiendo escuchado ese gritito extraño venir de algun lugar, se levanto del suelo y encontra de todo su buen juicio camino manteniendose escondido por los arboles en direccion al ruidito.

De pronto los arboles dejaron de estar tan juntos uno de otro a medida que avanzaba y Yami se preocupo por no poder esconderse mas, pero afortunadamente eso no sucedio y llego a la fuente del ruido... Encontrandose con una enorme bola de pelos con ojos saltones y patitas extrañas - Kuri! Kuri! - volvio a chillar la criaturita ridiculamente adorable y Yami parpadeo notando que parecia perdido.

Miraba de un lado a otro y parecia a punto de llorar - _aww! Esta demasiado lindo... Que clase de criatura sera? No parece ninguna criatura que conozca_ \- penso Yami mirando a la criatura flotar mientras miraba a sus alrededores

KURI!! KURI!! - chillo de pronto la bola marron y Yami parpadeo aturdido, joder que esa cosa tenia pulmones.

Unos segundo de silencio despues y la bolita de pelos cayo al suelo derrotada y llorosa, Yami sintiendose mal por la pequeña cosa iba a salir para consolarle... Hasta que sintio una fuerte presencia venir rapidamente hacia la bolita marron, se quedo en su lugar colocandose ligeramente palido.

 _Joder ese es un sobrenatural Nivel A minimo_ \- penso Yami preocupado y pensando como carajos largarse antes de que apareciera, pero no pudo hacer nada al ver un borron de color ir hacia la bolita llorosa.

Awww...!! Mi Kuriboh! Perdon, por no fijarme en que te quedaste atras! - chillo el recien llegado y Yami parpado cuando miro unos cabellos tan tricolores como los suyos... Ademas de que esto era totalmente anticlimatico joder, el habia esperado una cosa gigante y asesina...

Pero solo veia a un pequeño (joder casi parecia un niño) llorar arrodillado en el suelo mientras se aferraba a la bola de pelos que parecia tan llorosa como el - Kuri! Kuri! - chillo la cosa desde el regazo del... Niño, lo llamaria asi por ahora.

Yami parpadeo aun mas confundido cuando mas bolitas de pelo salieron y se aferraron melosamente a los dos en el suelo. Uno comenzo a hurgar en las costillas del "niño" sacando carcajadas despues de un rato - jejeje ya! Kuri's, porfavor... Cosquillas no!

 _... Eh... Sea que el sobrenatural mando a su cria a buscar la criatura?_ \- penso Yami parpadeando al ver la escena, no queria creer que ese nivel de poder salia del chico adorable frente suyo.

Lastima que el pobre Yami no habia notado la bola de pelos colarse detras de el con el ceño fruncido hasta que fue muy tarde y se vio empujado con una fuerza que no creia que venia de la bola marron frente al chico - ehh... Hola....? - murmuro Yami sin levantarse de su lugar mirando unos espectaculares ojos amatistas.

Y menos mal que saludo porque en cuanto miro al chico delante de el completamente trago saliva repetidamente intentado hidratar su garganta seca.... Mira que ese niño era bonito, tenia una carita aniñada preciosa y un cuerpecito menudo, unos ojasos parecidos a dos piedras preciosas que le miraban diractamente y para rematar.... Dos enormes orejas y una cola que se movian con el viento que ahora sopaba.

_Tomalo.... Tomalo..._

Yami parpadeo de nuevo... El viento le estaba susurando que mierda!? - que haces en mi bosque mago? - le pregunto la criatura entecerrando los ojos con sospecha mientras las bolas de pelo a su lado se posaban protectoramente a sus lados.

Ehh... Yo solo entre aqui siguiendo al viento - murmuro cohibido Yami.

La criatura entrecerro los ojos nirandole y sus orejas peludas se estiraron - umm... Creo que estas diciendo la verdad, pero me espiabas mientras consolaba a mi Kuriboh perdido... Porque? - volvio a preguntar apretando contra su pecho la bolita de pelos (anteriormente perdida por lo que escucho)

Escuche los chillidos y me dio curiocidad por lo que hacia esos ruidos, que son esos? O que eres tu? - pregunto Yami curioso y estando mas relajado, no parecia que la criatura saltaria a matarlo o algo asi por estar aqui - y ademas tengo permiso del mismo bosque para estar aqui

Hump! Supongo que estas diciendo la verdad... - murmuro el chico sentandose frente a el estilo indio con el... Kuriboh si no mal recordaba, en su regazo y por lo que notaba la cosita marron estaba muy comoda donde estaba acurrucada - yo soy un domador de bestias y estos - subio a la bola de pelosen su regazo que solto un "Kuri!" alegre - son mis Kuriboh, espiritus protectores bajo mi mando, me ayudan a cuidar mi bosque y a mis criaturas que habitan aqui

Ohh... Eso lo explica todo, las orejas, cola.... Y las garras notablemente filosas que ahora podia ver asomadas a la perfeccion, menos mal que este sobrenatural no parecia agresivo - ehh... Perdon por molestarte, no quise asustarte o algo... - Yami tenia curiosidad por saber el nombre de la criatura frente a el, pero no podias preguntarle a un sobrenatural su nombre asi como asi... Debia haber confianza entre ellos para que fuera seguro preguntar como se llamaba.

El chico asintio y se levanto sin soltar al Kuriboh en sus brazos - bien fue un placer conocerte, espero que no hagas nada malo en mi bosque. Controla tu magia del fuego y tu fuego en su mismo, mira que aqui viven criaturas magicas y no magicas... Me enojare mucho contigo si dañas la casa de alguna criatura indefensa - una ultima sonrisa de parte del chico y desaparecio en un poderoso vendabal junto a todas las bolas de pelo.

_Lo dejaste ir..._

Yami hizo una mueca cuando escucho la voz ligeramente frustrada del viento - que queria que hiciera mi señor? No me nace simplemente obligarlo o hacerle algo... Ademas dudo mucho que sea tan facil - murmuro la ultima parte aunque sabia muy bien que podian escucharle aunque solo pensara aquello. Un rato despues y Yami se levanto con mala cara cuando el viento dejo de soplar, mira que hacer enojar a uno de los elementos... Esto era simplemente genial!

Se levanto de su lugar enfurruñado, aun tenia que ver que hacer con su vida en este bosque... Se detuvo ante aquello.... Si estaba perdido por que no le pregunto al que se conocia este sitio de pies a cabeza como salir? En momentos como este era que se sentia realmente idiota. Decidio deambular por el lugar y en su mal humor cerro su oidos a la voz del viento, y no escucho el ultimo susurro dejado por la brisa suave...

_Tomalo por favor... Antes de que alguien le haga daño a mi criatura..._

* * *

Los dias pasaron y Yami a regañadientes tuvo que quedarse en el bosque, ahora no solo era el viento el que le insistia que debia tomar al domador como su criatura... Se encontro con que el agua le pedia lo mismo y el fuego le gritaba de mal humor (ya despues de varias veces de decirlo con suavidad) que dejara la pendejera, los elementos se negaban con fervor a que dejara este sitio (solo).

Bien si eso querian los elementos estaba bien jodido porque debia obedecer, aun estaba en entrenamiento y meterse en problemas con los espiritud del bosque no era bueno. Aunque le dejaron en un problema bien serio... El no habia visto al domador ni una sola vez mas, si habia visto a los Kuriboh del chico, pero estos en cuanto notaban su presencia huian en un pequeño vendabal. Como formar un nexo con una criatura que no veia siquiera!? Joder seguramente el domador estaba escondido en Aether por seguridad y el no podia invocarle sin un nexo desde alli.

Ohh bien no... Suspiro y se dijo que veria como carajos le haria para conseguir al chico luego, no podia pensar correctamente con estomago vacio. Tampoco tenia ganas de cazar, asi que tomo su bolso a ver que carajos tenia, porque sabia que debia haber lanzado algo comestible y sabroso alli. Bingo! Encontro varias latas de ramen y otras cosas buenas que le abrieron aun mas el apetito, encendio un fuego con una sonrisa y acomodo todo para calentar un poco de agua sobre la fogata.

Cocinaba tarareando suavemente con una sonrisa, su boca se hacia agua con el aroma de lo que se estaba cocinando.... Y su boca no era la unica hecha agua, habia una pequeña bola de pelos mirandole desde los arboles cuya nariz habia sido atraida por el aroma que nunca habia percibido. El Kuriboh parecio pensarselo un poco, pero luego timidamente se acerco y se acurruco contra su costado con ojitos tiernos - Kuri!

Are..? - Yami parpadeo en cuanto sintio el suave pelaje en su costado, giro la cabeza y fue el peor error que comido... La tecnica "ojitos de cachorro" del adorable Kuriboh era asombrosa, Yami suspiro resignado y no pudo resistir a darle una rascadita a la criatura... - que deseas pequeño amigo?

Kuri! Kuri! - chillo la cosa mirando soñador la olla y Yami supo que queria un poco.

Esta bien pequeño, te dare un poco, solo deja que este listo - dijo Yami con una sonrisa y recibio un chillido muy alegre, nego con la cabeza riendo cuando el Kuriboh se colo en su regazo zumbando y mirando sua movientos con atencion.

Un rato despues estuvo listo y sirvio en un plato una enorme porcion de fideos, carne y vegetales. Coloco el plato frente a ambos y miro divertido como el Kuriboh rebotaba de alegria - jeje esperate pequeño esta caliente - aviso mientras tomaba unos palillos para tomar una porcion de carne y comenzar a soplar para enfriar el trozo.

Cuando vio que estaba en una temperatura aceptable se la ofrecio al Kuriboh que ahora flotaba impaciente a su lado, miro como abrio su boca con un ligero escalofrio... Mira que tenia colmillos, no queria recibir un mordisco de esa cosa. Yami la miro masticar con los ojitos cerrados y derrepente se abrieron de golpe con ronroneos complacidos - te gusto? - pregunto divertido.

El Kuriboh asintio con ojos soñadores y rapidamente estaba exigiendo otro trozo, Yami rio y tomo esta vez fideos con vegetales, los enfrio y se los dio al alegre Kuriboh que murmuraba para si mismo encantado. Un rato despues habia una bola de pelos marron (notablemente mas gordita) en el regazo de Yami absolutamente contenta.

Jejeje veo que te gusto - dijo Yami ahora comiendo el mismo y mimando un poco a la criatura ronroneante en su regazo, estaba tan entretenido que no noto al dueño de dicha criatura mirando con curiocidad la escena desde hace unos segundos.

Umm que es eso que le diste a mi Kuriboh? - pregunto por fin el domador dandose a conocer y casi matando de un infarto al pobre Yami - perdon... No era mi intencion asustarte

N-No te preocupes - susurro respirando para calmar su alocado corazon - esto es Ramen...

El domador miro la comida y Yami miro a punto de un "Aww" nada varonil como la nariz se movia, seguro olfateando la comida - huele rico - murmuro con ojitos brillantes, se arrodillo a un lado de Yami con las piernas abiertas y sus manos en el suelo entre ellas.

Kuri! Kuri! - chillo el Kuriboh mirando a su dueño y este parpadeo.

Kuriboh dice que esta delicioso - tradujo el domador sabiendo que Yami no podia entenderlo, miro hacia otro lado y su cola se enredo alrededor de el, sus orejas se agacharon y Yami estuvo a punto de morir por tanta adorabilidad - umm... Podrias darme un poco? Se suponia que Kuri y yo casariamos en un rato pero... Eso huele muy bien...

 _Awww..._ \- penso al ver unos "ojitos de cachorro" aun mas adorables de los del Kuriboh - esta bien, hice demasiado de todas maneras...

El domador sonrio de forma encantadora y Yami se derritio completamente, suspiro y sirvio una porcion para el domador. La dejo frente a el con sus respectivos palillos... Espectante Yami espero que este terminara de analizar la comida y cuando este lo miro con un ligero sonrojo se confundio - que sucede?

Me ayudas? No se como tomar esto y dudo que pueda tomarlo con las manos sin desagradarte, he visto que los humanos no comen con las manos... - abmitio con una sonrisa avergonzada.

 _Debi haberlo imaginado_ \- Yami suspiro y tomo los palillos, tomo un trozo y lo soplo un poco antes de ofrecerselo al domador.

Miro los colmillitos asomarse y el domador tomo la comida ofrecida, un rato de silencio mientras el chico masticaba y luego su carita se ilumino encantada. Abrio su boca exigiendo otro trozo - jejeje veo que a ti tambien te gusto

El domador asintio y siguio comiendo alegre, Yami sonrio mientras alimentaba a la criatura - oye por curiosidad... Donde estan los demas Kuriboh? - pregunto Yami al ver solo a una de las bolas de pelo.

Es que hay solo un Kuriboh, pero el puede dividirse en cuantos quiera para vigilar el bosque - respondio acariciando a la criatura mientras comia - existen otras especies de Kuriboh, pero a esas solo les llamo en otros casos

Pronto la comida se habia acabado, dejando un gordito Kuriboh y un satisfecho domador - eso estuvo bueno... - gimio el chico con una sonrisa y recibio un "Kuri" ronroneante de la bola de pelos aun ronroneante.

Me alegro que te gustara - bien... Sin que Yami hiciera nada habia logrado captar una atencion positiva del domador.

Bien, muchas gracias por la comida! - dijo el sobrenatural con una sonrisa se levanto con la bolita feliz en sus brazos y desaparecio en un pequeño vendabal. Yami sonrio feliz y suspiro recogiendo las cosas, mira que encontrarse  
con ese sobrenatural de esa forma...

_Bien hecho..._

Genial, el viento estaba feliz con la situacion tambien. Eso era una buena señal... Con tranquilidad paso el resto del dia, no vio mas ni al domador o al Kuriboh pero no importaba, no tardaria mucho en verlos. Se acosto a dormir alli mismo en cuanto cayo la noche despues de colocar todas sus protecciones, se durmio sin notar al Kuriboh que alegre velaba su sueño.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se desperto con el olor a quemado de una fogata y algo peludo sobre el, abrio los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los ojitos saltones del Kuriboh sobre el - Kuri! Kuri!

Buenos dias Kuriboh - gimio Yami mientras se estiraba bostezando, la criatura reboto chillando con alegria y el mago no pudo evitar darle un pequeño mimo - que haces aqui tan temprano? Si tienes hambre tendras que esperarte a que consiga algo

No es necesario, ayer nos alimentaste, asi que nos toca devolverte el favor - dijo una voz de lejos y Yami se sento haciendo que el Kuriboh en su pecho callera graciosamente al suelo con un chillido.

Vio al domador a un lado de una fogata con varios conejos a sus lados - Kuri y yo los conseguimos esta mañana para compartirlos contigo - Yami se levanto y miro los conejos que señalo el tricolor, hizo una mueca ante las profundas heridas que les causaron la muerte..... Definitivamente agradecia que el domador era amigable con el, no queria estar en el extremo recepto de esas garras.

Ven te ayudo - Yami se sento junto a la criatura para ayudarlo en su tarea de preparar los conejos... Aunque pronto fue evidente que el cuchillo en su mano y su propia fuerza palidecia ante las garras y fuerza del chico - .... Mejor te ayudo a darles un mejor sabor con condimentos, creo que estas bien solo... - dijo el pobre Yami resignado

Que es eso? - pregunto el domador mirando los frascos con condimentos y especias que sacaba de su bolso, hizo una mueca cuando al olfatearlas su nariz pico - eso lastimo mi nariz...

Yami rio ante la adorable carita arrugada del domador mientras sacudia su nariz de los restos de condimento - eso es para que la comida sepa mejor, asi como el ramen que compartimos ayer

Entonces esto sabra mejor con eso? - volvio a preguntar con una alegre cara

Yami asintio y rapidamente termino de preparar la carne.del conejo que habia traido el domador, tambien calento un poco de leche con mucha azucar (le parecia que a ese sobrenatural le encantaria lo dulce) y saco unos cuantos panes para no comer carne solamente - te pequeño, aqui tienes tu tambien Kuri...

Ambos miraron las cosas por un segundo, pero luego el domador tomo un trozo del pan con carne y su cara se ilumino de alegria - esta muy rico! - exclamo y Yami miro divertido a los dos comer, era lindo no estar solo al menos por un rato...

* * *

**Asi se ve nuestro domador (que todos sabemos quien es XD)**

**O bueno... Algo parecido XP**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien! Esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios mis amores, nos leemos una proxima vez!


	3. Yo te Protegeré

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertece, asi que ha leer!

Los dias pasaron y Yami se encontro compartiendo mas tiempo con el adorable domador, este venia (junto a la bola de pelos) y todos compartian un rato. El tricolor incluso se preguntaba a veces si ya no habia una conexion entre ellos, pero rapidamente descartaba el pensamiento... De heberse formado habria cambiado el aura en ambos y abria aparecido la prenda de union en el domador.

Aun no sabia el nombre del chico ya que no habia tenido el valor de preguntarle (quizas eso era lo que faltaba para que la estupida union se formara de una vez, le tenian un poco arto los elementos preguntandole cuando se dignaria a tomar al chico como su criatura), pronto le preguntaria por su nombre, juraba que si!

Aww... Yami! - llamo una tierna vocesita y con una sonrisa le miro aparecer a su lado en su normal remolino - quieres venir conmigo?

A donde? - esto era nuevo, el domador siempre venia, compartian un rato y luego se iba a quien sabe donde.

Una osa es dando a luz y quisiera que vinieras conmigo a ayudarle! - respondio casi rebotando en su lugar - los bebes osos son la cosita mas linda y quiero que los veas!

 _.... No creo que sean mas lindos que tu..._ \- penso asintiendo y dejandose guiar por el alegre domador hacia donde sea que queria llevarle.

Pronto habian llegado a una cueva y Yami se puso algo nervioso cuando escucho los gruñidos salir de lo profundo del lugar, pero como el domador siguio sin miedo el pobre mago no tuvo de otra que seguirlo. Caminaron hasta que vieron el enorme cuerpo y los grititos tranquilizadores del Kuriboh que estaba junto a la madre - aww preciosa, tomalo con calma - susurro el domador corriendo para arrodillarse junto a la cabeza de la osa.

Yami se quedo en su lugar lejos cuando la osa le miro directamente - tranquila hermosa, el es un amigo y es muy amable - susurro el domador acariciando la cabeza de la osa con cariño, eso fue suficiente para que esta se calmara y apoyara su cabeza en las piernas del tricolor - vamos Yami acercate

El Mago asintio... Pero sus nervios por el tamaño del animal no se movio de su lugar, afortuna o desafornadamente (depende de a quien le preguntes) Kuriboh le empujo hasta arrodillarse junto a su dueño - ehh... Que hago? - pregunto el pobre Yami cohibido (y medio cagado mirando las garras de la osa)

Solo mimala, ella sabe que hacer y yo estoy aqui para que todo salga como tiene que ser - susurro el domador con suavidad mientras su energia se atenuaba a algo muy maternal, Yami casi podia sentir como la energia en el ambiente le abrazaba como una madre a su hijo.

Yami asintio y primero con nerviosismo paso su mano por la oreja de la casi madre, pero cuando esta se quedo quieta tomo confianza y acaricio su lomo fascinado por lo suave de su pelaje - yo la he cuidado desde que quedo preñada - comento el domador a su lado mirando con cariño a la osa.

Yami asintio y continuaron con lo suyo, hasta que un rato despues la osa solto un gemido y el domador sonrio tomando a la pequeña criatura recien nacida - Kuri, trea agua - pidio a lo que la bola de pelo asintio rapidamente y desaparecio.

Yo tengo una toalla aqui - dijo Yami sacandola de su bolso.

El domador le miro con una inmensa sonrisa - Gracias - en eso el Kuriboh regreso y detras de el habia una burbuja de agua flotando, la cual fue tomada y dejada en un cuenco entregado por Yami. 

El Mago miro como amorosamente el sobrenatural limpio a la criatura recien nacida con la toalla humeda y ya cuando termino la cria fue dejada junto a su alegre madre - aww! Que hermosa familia - susurro el domador encantado con a escena de la madre lamiendo a su bebe.

Si, debo abmitir que son encantadores - dijo Yami y se gano un abrazo del chico a su lado.

Gracias por ayudarme - susurro el mas pequeño y antes de que Yami pudiera reaccionar el domador le dio un casto beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Congelado y sin poder creer que sucedio sintio comi el sobrenatural desaparecio con una risita, un gruñido le desperto y miro a la osa con sus ojos fijos en el (casi podia jurar que se estaba burlando de su cara de imbesil sonrrojado) - no te burles de mi...

Grooww! - si, la osa se estaba burlando de el... No necesitaba entenderla para saberlo, asi que con lo que le quedaba de orgullo el mago se levanto y salio enfurruñado de la cueva.

* * *

Yami se encontraba caminando por aquel bosque algo deprimido, desde aquella vez que el adorable domador le habia dado aquel... Gesto amoroso (no le llamaria beso, claro que no!) no habia visto al sobrenatural. Cosa que le confundia y entristecia, que el supiera no le habia hecho nada al domador para ofenderlo... Ni siquiera habia visto a Kuriboh rondando por el bosque, se sentia realmente solo y olvidado. 

_Porque no has venido a verme?_ \- penso con tristeza, pero rapidamente suspiro para disipar su depresion. Decidio pensar en otras cosas para olvidar momentaneamente su problema y recordo al nuevo mago residente del bosque...

Habia llegado hace unos dias y se estaba quedando igual que el, pero Yami no habia querido acercarse mucho... Ese tipo le daba mala espina. Primero era un Mago mucho mayor que el (a penas tenia 18 y el hombre parecia tener mas de 30 años), eso solo tenia una explicacion... El tipo era un fracasado como mago que debia estar desesperado, siendo corroborado por la forma en que los elementos le repelian.

Es cierto que este viaje duraba tiempo... Pero no toda la puta vida, cuando eso sucedia regresabas como un fracasado (hay quienes que por mas que intenten el mundo y los elementos no lo aceptan por alguna razon) o haces estupideces, y ese tipo tenia pinta de hacer estupideces por desesperacion.

Yami medio entendia... Pasar años de tu vida intentando sin poder lograr compenetrarte con las energias que te ofrece el mundo y hacerte un verdadero mago era algo doloroso, mas aun cuando saber que solo te queda regresar para ser nadie. Asi que habia algunos que buscaban otras alternativas poco eticas...

 _Quiza es hasta bueno que ese pequeño domador no este por aqui, aunque tambien es raro... Porque demonios no he pensado en esto antes!?_ \- se gruño Yami a si mismo - _ese tipo puede intentar controlar al domador a la fuerza! Joder, si le paso algo y yo ando de pendejo deprimido voy a lanzarme al rio_

Bien... El tipo tenia solamente 2 dias de haber llegado al bosque, asi que no debia haber hecho nada aun. Menos si el domador estaba en Aether, asi que tenia tiempo de voltear el bosque de cabeza si es necesario para encontrar al pequeño tricolor (o al tipo y patearle el culo fuera de aqui). 

Decido recorrio todo el bosque y duro dias en aquello sin encontrar al domador o al tipo, cosa que le tenia el corazon en un hilo... Y si el tipo ese ya tenia al adorable domador y se habia largado? No queria creer esa posibilidad...

Un dia cuando el pobre Mago sentia que el nivel de estres era alto, sucedio - KURI!! KURI!! - Yami sintio como si un peso le fuera retirado dde encima cuando escucho el potente chillido, giro y al vuelo atrapo a un.... Lloroso Kuriboh!? Porque esta alegre bola de pelos parecia tan frenetica? - calmate Kuri, que sucede? Donde esta tu dueño?

Ante la pregunta el Kuriboh parecio aun mas frenetico y comenzo a flotar alrededor de el chillando con histeria, Yami preocupado (y sin entender un carajo para colmo) le detuvo - que quieres pequeño?

KURI!! KURI!! - chillo en respuesta y se alejo señalando una direccion, haciendole entender al instante que queria que le siguiera.

Cosa que hizo sin dudarlo comenzando a correr detras del Kuriboh, hasta que de pronto se detuvo y señalo sin hacer ningun ruido frente a el entre los arboles con expresion asustada. Yami en silencio se asomo y al instante sintio como su sangre hirvio de ira, como se atrevia ese tipo a hacerle daño al pobre domador!?

Alli esta el tricolor mas pequeño, con un poderoso circulo de contencion debajo de sus pies y otros mas encenrrando sus manos a lo alto, no dejandole moverse ni defenderse del tipoque cantaba en voz baja frente a el - como demonios termino asi? Ese tipo no tiene el poder de encerrar a un sobrenatural de su nivel - pregunto Yami en un susurro enojado al Kuriboh.

Este solto unos pocos chillidos y señalo una esquina alejada, miro parpadeando a la mama oso que habia conocido hace algun tiempo herida y en el suelo sangrando con el bebe cerca de ella chillando asustado - _ese bastardo, le obligo a aparecer lastimando a la criatura... Le tendio una trampa!_

Kuriboh, ese tipo no puede terminar el hechizo, tu dueño ya esta muy debil por los sellos que le apresan, si lo termina creara un nexo forzoso y todo se ira a la mierda - susuro Yami con seriedad - quiero que lo interrumpas mientras yo preparo un contra-hechizo - Kuriboh asintio y frente a sus ojos varios Kuriboh aparecieron, les vio fruncir el ceño y con un grito de guerra se lanzaron contra el tipo

Que demonios..!? - gruño el hombre sintiendo una de las bolas de pelo impactar contra el, Yami le vio las intenciones de hacer otro hechizo, pero un Kuriboh se pego a su costado y exploto ante sus atonitos ojos.

 _... Ohh bien... Menos mal que nunca hice enojar tampoco a los Kuriboh_ \- penso con una mueca al ver salir al hombre quemado de la nube de humo, pero rapidamente olvido aquello a favor de lo que tenia de tarea - _Cuento con ustedes mis señores?_

_Por supuesto Yami, acaba con el y cuida de nuestra criatura...._

_Siempre la protegere_ \- penso con decision y sintio como el poder lo rodeaba _\- bien vamos a poner a prueba mi control sobre la energia_

Tomo parte de la energia que lo rodeaba y en su mano formo una condesanda bola de viento, la cual arrojo contra el desprevenido tipo - Tsk! Quien carajos eres tu!? - gruño el tipo levantandose (y Yami con satisfaccion vio lo mucho que le costo hacerlo despues del golpe)

Eso deberia preguntartelo yo! Que carajos le estas haciendo al pobre!? - grito enojado el tricolor - por gente como tu es que los sobrenaturales perdieron la confianza en los magos!

Tsk! No es tu problema, solo quiero llevarlo conmigo para tener algo de valor ante mi Coven! - respondio pareciendo fastidiado, cosa que a Yami no.le importo - ya lo he intentado mucho y ninguna criatura quiere venir por las buenas, ni siquiera consegui hacerme con un celestial que ya estaba sellado para comenzar! Se me escapo gracias a un espiritu guardian, este no se me escapara!

No me importa que tan patetico seas, no te lo llevaras a la fuerza - encendio uno de los encendedores en su bolsillo y con eso llamas comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de Yami, aun no podia encender fuego solo con magia - _este es mi elemento preferido, y aunque suene egocentrico... La señora me ama_

Y como respondiendo sus palabras, el fuego parecia acariciarle con cariño y sin quemarle - no me molestes mocoso, ese sobrenatural vendra conmigo - dijo el hombre y un circulo con dibujos dentro aparecio debajo suyo.

 _Si mal no recuerdo ese es un sello de maldicion, no dejo dejar que me toque nada de lo que arroje_ \- penso Yami serio y justo en ese momento una bruma comenzo a salir del circulo, el tricolor rapidamente llamo al viento y coloco una pelicula protectora sobre su cuerpo.... Asi no caeria bajo ninguna maldicion.

Reunio un poco del fuego y este respondio arrojandose con violencia hacia el tipo, este intento protegerse del ataque de Yami... Pero los elementos no le respondian igual y la tierra no se levanto lo suficientemente rapido, solo se salvo de no ser totalmente carbonizado por sus reflejos.

Yami queria terminar con esto pronto, estaba preocupado por el domador que tenia la cabeza colgando sin reaccionar. Asi que le arrojo llamaradas de fuego al hombre sin pausa hasta que este no pudo esquivarlo mas y fue impactado de lleno por el fuego, Yami ni siquiera le importaron los gritos o el olor a carne quemada, simplemente libero una poderosa brisa para dispersar la niebla maldita y corrio hacia el domador.

 _Este bastardo, espero que le haya dolido_ \- gruño Yami cuando estubo frente a su domador... Momento, **su** domador? Desde cuando era posesivo con el chico!? - _deja de pensar tonterias y ocupate de sacarlo de alli!_

El Mago con cautela intento tocar al chico para ver como estaba, pero su mano no pudo atravezar la barrera y fue repelida con un chispaso - oye! Soy yo Yami, ya me encargue del tipo molesto - grito tratando de llamar su atencion sin exito.

Kuri... - gimio la bola de pelos con el mismo nivel de preocupacion.

Joder, tengo que ver como carajos libero ese sello - murmuro Yami mordiendose el labio pensativo - tsk! Tendre que ver si en la biblioteca de mi Coven encuentro algo util...

Yami se sento en el suelo y de su bolso saco un grueso pergamino - "libro para Romper Sellos a sobrenaturales" - escribio al centro de unas inscripciones e hizo caer una gota de su sangre junto a las palabras, las palabras brillaron y unos minutos despues habia una pequeña pila de libros.

Abrio el primero con la intencion de buscar uno que le fuera util (nada demasiado complicado o llamativo, el estaba prendiendo joder!), pero parpadeo cuando una nota cayo de el

**_Se vale escribir Yami Sennen!_ **

**_Con amor.._ **   
**_Tus padres :D_ **   
**_Posdata: quiero conocer al sobrenatural que liberaras pronto, aunque espero no te hayas metido en problemas jovencito! >:(_ **

Y si... Su madre era el tipo de personas que hasta caritas le seguia poniendo a ls cosas - _seguro ella fue la que vio mi peticion... Y yo no me meto en problemas joder, ellos me buscan_ \- gimio en cuanto miro la nota.

De pronto un ruidito lastimero llamo su atencio y miro al bebe oso mirarlo con pena - joder, ya me habia olvidado de ustedes - dijo tomando al pequeño en su regazo, miro a lo lejos el cuerpo aun tirado y sangrando de la madre sintiendo mucha molestia - supongo que tu madre es primero pequeño, al domador no le pasara nada mas...

Dicho eso Yami se levanto con el pequeño osito en sus brazos y camino hasta la madre para ver que podia hacer con el Kuriboh siguiendole, se arrodillo junto al cuerpo dejando al pequeño cerca y puso sus manos sobre el peludo cuerpo - _.... Joder ya no tiene ni pizca de vida, llegue muy tarde... La pobre murio desangrada_ \- se dio cuenta con tristeza, miro al Kuriboh y noto que este se habia dado cuenta de lo mismo

Hablas tu con el pequeño? - le pregunto al Kuriboh a lo que este asintio dejandole regresar a su lectura... Aun tenia que ayudar al domador.

Leyo con rapidez los libros que su madre le habia enviado hasta que encontro un hechizo para romper el sello que sentia podia hacer, dibujo un circulo pronunciado en la tierra alrededor del sello donde estaba el domador e hizo las runas correspondientes alrededor de este. Con el libro en mano se levanto y comenzo a murmurar en voz baja el hechizo, el circulo y las runas comenzaron a tornarse color dorado a medida que avanzaba en el hechizo.

Las lineas brillaron mas y mas en dorado y el sello donde estaba el sobrenatural reacciono comenzando a chispear, pero pronto parecio cansarse y comenzo a desaparecer, dejando caer al domador en brazos de Yami -pequeño? Vamos chico reacciona, ya estas conmigo! - decia el Mago sacudiendo al tricolor con fuerza para ver si reaccionaba sin exito alguno.

Kuri...? - Yami volteo a ver al Kuriboh mirar con ojos deprimidos a su dueño, a su lado también estaba el bebe oso igual de triste.

No se preocupen ustedes dos, me asegurare de arreglarlo y protegerlos de ahora en adelante - dijo Yami con desicion, miro de nuevo al domador en sus brazos y con su energía comenzó a revisarle - tsk! El muy bastardo sello su mente, si terminaba el hechizo le quitaria todo el libre pensamiento... Menos mal llegue a tiempo

El Mago se levantó asegurando al mas pequeño en sus brazos - vamos ustedes dos, yo no tengo aun el conocimiento para intentar hacer un hechizo reversor de lo que le hicieron, pero debo buscar la forma de curarlo - ordeno a las dos criaturas que sin problemas siguieron sus pasos.

 _Oh.... Bien, como carajos le hago? Yo no soy precisamente un sanador y menos de la mente, ademas el es un sobrenatural, si me meto demasiado con su energía puedo hacerle daño_ \- penso Yami mientras andaba por el bosque en busca de una idea, hasta que de pronto se le ocurrio - _joder!! Podria pedirle a la Señora del Agua que cure al domador, es una criatura de Aether asi que deberia aceptar!_

Con una sonrisa esperanzada corrio hacia donde sabia que estaba un lago hermoso, en cuanto llego coloco suavemente al domador inconsciente casi sumergido en el agua y se arrodillo junto a el...

_Por favor_ _mi Señora, cure a la criatura del daño que le hicieron..._

_Se que usted es benevolente y amable, se que vera mi honestidad al pedirle este favor..._

_El sobrenatural fue atacado a traición, no es justo que sufra por el deseo de un Mago sin escrupulos..._

Yami realmente deseaba que sus palabras motivaran a los espiritus del agua a ayudarlo, no sabia de que otra forma solucionar esto... Podria llevarlo a su Coven y sus padres no tendrían problema en curarlo, pero su Coven estaba en Egipto! De aqui a que llegara a Egipto quien sabe que pasaria con el domador, tampoco sabia hechizos transportadores... - _porfavor... Curalo, es un gran amigo..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, aqui esta el capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que me encamtan sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos una proxima vez!


	4. Union Esperada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Yami rogo y rogo pero nada sucedio, ya estaba algo desesperado... No podia ser que el pequeño domador... Joder ni siquiera queria terminar el pensamiento, debia buscar una forma de ayudarle! Estaba por levantarse del agua y sacar el cuerpecito del sobrenatural cuando sucedio...

El centro del lago comenzo a tomar un brillo etereo y de su centro salio una mujer hermosa hecha de agua, Yami con los ojos muy abiertos la miro caminar sobre el lago hacia ellos - **rogabas por mi ayuda joven mago, que necesitas?**

Ahh... Solo quiero que me ayude a curar a este sobrenatutal, no es justo que salga lastimado por un hombre sin escrupulos - respondio Yami con respeto

 **Con gusto te ayudare, no puedo dejar al pequeño Yugi en este estado** \- dijo la mujer y el lago volvio a iluminarse, esta vez mas fuerte.

Yami miro curioso como la energia de la mujer envolvia al domador cariñosamente - dijo Yugi... El se llama Yugi? - pregunto en voz baja.

 **Si, el nacio aqui, de la energia de este bosque y yo misma le envie al Aether para que se fortaleciera** \- susurro la mujer mientras continuaba con su trabajo - **siempre atento y cuidadoso de las criaturas que viven aqui desde que fue lo suficientemeente fuerte como para salir de aquella dimencion...**

Yami no dijo nada mas, simplemente se quedo mirando como la luz se opacaba y espasmos comenzaban a aparecer en el cuerpecito del domador, sus adorables ojitos comenzaron a abrirse y el Mago no tardo en abrazarle con fuerza. Sintio al Kuriboh y al bebe oso correr hacia el tambien, pero tampoco le importo... Su domador estaba bien!

Yami...? Que...? - primero el chico parecia confundido, pero luego parecio que todo volvia a el... Gruño bajo su garganta enojado - donde esta ese hombre!? Mato a la mama oso!

Ya pequeño, me encargue de ese tipo y no volvera a molestarte a ti o al bebe oso, mira el esta aqui con nosotros - susurro Yami tranquilizadoramente mientras que tomaba al bebe en sus brazos para mostrarselo - ves? Tu, Kuriboh y el oso estan aqui, te ayudare a protegerlos

Yugi miro al oso con los ojos llorosos, con suavidad lo tomo de los brazos de Yami para acunarle en su pecho - perdon por no haber protegido a tu mama, pero prometo portegerte a ti... A partir de ahora seras una de mis criaturas - dijo y Yami parpadeo cuando la energia del domador se elevo cubriendo al bebe relajado, el cuerpo del oso parecio absorver poco a poco la energia hasta que ya no quedaba nada suelto.

Que le...? - Yami iba a preguntar por la accion, pero el pelaje del oso comenzo a brillar y a encenderse... Era extraño explicarlo, pero demasiado magico y hermoso. El suceso paso y el Mago miro que el bebe oso habia cambiado, parecia mas grande... Mas fuerte... Por no decir del cambio en el pelaje (antes negro) que sufrio.

Listo ahora el es mi criatura! - chillo Yugi abrazando a la nueva criatura contra el, a lo que esta solto un gruñido adorable - lo cuidare como cuido de Kuriboh!

Kuri! - grito el aludido pareciendo alegre de tener un nuevo compañero.

 **Yugi, quiero que te vuelvas la criatura del mago que te salvo** \- intervino la mujer de agua que habia visto la escena con una pequeña sonrisa - **este bosque ya no es seguro para ti, se ham corrido rumores de tu estadia aqui a otros magos y eso hara que mas hombres quieran atacarte**

Mama... Pero yo no puedo obligar a Yami a eso... - murmuro Yugi con los ojos bajos antes de girarse hacia el Mago - tu... Quieres que yo te acompañe? Yo... Me portare bien!

Jejeje no tienes que prometer nada, dije que te protegeria y eso hare - dijo Yami con firmeza, un brillo aparecio en el cuello del domador y todos vieron como se formaba una especie de tatuaje... Cuando el brillo se atenuo habia una especie de collar tatuado en dorado y en su centro habia una piramide invertida con un ojo dentro.

Yami se quedo sin aliento cuando sintio el poder del tricolor unirse al de el, joder! Yugi si que tenia poder escondido en ese pequeño y menudo cuerpecito, le tomaria algo de tiempo aconstumbrarse al nuevo poder que tenia (tambien llevaba mas entrenamiento para controlarlo, cosa que no le hacia precisamente feliz) - supongo que ahora eres... Mi criatura?

Si! Soy todo tuyo Yami! - chillo Yugi rebotando sobre sus piecitos - yo tenia tiempo queriendo serlo, eres amable y bueno conmigo!

 _.... No tengas ideas raras con ese "soy todo tuyo" Yami Sennen_ \- se regaño a si mismo con molestia, mira que pensar por un segundo en pegar al tricolor contra el y besarle hasta dejarle sin respiracion.

 **Me alegro que estes seguro de ahora en adelante pequeño, mi trabajo aqui esta hecho** \- en cuanto la mujer termino de hablar el agua que la componia volvio a su estado normal.

Aww... Ahora que hacemos Yami? - pregunto Yugi con una enorme sonrisa mientras las orejitas sobre el se movian adorablemente.

Ehh.. Supongo que nos quedaremos unos dias hasta que te recuperes completamente, no quiero hacer un viaje largo hasta no estar seguro que estas al cien porciento - respondio Yami suspirando - ahora vamos, yo no se todos ustedes pero yo tengo hambre

El Kiriboh y el oso aun en los brazos de Yugi parecieron animarse (demas al parecer ese par estaba hambriento y veian a al pobre Yami como su cocinero personal) ante la mencion de la comida, el mismo Yugi parecia animarse ante aquello (otro que parecia ver un cocinero muy bueno) - vamos! Tu siempre haces cosas buenas y ricas!

Esta bien pequeños, vamos a conseguir algo - accedio Yami sonriendo divertido - a ver... Que quieren comer?

Pescado! - grito Yugi sonriendo, con el oso y el Kuriboh chillando de acuerdo.

Yami asintio y les dejo en el lugar donde el estaba durmiendo todo este tiempo en el bosque, era un lugar hermoso (como todo el bosque realmente) escondido entre los arboles y Yami se habia encargado de hacerlo comodo con telas y pieles que habia recolectado en sus viajes. Con un techo de las mismas ramas y tambien habia mas lejos las piedras de la fogata que siempre encedia para comer, fue de regreso al lago y se llevo una sorpresa al encontrar una pila de peces a la orilla - _supongo que este es el agradecimiento de la Señora del Agua..._

Sontiente los tomo y regreso con los otros a su "casa" por ahora, le dio risa encontrarlos exactamente en el lugar que le habia dejado esperandole expectantes - jeje veo que me esperaron como todos unos niños obedientes

Yugi asintio sonriendo de forma adorable y acurruco aun mas al bebe oso en su regazo, a los ojos de Yami parecia un niño con un peluche y tuvo que contenerse de gritar como niña por lo adorable de todo (si seguia asi el sera el que tendria un nuevo peluche de domador de lo mucho que acurrucaria al mas pequeño).

Yami hizo el fuego mientras Yugi se encargaba de preparar la carne del pescado con sus garras y tambien dandole trocitos crudos a un alegre bebe oso que al final estaba gordito, llenito y adormilado - veo que uno ya comio - comento Yami divertido mientras ponia a cocer los peces.

Pues... El no come carne cocida y Kuriboh puede comer carne cocida o cruda, no importa - explico Yugi encongiendose de hombros y colocando al osito en la "cama" para que durmiera - a mi no me gusta la carne cruda... Y me gusta como sabe cuando tu la haces!

No te preocupes, esto te gustara - aseguro el Mago acariciando una de las orejas con suavidad y haciendo que el chico se pegara a su mano de forma mimosa - jejeje pareces un gato...

No soy un felino, de hecho si tienes que darme una especie seria canino - aclaro el sobrenatural haciendo un puchero - quieres ver mi forma real?

Umm.. Esta bien - asintio curioso, habia escuchado que algunos sobrenaturales tenian otra forma que las semi-humanas que siempre cargaban.... Pero esta seria la primera vez en que veria la forma de uno.

Yami miro como Yugi comenzo a cubrirse con una pelicula color morado oscuro hasta que solo su silueta podia verse, su silueta comenzo a crecer y cambiar de forma hasta que comenzo a aclararse y frente a el estuvo algo parecido a un enorme lobo cuyo pelaje parecia erizado con poder - wow! Yugi, te ves asombroso y poderoso!

El lobo dio una vuelta alegre sobre si mismo y comenzo a lamer su mejilla cariñosamente - Yugi! Jejeje Yugi, me haces cosquillas! - chillo Yami ya en el suelo con el lobo lamiendo su cuello y mejilla, ya satisfecho, Yugi aun sin salir de su estado animal se hecho sobre su espalda dejandole aplastado - Yugi... Levantate! Mira que los peces se quemaran

El lobo solto un gemido lastimero pero se levanto moviendo su cola feliz, Yami se levanto sonriendo y sacudiendose el polvo, mira que el domador era jugueton. Reviso la comida y vio que estaba casi lista, asi que busco los platos donde comerian - eso huele sabroso Yami - comentaron en su espalda y vio a Yugi otra vez en su forma humana.

Ten pequeño - dijo Yami entregandole el plato de comida con varios peces y un vaso de leche - espero lo disfrutes

Yugi asintio y comenzo a comer alegremente, gimiendo a cada bocado con las mejillas sonrrojada - esto sabe muy buenoo!!

Me alegro que te guste pequeño - Yami sonrio comiendo el mismo, miraba como el domador parecia extremadamente complacido con el Kuriboh comiendo junto a el.

Despues de un rato habian terminado y Yami recogio todo para ponerlo en su lugar, mientras tanto Yugi miraba a su alrededor con cara de no saber que hacer - ehh Yami... Ahora que? Normalmente ahora me regresaria a Aether para descansar, pero... No puedo volver sin tu permiso ahora, tu ahora eres mi Mago...

Bueno, ya es algo tarde - dijo Yami señalando el cielo oscureciendose - podemos dormir ahora y nos despertamos al amanecer para que yo pueda continuar mi viaje, mira que me quedado bastante aqui

Pero... Yo nunca he salido de aqui - murmuro Yugi cohibido - porque no nos quedamos aqui? Entre los dos protegeriamos el bosque y a las criaturas que viven aqui

No puedo pequeño, mi familia espera que culmine mi entrenamiento y si me quedo aqui no lo lograre, necesito conectarme con el mundo completo pequeño - aclaro Yami con una mirada medio entristecida - perdon por hacerte salir de tu casa, pero prometo que a donde sea que vayamos te protegere

Lo se y no podria alejarte de tu familia, ademas ahora tengo.curiosidad por conocer a tu familia - Yugi asintio y se acurruco en las pieles soltando un bostezo - ven Yami, a mi me gusta dormir acurrucado con los que son parte de mi familia

Esta bien pequeño - el Mago sonriendo y se acosto junto al mas pequeño, sintio como este se pego a el y puso su cabecita en su pecho mientas el Kuriboh se colaba al otro lado... Incluso el bebe oso uso su muslo como pierna.

 _Esto es hasta lindo..._ \- penso Yami mirando a los tres acurrucado contra el - _se siente bien no estar solo..._ \- con ese pensamiento y con una sonrisa, Yami se durmio sintiendo el calor de los cuerpos junto a el.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Yami se desperto igual que se durmio, acurrucado entre Yugi y las criaturas. Sonrio y movio al tricolor para poder moverse, se levanto con cuidado y comenzo a recoger todo lo que habia en su bolso... Bueno lo que podia, ya que las pieles aun estaban siendo usadas por las criaturas durmiendo.

Cuando ya termino movio el hombro de Yugi para despertarle - Yugi, pequeño despierta... Necesitamos movernos ahora que es de mañana para poder cubrir camino - susurro con voz suave a lo que recibio un gemido de descontento.

Yami~ tengo sueño... No podemos quedarnos mas tiempo aqui? - dijo Yugi con los ojos cerrados y voz berrinchuda mientras se metia mas en las sabanas - maa! Esto esta comodo

Yami sonrio divertido por las payasadas del domador, mira que parecia un niño pequeño - Se que quieres seguir durmiendo pero tenemos que continuar

Esta bien... Supongo que debo levantarme, ummm! Estaba calentito - gruño el pequeño casi haciendo puchero.

Necesitas buscar algo? Mira que no se si volveremos a este lugar en algun momento proximo, a decir vedad creo que no lo haremos - pregunto Yami mirando enternecido como este se levantaba y hacia pucheros como un niño.

Realmente no... Aunque seria bueno ir a buscar algo de agua del lago sagrado, es buena para curar heridas y tambien si uno esta envenenado sirve de cura - explico con tranquilidad - es un viaje rapido, yo mismo puedo transportarnos alli

Vale - incluso a Yami le convenia aquello, mira que el estaba reuniendo varios materiales raros de su viaje para entregarselos a su Coven, como hijo del lider siempre veia por la seguridad y bienestar de los suyos justo como su padre - solo termina de levantarte para recoger las pieles, eso nos servira de cama en donde sea que estemos

Yugi asintio y se levanto despertando tambien a las dos criaturas junto a el, Yami rapidamente doblo y metio las cosas en su bolso para revisar el lugar... No, no habia dejado nada, ya podian irse - vamos por esa agua Yugi, mira que tiene que ser suficiente para que le mande a mi familia tambien

No te preocupes, podras tomar.lo que quieras - aseguro Yugi y tomo una de sus manos mientras que con la otra sostenia al bebe oso contra su pecho, Yami solo sintio una sensacion de tiron y vio el aire condensarse a su alrededor antes de que todo el paisaje cambiara.

Fue algo extraño el como estaba hace un segundo al aire libre y ahora parecia estar en una especie de cueva mistica, solo el paisaje tenia a Yami sin aliento. El lagi era enorme y parecia brillar con un poder tranquilo y asombroso, el lugar era iluminado con unos pequeños cristales que emitian una luz suave violeta y sobre las aguas parecian danzar pequeñas hadas de colores.

Yo naci en el centro de este lago a partir de toda la energia natural condesada del bosque, me forme de las aguas de este lago y el viento me saco a la superficie - comento Yugi metiendo la mano en la cristalina agua del lago - mi mama me envio a Aether para que terminara de tomar fuerza, luego padre me llamo para que protegiera este bosque...

Es curioso, el viento fue el que me guio hacia aqui y estaba insistiendo en que te tomara como mi criatura - dijo Yami divertido

Yugi hizo un pequeño puchero - Padre siempre ha sido asi conmigo, muy sobreprotector

Era curioso como los sobrenaturales se referian a los elementos, para ellos eran casi una figura de padres y se referian a ellos como tal... Bueno era de esperarse ya que de ellos nacian, ya podia ver que Yugi era mas compatible con el agua y el aire. Realmente los elementos no tenia sexo real, pero los Magos se lo daban gracias a sus atributos (el agua y la tierra era femeninos, mientras el aire y el fuego eran masculinos).

Asi que los magos no se sorprendian si derrepente un sobrenatural llamaba madre o padre a cualquiera de los elementos, total sus "padres" eran quienes los formaban. Yami derrepente miro con una risita a Yugi que se sumergio en el agua con toda comodidad - necesitabas un baño?

Pues.. Es la ultima vez en mucho tiempo que me bañare aqui, asi que tenia que aprovechar - respondio el domador con una sonrisa - voy a extrañar el agua de aqui...

Yami le miro con un poco de tristeza - lo se pequeño, vere que vengamos a visitar este sitio en algun momento 

No te preocupes, sabia que algun dia tendria que salir de aqui - murmuro el mas pequeño abrazandole y con una sonrisa le jalo hacia el agua

Yugi! - grito el pobre Yami en cuanto cayo, pero miro la sonrisita travisa del domador y se le paso... Esa sonrisa era adorable, asi que mejor divertirse mojando a Yugi, la diversion incremento cuanto el Kuriboh y el bebe oso se unieron al juego.

Oye Yugi, como llamaras a este pequeño? - pregunto Yami secando al bebe oso con una toalla luego que terminaron de jugar

... Umm... - parecia que el doamdor no habia pensado en aquello - .... Creo que... Orey estara bien, te gusta?

Cualquer nombre esta bien con tal de que tenga - respondio Yami encogiendose de hombros, levanto al pequeño en sus brazos y se giro hacia el domador - llevamos directo a la salida

Yugi asintio y tomo la mano del Mago, otra vez aquella sensacion graciosa y estaban justo donde habia entrado Yami a este bosque por primera vez - dejame que saque mi motocicleta

Que es una..? - Yugi parpadeo cuando miro la pequeña cosa salir del bolso del mago y luego cuando crecio se le quedo mirando con mayor curiosidad - que es eso?

Algo que nos mueve de un lugar a otro muy rapido y sin magia, asi no corremos el riesgo de ser descubiertos por algun cazador de brujas - explico Yami subiendo a la motocicleta - tampoco es que nos sirvan mucho tus transportaciones, hasta donde tengo entendido ese tipo que usas tu solo funciona cuando sabes donde esta el lugar a donde te transportaras y como es

.... Eso es cierto... - murmuro Yugi aun mirando el aparato extraño frente a el... Como se notaba que nunca habia salido del bosque y que este era un bosque no muy trancitado por humanos

Vamos Yugi, sube aqui atras y sujetate bien - pidio el Mago sonriendo mientras encendia el motor

Yugi se quedo mirando la cosa un rato mas, pero luego se encogio de hombros y subio... Al reves, pegando su espalda con la de Yami y colocando al bebe oso entre sus piernas abiertas - Yugi, estas al contrario, necesitas poder abrazarme paa sostenerte

Asi estoy bien, no quiero aplastar a Orey - dijo Yugi con una sonrisa - no te preocupes, no me caere

Seguro? - pregunto Yami sintiendo al Kuribo aferrarse a su cadera y a la de Yugi.

Si! - aseguro y Yami suspiro para arrancar a paso normal... Aunque pronto fue evidente que el mas pequeño a su espalda estaba muy tranquilo, asi que acelero peroguntandose a donde le llevaria el camino ahora...

* * *

**Ahora.... Vamos con la seccion de imagenes!**

**Asi se ve el nuevo "bebe" de Yugi:**

  
**Y asi se ve nuestro Yugi en su forma animal:**

  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo!  
> Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y hasta la proxima!


	5. La Paz... No dura mucho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Yami por enesima vez se pregunto a si mismo que habia hecho para merecer esto...

Bakuraa!! Vuelve aqui y devuelveme a Kuri! - y alli estaba... Su Yugi correteando al idiota peliblanco por... Joder ya perdio la cuenta de las veces que el pobre de Yugi habia correteado al idiota Oscuro.

Yami con su cordura pendiendo de un hilo se levanto y gruño con fuerza al oscuro que volaba fuera del alcanse de Yugi con el Kuriboh chillando en una de sus manos - baja aqui y suelta al pobre Kuriboh!

Naa! Obligame! - grito desde lo alto el Oscuro con una sonrisa burlona.

Bien, tu te lo buscaste - gruño Yami y aunque no le gustaba hacerlo activo la union (que no sabia como demonios se habia formado pero estaba) que tenia con el peliblanco - te dije que **bajaras**

Fue inmediato como a sus palabras la marca de union en el cuello del peliblanco se activo y las alas dejaron de responderle haciendo que callera en picada soltando al Kuriboh, Yami no era tan bestia de dejarlo caer de tan alto (aunque le provocaba, mira que Bakura le tenia arto y estaba pensando en probar si el golpe le ajustaba la tuerca suelta en la cabeza) asi que lo atrapo entre sus brazos al cuelo.

Porque carajos no escuchas cuando te hablo joder!? - gruño Yami al mareado peliblanco en sus brazos.... Bien, se sentia ligeramente mal, la marca de union le sentaba de la patada al pobre y ser ordenado de esa forma seguro dejaba su cabeza hecha un lio - deja de amargar a Yugi carajo, se supone que estamos juntos en este lio

Sueltame! Tu lo arruinaste todo! - grito el Oscuro sacudiendose hasta soltarse sin mucho exito, Yami no le podia dejar ir asi de mareado como aun estaba - si no querias tenerme podrias no haberte metido donde no te llamaron!

Quedate quieto joder, no quiero que te lastimes - Yami le daba gracias a los dioses que Bakura era un poco mas bajo y mas flaco que el, si no controlarle seria imposible cuando estaba en este estado de animo - joder, como demonios me meti en este lio.... - bien... Eso si lo recordaba...

* * *

_\-- Flashblack -_

Yugi y Yami habian viajado sin problemas por unos pocos meses, no se quedaban mucho en ningun lugar pero al menos se tenian mutuamente... Eso era suficiente. Llegaron a un poblado sencillo y por primera vez notaron que parecia apagado, las personas pasaban a los lados con miedo y sus caras mostraban desconfianza - Yami... Que sucedio aqui? Los otros lugares no parecian tan...

Deprimentes? - completo Yami ante el intento de su compañero de hacerlo ver suave - no se sucede y no se si debamos meternos en este lio

Pero Yami... Hasta los animales parecen tristes, debemos hacer algo - susurro Yugi con decision y Yami sabia que no le podria decir que no.

Vamos a ver que sucede aqui y vemos si podemos solucionarlo, pero no nos compliquemos la vida porfavor - dijo el Mago estacionando la motocicleta.

Los dos bajaron y le dieron una vuelta al pueblo notando el mismo aura de tristeza en todo, miraron a un anciano en una mecedora y Yami (con la curiosidad ya despertada) se hacerco a ver que sabia - hola! Buen dia, como esta?

Buen dia joven, en raro ver caras nuevas y sonrientes en este lugar - saludo el anciano intentando sonreir sin exito - que les trae por este pueblo olvidado por dios?

Nada mas estabamos de paso, pero me causo curiosidad como todo parece apagado - indago Yami.

Pues... Estas fueron tonterias de la gente, digamos que unos muchachos se metieron con algo que no debian y ahora todos pagamos las concecuencias - explico con desgano - te recomiendo no pasar la noche aqui, se pone realmente pesado el ambiente y no muchos logran dormir tranquilos

 _.... Esto tiene toda la pinta de ser culpa de un demonio o alguna criatura del Nether_ \- penso Yami con el ceño fruncido...

Bien habia que aclarar una cosa, el Nether y el Aether son las misma cosa. Los dos son otra dimencion de la cual provenian los elementos que conformaban la tierra, pero mientras el Aether estaba conformado de la parte positiva de los elementos; el Nether estaba conformado por lo negativo... Esas dos dimensiones mantenian el mundo estable, eran un Yin-Yang perfecto y uno no podia estar sin el otro.

Las criaturas del Nether no eran malas, solamente un poco traviesas... Asi que si Yami tenia razon, algo le hicieron a la criatura para que se enojara de esta forma - lo tomare en cuenta señor - dijo Yami y se despidio del anciano.

Aqui huele a Oscuro - comento Yugi con la nariz en el aire.

No siento su energia, pero supongo que deberias tener razon - murmuro Yami pensativo - bien supongo que lo veremos mas tarde, segun lo que escuche la criatura sale mas que todo de noche

Yugi asintio - Y debe ser bastante fuerte para dejar su estela todo el dia

Vamos, busquemos donde "dormir" - aunqud Yami sabia que no dormirian por estar cazando a la criatura.

Al final Yami rento (bueno, mas como que lanzo un hechizo a la mente del dueño para que creyera que le habian pagado por la estadia un tiempo) un pequeño departamento para que el, Yugi y las criaturas se quedaran - bueno... Como creen que debamos hacer esto? - pregunto a Yugi que se habia sentado a la cama con el Kuriboh en su regazo, tristemente el oso ya no cabia entre sus brazos (ya no era tan bebe pero si bastante peludo y comodo, dormir contra el pancita era una delicia)

Ehh... Supongo que estamos muy pendientes a cuando se haga oscuro, yo con mi nariz y tu... - Yugi se detuvo cuando el Kuriboh en su regazo comenzo a sacudirse - que sucede Kuri?

Kuri! Kuri! - la criatura se solto de sus brazos y comenzo a señalar hacia.... La pared? Yami estuvo realmente confundido por aquello hasta que Yugi se levanto sonriente.

Vamos Yami, Kuri sintio ahora mismo en una de las casas cercanas energia del Nether - explico Yugi tomando su mano - no me sueltes, acabo de hacerte tan invisible e intagible como yo a los ojos humanos...

Oh.. Vale - el Mago se vio jaloneado fuera de la habitacion (y comprovo de hecho que era intangible cuando atravezo la puerta cerrada y para colmo el encargado del lugar no le vio cuando pasaron frente a el), Yugi tenia la nariz en el aire mientras caminaba y el Kuriboh junto a el tambien parecia alerta.   
Hasta que llegaron a una casa sensilla de la cual salian unos cuantos gritos asustados, Yami realmente no queria entrar pero Yugi le hizo atravezar la pared de la casa y entrar.... Para ver a una mujer acurrucada en una esquina con todos los cuchillos de la cocina bailando y apuntado hacia ella - esto es un oscuro y con un mayor nivel que tu Yugi - murmuro Yami algo preocupado.

Estoy seguro que todo esto es un... - Yugi realmente penso que todo esto era una pantalla para asustar a las personas, pero se congelo cuando varios de los cuchillos se encajaron en las piernas de la mujer - ohh...

Yami entrecerro los ojos y pudo mirar la suave energia morado oscuro cubriendo los cuchillos, escucho a lo lejos una risita divertida. Giro la cabeza y se llevo la sorpresa de encontrarse con unos ojos rojos brillantes de la criatura que le miraban directamente, trago saliva al estar cara a cara con el Oscuro.... Este se encontraba con los pies plantados al techo de la casa mirandole de cabeza como si la gravedad no tuviera ningun efecto en el, tenia unas facciones algo delicadas pero sus expresiones le hacian ver aspero - que demonios haces aqui mago!?

Yo solo estaba de... - un gruñido enojado le detuvo y Yami trago saliva... Este no parecia ser tan amable como Yugi y tampoco era precisamente adorable, aunque tenia un pequeño aire duro que le llamaba la atencion.

Sabes que? No me importa, largate de aqui antes de que termines como todos los bastardos que viven aqui - le gruño el Oscuro enojado.

Pero porque haces...!? - Yami suspiro cuando la criatura desaparecio en una bruma morado oscuro y se giro hacia Yugi que parecia horrorizado - vamos Yugi, tendremos que trabajar mas duro si queremos detener a este Oscuro

El lastimo a esa mujer Yami... - murmuro Yugi algo traumatizado.

 _... Genial, ya me traumo al niño_ \- gruño cargado en sus brazos al pobre domador mientras el Kuriboh hacia rato se habia escondido detras de su cadera.

Aprovechando el hechizo que aun funcionaba llego hasta la habitacion rentada y dejo a Yugi sobre la cama - porque lo hizo Yami? Esa mujer no pudo...

No se porque esta haciendo lo que esta haciendo, pero parecia enojado, no se que la habra hecho esta gente pero debio ser grave si lleva años jodiendo en este lugar - respondio Yami con el ceño fruncido, aunque luego suspiro y se giro hacia el menor - bien... Tu dices, quieres quedarte aqui y detenerlo o nos vamos?

Tenemos que saber que sucedio! Debemos detenerlo! - chillo Yugi al instante y Yami suspiro, habia temido que dijera eso.

Bien supongo que nos quedaremos aqui hasta que hagamos entrar en razon al Oscuro - dijo Yami pellizcandose el puente de la nariz.

Yugi sonrio un poco - Aun no es de noche, quiza tengamos otra oportunidad de verlo hoy mismo

Bien, esperemos la noche a ver que sucede - Yami se acosto junto al domador y comenzo a acariciar las suaves orejitas para que superara el mal rato que vivio.

Unas pocas horas despues y ya habia caido la noche, Yami y Yugi ya estaban resignados a no dormir por cazar a la criatura que atormentaba este lugar. Asi que cuando sintieron la energia llenar todo el pueblo no fue extraño, pero si sorprendente la cantidad y potencia de la misma - joder, con razon esta gente no duerme bien...

Los humanos si bien no podian ver en si mismos al Oscuro, pero estaban vivos y cualquier ser vivo podria sentir el escofrio nada normal en la columna que le dejaba esta energia - vamos Yami, debemos buscarlo

 _.... Eso no me parece buena idea, creo que nos pateara el tracero... Pero bueno_ \- Yami suspiro y dejo que Yugi volviera a colocar aquel hechizo sobre su persona para salir a la calle.

Yugi con su nariz en el aire comenzo a intentar rastrear donde estaba la criatura y esta vez fueron a parar a otra casa un poco mas alejada - creo que esta alli Yami

Ya lo note, vamos a ver que esta haciendo ahora - valientemente Yami entro y fue hasta donde se escuchaban los gritos... Esta vez infantiles a la parte de arriba.

Vio al Oscuro de cabellos blancos sentado en el aire riendose por lo bajo del niño aterrorizado por la dulces muñecas que movia con sus manos cual titere (y sinceramente si Yami no pudiera ver al Oscuro moverlas tambien se habria cagado, joder que ese par de muñecas eran horribles). 

Oye, deja de atormentar al pobre niño, no creo que le te haya hecho algo! - grito Yami llamando la atencion del Oscuro sobre el.

Otra vez tu... Te dije que te largaras! - grito cruzando sus brazos y llegando hasta el - o es que tambien quieres controlarme cabron!?

Are....!? Espera yo no...! - muy tarde, el Oscuro ya estaba frente a el y de un solo golpe le habia enviado hacia otra habitacion (le daba gracias a la intangibilidad, si no el golpe habria sido mas doloroso)

Oye no tenias que golpear a Yami! - grito Yugi enojado

Tu no me jodas mascota, mira que puedo oler hasta aqui la marca que te puso - murmuro burlon... Aunque con Yugi no parecia tener intencion de golpearle, cosa normal ya que los sobrenaturales no se peleaban entre ellos mucho. Solo si era por territorio o por proteccion era que se veia a un sobrenatural peelar con otro.

Mascota!? Yo no soy una mascota! Soy el amigo y compañero de Yami - aclaro Yugi seguro

Aja - .... Aunque el Oscuro no parecio crecerle mucho - me da igual como creas que es tu relacion con el idiota ese, pero abviertele que no se me acerque o te quedas sin "compañero"... Me cargue todo el maldito Coven que vivia cerca de aqui, cargarmelo a el no sera un problema!

Con eso Yugi le vio desaparecer en un bruma de Oscuridad, al verse "solo" corrio a ver a su mago ignorando al niño asustado corriendo fuera de la habitacion, no es que habia notado algo mas que las muñecas ahora caidas y ya no tan feas en el suelo - Yami! Yami!

Estoy bien pequeño, solo estaba escuchando... - le tranquilizo Yami pensativo - no me dolio tanto el golpe, pero tenia que escuchar... Al parecer su problema es conmigo o los humanos en general, tambien dijo que habia antes un Coven cerca...

Yami y si ese Oscuro te lastima? - para este punto Yugi se medio arrepentia de decirle a su Mago que ayudaran, temia que el Oscuro le hiciera daño.

No te preocupes, creo que si somos inteligentes lograremos que el Oscuro deje en paz a esta gente y nos iremos con normalidad - aseguro Yami sonriente - pero ahora vamos a descansar un poco, mañana tendremos que ir a investigar ese supuesto Coven... Tengo la ligera sospecha que ellos fueron los que cabrearon al Oscuro

Yugi aun indeciso asintio y siguio al Mago de regreso a la habitacion, cayeron rendidos al instante que se acostaron... Sin notar los ojos rojos que les habian seguido de lejos mirandoles con una mezcla de curiosidad y molestia.

* * *

Vamos Yugi, tenemos que buscar al supuesto Coven que estaba por aqui - ordeno Yami al dia siguiente mientras despertaba al domador muy dormido.

Aww! Porque siempre me haces levantar temprano, yo quiero dormir - murmuro el sobrenatural con voz berrinchuda.

Al que madruga dios le ayuda asi que vamos, mira que ni siquiera sabemos donde esta - dijo Yami con una sonrisa diverida por las tonterias del mas pequeño.

Esta bien, ya me levanto... - murmuro el pobre levantandose con pereza.

Despues de un rato se podia ver a Yugi caminando por el pueblo junto a Yami y al Kuriboh - bien... Donde buscaremos un Coven erradicado por un Oscuro?

Normalmente los Coven estan escondidos a simple vista, asi que es una buena opcion buscar al centro de todo el pueblo y si no encontramos nada hay si nos movemos hacia las afueras - respondio Yami encongiendose de hombros.

Yugi asintio y comenzaron a caminar, Yami estaba esperando sentir aquella sensacion graciosa que daban las protecciones que usaban los Coven... O bueno, lo que sea que quedara. Si algo tenia bien en claro era que eso no se perdia ni aunque pasaran los siglos, la magia si menguaria, pero no desapareceria nunca. Asi que cuando recorrio casi todo el pueblo y no sintio nada, supo que aqui no habia estado nunca ese Coven.

Yugi, aqui estamos es perdiendo el tiempo - gruño Yami frustrado.

Kuri! Kuri! - chillo el Kuriboh llamando la atencion de los dos mientras señalaba a lo lejos.

Yami giro y alli estaba el Oscuro, volando sobre una casa y riendose totalmente divertido. El Mago no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que los habitantes de dicha casa estaban siendo atormentados - Yugi, ignora aquello y continuemos, si esta entretenido es mejor!

V-Vale - Yugi realmente queria ver que estaba haciendo y detenerlo, pero si su mago decia que no...

Yami tenia que encontrar ese Coven para tener una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, ya estaba metido en este lio asi que ni modo... Veria como resolveria. Asi que Yami arrastro a su criatura por todo el pueblo en busqueda de aquel lugar donde debia haber vivido aquel Coven, cuando habia recorrido bastante y no habia encontrado un carajo pues... Digamos que su frustracion fue grande.

Kuri! Kuri! - llamo la bola de pelos parada frente a una pequeña construccion sencilla

Que dice ahora? - pregunto Yami que no entendia nada.

Pues... Dice que alli dentro huele bastante al Oscuro, y tiene razon - respondio Yugi con su nariz en el aire, Yami parpadeo cuando miro que se sonriojo un poco - y huele rico, no tanto como tu pero... Ese oscuro huele bien

Porfavor Yugi, no me entres en calor ahora que no tenemos tiempo para ello - murmuro Yami algo asustado.

A mi no me toca aun, solo hago un comentario... - dijo Yugi mirando al suelo apenado - ademas prefiero que sea contigo que me caliente - afortunadamente para el pequeño tricolor Yami no escucho aquello ultimo.

Yami se habia hacercado a donde el Kuriboh señalaba para revisarlo, al principio solo sentia la energia del Oscuro con fuerza - _debe de vivir alli_ \- penso con nerviosismo, pero cuando estuvo mas cerca sintio la energia residual de las protecciones que usaban las brujas enmascarado debajo de la fuerte energia del Oscuro.

Yugi, ven conmigo, creo que encontramos el lugar - dijo y sintio al instante a Yugi caminar a su lado, asi fue como ambos comenzaron a caminar dentro con cautela dentro de la construccion...

* * *

**Mas o menos asi estaba vestido nuestro Bakura....**

**Y asi son sus alas**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	6. Lo que Mal comienza, Peor se pone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui toy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Yugi y Yami a penas atravezaron la entrada de la construccion inconclusa vieran el cambio de panorama que sufrio el lugar, primero parecia mucho mas grande y ahora tenia varias casas de arquitectura antigua distribuidas por toda la tierra - esto es Algo normal en los Coven, normalmente ponemos una fachada ilusoria para que los humanos no entren a husmear en nuestras casas - explico Yami al domador a su lado recibiendo un asentimiento.

Yami... Mira... - susurro Yugi con voz algo temerosa mientras señalaba una casa.

El Mago giro e hizo una mueca cuando noto como la pared blanca de la casa estaba salpicada de algo que parecia peligrosamente a sangre seca y vieja, noto que en las casas que seguian el patron de salpicaduras se repetia y hasta se hacian peores - _que carajos le hicieron para provocarlo?_

Al final Yami caminaba con el Kuribo y el domador tapando sus caras contra el, ya que a medida que avanzaban a lo que el suponia era la casa de los lideres de este Coven (muy seguramente ya muertos) ahora podian verse algunos huesos ensangrentados y desperdigados por el suelo - _como que le gusta el gore..._ \- mejor reirse que llorar o cagarse se decia Yami a si mismo, juraba que despues de salir de este lugar no dormiria por un mes.

Despues de un rato llegaron al centro del Coven encontrando la casa del lider y Yami entro ignorando por supuesto el par de "adornos" colgando al frente (un par de esqueletos ensangrentados y las acostumbradas manchas de sangre seca y vieja) - Yami! No me gusta este lugar! - gimio el pobre Yugi traumatizado.

Pues... A mi tampoco creeme - murmuro Yami caminando por la casa... Era una casa normal, con todo destruido como si un animal furioso fue soltado dentro claro... Pero se notaba que fue normal en su momento.

No habia nada mas que destruccion en el lugar sin ningun rastro que asomara lo que hay habia pasado, pero Yami lo sabia mejor... Esta era la parte "normal" de la vivienda, aun no habia revisado lo que habia en la biblioteca y en el templo del Coven. Asi que se encamimo hacia donde debia estar, supo que iba por el camino correcto cuando las paredes mostraban señales de rasgaduras y sorpresa! Mas sangre.

Llego primero a lo que suponia era el templo del Coven y supo que aqui debio ocurrir el hecho inicial, en nivel de destruccion y lo que parecia ser un hechizo inconcluso lo delataron. Miro en el suelo el pentagrama y por la complejidad que poseisa sabia que era para algo poderoso, mas haya habia un podio que aun tenia un libro abierto. Fue hasta alli y leyo el titulo de la pagina machada de sangre...

" _Invocacion del Nether"_

_"Precausion: trae a la fuerza alguna criatura de dicho mundo, su nivel de poder dependera del.nivel de los Magos que realicen este hechizo, manejese con cuidado"_

Comparo el circulo al medio con el del libro y supo que los Magos de aqui habia invovado a la fuerza al Oscuro, porque razon era una pregunta que contestaria luego. Tambien se preguntaba que le habian hecho una vez aqui para que se enojara a semejante nivel, analizo mejor la habitacion y miro que en las paredes agrietadas y rotas habian runas quebrantadas - _algo intentaron hacerle y el se defendio..._

Paso las paginas del libro y encontro la imagen de las runas marcadas en las paredes - _Control de criaturas_... - leyo con el ceño fruncido - _intentaron hacerle lo mismo que a Yugi, pero el es mas fuerte y resistio el hechizo... Por eso este lugar parece tan inestable, con su poder destruyo las runas y agrieto las paredes_ , _ya libre les masacro a todos en su ira_

Yami... - llamo Yugi algo nervioso, pero el Mago perdido en sus pensamientos no escucho.

 _Por eso es que esta tan furioso, por gente como esta es que los sobrenaturales no confian en nosotros mas!_ \- pensaba Yami enojado.

Yaammii!! - grito esta vez asustado.

El aludido salio bruscamente de sus pensamientos y miro a su asustado domador, aunque no necesito preguntar el porque de su nerviosismo.. Habia una cosa parecida a una mujer terrorifica frente suyo con una muñeca? Acunada entre sus brazos - _.... Confirmado al Oscuro le gusta el Gore y el Terror mas de lo que quisiera..._

La "mujer" gruño algo inentendible para Yami, pero Yugi si lo habia entendido asi que tradujo para el - ella pregunta que hacemos en la guarida de su amo, que salgamos antes de que llegue y se ponga furioso...

Creo que ya es tarde para eso, el dueño llego y si esta enojado - Yami suspiro y miro como a su lado estaba el Oscuro mirandole de forma asesina, se sentia algo jodido.

Eh.. Señor no estamos aqui para... - Yugi se adelanto para intentar calmar al Oscuro, pero la mirada que le arrojaron fue suficiemte para callarlo.

Yami rapidamente se coloco frente a Yugi, si bien el oscuro no habia atacado al domador esta vez si estaba en todo su derecho... Ellos habian violado su territorio - yo fui el que arrastro a Yugi hacia aqui, no tienes porque lastimarlo a el

No tienes que decirme lo obvio, nosotros si sabemos respetar el territorio y la vida de los demas! - le gruño el peliblanco totalmente furioso - te dije que te largaras, tuve la cortecia de abvertirte y te metes en mi casa!? Que querias!? Tenderme una trampa y controlarme como intentanron estos bastardos!?

No! Yo solo queria saber que paso aqui, las personas normales no tienen la culpa de lo que hicieron los magos! - aclaro Yami nervioso ante el poder que emanaba del enojado peliblanco.

Me da igual, yo estaba en Nether sin molestar a nadie e igual me trajeron! - le grito el oscuro y brumas de energia oscura salieron ante su ira - ahora que todos se aguanten!

Vas a llamar la atencion de los cazadores de brujas! - joder que toda la preocupacion de Yami era esa, esos tipos no solo buscaban matar a los magos, tambien buscaban acabar con los sobrenaturales "demoniacos" y este era un puto oscuro!

Que vengan e intenten joderme! Terminaran igual que todos estos tipos! - con eso el oscuro se lanzo hacia el, pero Yugi gruñendo le intercepto y lo quito del camino de Yami.

El Mago preocupado miro como ambas criaturas comenzaron a arañarse y golpearse con furia, el Oscuro por llegar hasta el y Yugi por evitar que le dañara... Pero pronto fue evidente que Yugi era mas debil, asi que corrio y coloco una fuerte barrera encerrando al prliblanco - Yugi! Estas bien?

Si Yami, son solo unos cuantos rasguños - el Mago no se creyo aquello... Mas cuando el pobre estaba jadeando y con cortadas por toda la piel producto de las garras del Oscuro.

Necro! Acaba con ellos! - grito enojado el peliblanco encerrado y Yami gruño cuando se dio cuenta que olvido a la criatura femenina que aun no se habia movido.

Yugi, transportanos a la habitacion - susurro Yami con freneci.

Yugi asintio y antes de que cualquier ataque llegara los transporto a todos hacia la habitacion dondr dormian, Yami no perdio tiempo y lleno todo el lugar de runas protectoras... Ese Oscuro no entraria a este lugar - por dios... Juro que vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos

Perdon por no ser tan fuerte Yami - susurro el domador algo deprimido - si fuera sido mas fuerte abria sometido al Oscuro a nosotros.... Quiza hasta se abria unido a nuestra familia....

Que cosas dices pequeño? Yo no estoy buscando otra criatura, me basta contigo - aseguro el Mago sonriendo - y eres fuerte, pero ese Oscuro esta en otro nivel... Solo tienes que entrenar un poco mas y estoy seguro le patearas el culo

Umm... - Yugi parecio pensar en algo pero no dijo nada, solo puso una cara sospechosamente pensativa... Yami no quiso preguntar que pensaba.

Ven vamos a curarte esas heridas - dijo Yami suspirando luego de un rato.

* * *

Los dias pasaron y Yami no quizo meterse en el camino del Oscuro mientra en todo ese tiempo, Yugi aun no se habia recuperado como para que el buscara otra vez problemas. Lo que si habia notado era que las personas parecian algo artas de la situacion "extraña" para ellos y estaban buscando hacer algo para remediarlo, se habia enterado de algunos intentos anteriores pero todos habian sido unos charlatanes al parecer.

Solo esperaba que esta vez sucediera igual, no queria que por culpa del oscuro se viera en una guerra con unos cazadores. Eran muy pocos los que existian ahora mismo... Pero los que habian eran una verdadera molestia. Ellos normalmente aparecian en lugares asi, donde los humanos se quejaban de cosas extrañas y querian que alguien especialista en el area investigara que sucedia. Aquello no le convenia para nada a Yami, era mas fuerte si. Pero no se creia capaz de enfrentarse a un cazador de pleno derecho, aun le faltaba demasiado entrenamiento.

Lastima que sus temores se hicieran realidad un dia cuando, paseando para buscar algo de comer, se encontro con la curiosa vision de uno de los pobladores hablando con un hombre vestido de forma extraña... Sabia que esr tipo tocaba un acorde en su cabeza y no le tomo mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de quien era - _Dartz!? Como demonios le hicieron estas personas para contactar con ese tipo!?_

Bien... Yami (Yugi y Oscuro tambien) estaban en un problema, ese tipo era un cazador muy bueno al que no queria enfrentarse. Por ello corrio de regreso a donde habia dejado a Yugi recostado en la habitacion que habia rentado - Yugi tenemos que irnos ahora! Hay un tipo que indican muy malas noticias para nosotros

Pero Yami... El oscuro, no podemos irnos sin avisarle siquiera - dijo su Yugi con carita apenada y preocupada - si nosotros estamos en peligro el tambien...

El mismo se lo busco, que se las arregle... - hay no... Carita de cachorro triste no! Yami no podia resistir esa carita adorable! - bien Yugi... Ire a avisarle, pero luego nos largamos!

Vale! - Yugi le sonrio de forma brillante y Yami supo que el mas pequeño ya sabia como manipularle.

Yami recogio todas sus pertenencias y ambos salieron de donde habian estado viviendo todo ese tiempo, acordaron ir a buscar al peliblanco donde vivia ya que estaban (casi) seguros de que alli debia estar. Escondiendose y cautelosamente llegaron al lugar y fueron directamente al centro a buscarle - Oscuro! Oscuroo! - gritaba Yugi queriendo encontrar al peliblanco rapido.

Tsk! No me digas que no esta, no quiero tenerlo que buscar en todo el pueblo con ese tipo rondando - Yami no era especialmente habil escondiendo su aura magica y con Yugi a su lado solo era cuestion de tiempo para que ese tipo llegara a joder.

Momento Yami! - dijo Yugi y el mago noto que con una sonrisa caminaba hacia... Como la habia llamado el Oscuro?.... Necro! Si, asi era...

Yami... Necrofeart dice que su Amo fue hasta el pueblo por que estaba aburrido y queria amargarle la vida a alguien un rato - informo su Yugi con carita de preocupacion despues de hablar con la criatura.

Joderrr....!! - Yami sabia que tenia que irse... Mandar a la mierda al peliblanco, pero habia una pequeña parte de el (conciencia o el saber que Yugi no se lo perdonaria) que le pinchaba por el solo pensamiento de hacer eso - Yugi yo buscare al Oscuro, quiero que te vayas a Aether con Kuriboh y Orey, no vengas a este plano hasta que te llame

Pero...! - Yugi intento refutar aquello, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que seria inutil.

Asi que con una miradita triste desaparecio junto a sus dos criaturas, Yami suspiro y salio de la casa miro de refilon a la espeluznante mujer seguirlo pero lo ignoro. Esperaba llegar antes al Oscuro y que este no intentara matarle por supuesto - tu puedes encontrar a tu dueño?

La mujer asintio y ando delante de el flotando con algo de rapidez, lo que no le dio buena espina a Yami... Al final llegaron y para su desgracia sintio como la energia conflictiva se arremolinaba dentro de una casa - el esta hay y en problemas verdad? - pregunto a la mujer a su lado a lo que esta asintio antes de desaparecer dentro de la casa.

Joder, se que me dolera esto - murmuro para si mismo y se adentro en la casa, con cautela.

Lo primero que vio fue la destruccion del frente, escucho gruñidos y golpes arriba asi que ese fue su siguiente destino. Medio abrio la puerta y gruño cuando miro por la habertura de la puerta al Oscuro intentando levantarse enojado mientras el idiota cazador frente a el formaba un ataque (seguro debastador) contra el Oscuro.

Yami ni siquiera lo penso, en su mano reunio la energia que su Yugi le daba con el enlace y formo el arma que le proporciono el domador. Era como una flor cuyas puntas eran muy filosas y el podia arrojar, color blanco y violeta. En un rapido movimiento se la arrojo a la mano del cazador desviando el ataque.

Que demonios haces aqui!? - le gruño el oscuro al verlo colocarse frente a el, aun en el suelo luchando por levantarse

Que mal agradecido eres, mira que venir a salvarte el culo y tu solo jodes con eso - respondio Yami mosqueado sin voltearse a mirarle.

El Oscuro gruño desviando la mirada ligeramente sonrojado - ..... No te lo pedi...

Es tu criatura? - pregunto aquel tipo con su habitual actitud molesta... Yami nunca lo habia visto pero esa actitud de "Yo soy el mejor" era legendaria entre los magos - debi haberlo imaginado, solo ustedes andarian con criaturas demoniacas como estas, mira solo las "artes" que manejan

Callate! Voy a escuartizarte! - grito el Oscuro muy cabreado.

Aunque el cazador ni se inmuto, simplemente se le quedo mirando con cara sobervia cabreando mas al peliblanco - oye, deja de alterarte este tipo no es un juego! - dijo Yami con fastidio.

Pero el Oscuro le ignoro totalmente y se lanzo furioso hacia el de cabellos azulados, pronto habia sido pateado de nuevo junto a Yami - bien los acabare a los dos

Ese comentario no le gusto para nada a Yami, fruncio el ceño cuando le miro cantando en silencio un hechizo y giro a su lado donde estaba el Oscuro jadeando con cansancio - vas a hacerme caso o te jodes! - susurro Yami arrodillandose junto al peliblanco.

Porque me esta ayudando? Intente matarte - pregunto extrañado el oscuro.

Eso lo discutiremos luego! - Yami habia notado ligeras chispas arremolinarse en el piso alrededor de ellos, preocupado noto que el Oscuro no podria pararse en un momento pronto... Asi que hizo lo unico que le ocurrio y le levanto al peliblancon en sus brazos, salto justo en el momento que una poderosa descarga electrica sacudo justo donde estaban antes.

Yami arrojo uno de sus mas poderosos hechizos de fuego pero fue repelido con facilidad - joder, yo no voy a poder luchar con este tipo y menos cuidandote...

Necro! Entretenlo! - ordeno el Oscuro antes de girarse hacia el mago algo sonrojado - ..... Mi nombre es Bakura idiota y espero no te pongas molesto cuando salgamos de esto... - Yami le miro sin entender que carajos queria decir - .... Tu.... Eh... Te agrado algo?

Me pareces molesto, idiota y un psicopata por lo que he visto, pero ahora te ves hasta lindo - en un sentido morboso realmente, ver al que casi te mato en tus brazos sin poderse defender no sabia que podia verse lindo... Hasta ahora.

Me voy a arrepentir de esto - gruño Bakura y Yami no queria creer que estaban apareciendo lineas negras en le cuello del Oscuro... Joder no! Ver ese collar tatuado no! El no estaba listo para esta clase de nexo (o lidear con este Oscuro para el caso) - te aguantas que si no morimos los dos y prefier ver como matarte luego que morir aqui

Eso no me inspiro.... - Yami tuvo que detenerse al no poder resistir un gemido, mira que todo ese poder entrando en el de golpe no era para nada agradable.

Aprovecha la alta energia que tienes ahora para acabar con ese tipo, di lo que yo con la mano levantada mientras reunes toda esa energia oscura que llevas - ordeno Bakura en voz baja mirando como su unica amiga recibia una paliza, este tipo debia apurarse!

_Espiritus de la Oscuridad, respondan a mi llamado..._   
_Acaben con ese tipo por su Amo!_

Yami lo hizo y miro como tanto Bakura como el mismo fueron cubiertos de una aura morado oscuro, del suelo comenzaron a salir millones de espectros que se lanzaron hacia el cazador - ahora si puedes transportarte lo mas lejos de aqui seria estupendo! Mira que no creo que los espectros puedan con ese tipo!

Yami noto que tenia razon, debian salir de alli ahora - Yugi sacanos de aqui! - grito y detras de el aparecio el domador, una sensacion de tiron y todos calleron de golpe en el bosque donde Yami se habia encontrado con el tricolor

Ustedes estan bien? - pregunto Yugi preocupado y ese fue el inicio de toda esta situacion...

_\- FlashBlack End -_

* * *

Yami buscando calmar al Oscuro en sus brazos metio la mano por entre los alborotado mechones de cabello para masajear el cuero cabelludo, al instante Bakura parecio calmarse mientras ronroneaba con suavidad - vez? Calmado estas mejor - susurro sintiendo divertido como el peliblanco casi ronroneaba.

Maa! Solo estaba aburrido - murmuro pareciendo ridiculamente a un gato.

Podrias haberme dicho y yo jugaba contigo baka! - dijo Yugi sonriendo.

Yami suspiro cuando despues de haberse estado peleando como dos niños pequeños ahora jugaban juntos usando al Kuriboh tambien muy entretenido como una pelota de playa... Esos dos le iban a volver loco con sus locuras, pero era gracioso verlos convivir.

Despues de rato Bakura se acerco y se sento donde el estaba, cual gato dominante apoyo su cabeza en su hombri para llamar su atencion - Yami tenemos hambre!

Se que me tienen como una especie de cocinero, pero esto es ridiculo - Yami suspiro pero igual se levanto.

Es que siempre cocinas bueno! - agrego Yugi sonriendo y ganandose una suave rascadita en sus orejas.

Habian pasado meses desde que habia pasado todo aquel desastre con Bakura y desde entones habian estado juntos, Yami siguio entrenando y debia abmitir que con el peliblanco no pasaba un segundo sin aburrise. Entre el y Yugi habia de su vida muy interezante (mas de lo que queria a veces, pero buenooo!). Aunque como dijo antes, verlos juntos como ahora (Yugi por alguna razon el habia dado por sentarse en el regazo de Bakura y comer alli acurrucado) era lindo.

Mas aun cuando era hora de dormir y se acurrucaban junto a el hasta dormirse (Bakura en un principio gruño y pataleo por ello, pero unas caricias en la parte tracera de su cuello y cuero cabelludo fueron suficiente para adormecerlo hasta que se acostumbro a acurrucarse.... Definitivamente el Oscuro era una de gato en algun lugar)..... Aunque debia hablar con ellos sobre que pronto debia volver con su Coven y ellos tenian ciertos deberes cuando llegaran alli, no esperaba esa conversa realmente...

* * *

**Aqui esta el arma que se formo gracias a la union de poder de Yami y Yugi**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Hasta un proximo capitulo mis amores!


	7. Regreso a Casa...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Chico! Necesito hablar con ustedes... - llamaba un Yami un poco mayor (de unos 22 años mas o menos) a sus dos compañeros y a las criaturas que venian con ellos.

Que quieres ahora? - gruño Bakura con un Yugi sonriente usandole de colchon.

El Mago nego con la cabeza ante las payasadas de ese par - miren como ya saben he logrado que los elementos en su totalidad me acepten que es la finalidad de este viaje y para colmo los tengo a ustedes dos, asi que ya va siendo hora de que regrese a casa...

Entonces...? - pregunto Bakura con una ceja arqueda.

Que ustedes deben saber que cuando lleguemos tendran unos pocos deberes que cumplir como criaturas del Coven - respondio Yami con normalidad.

Aunque eso no le estaba gustando demasiado a Bakura - cuales deberes serian esos...?

Pues dos nada mas, el primero es darle a las protecciones de nuestras casas energia para hacerla mas poderosa y el otro es que si alguien del Coven necesita algo de ustedes pues... No es que deben obedecerlo, pero si ayudarlo si esta en problemas - explico Yami suspirando ante la mala cara que tenia Bakura - ustedes se la pasaran conmigo, tampoco es que tendran mucho que hacer sabes?

Como le damos energia a las protecciones? - pregunto Yugi curioso.

Pues, les seran puestos collares, anillos o algunas pulceras que tomaran su energia para las portecciones - Yami sonrio, al parecer Yugi no tenia problemas con nada (como siempre) - ellos tambien serviran para abvertir que pertenecen a mi Coven y que ningun otro Mago puede tocarlos

 _Bueno... Mejor dicho ustedes dos me pertenecen a MI_ \- penso Yami con una sonrisa secreta... Joder que si se habia vuelto posesivo con sus criaturas desde hace un tiempo.

Con el tiempo Yami habia mejorado tanto su relacion con sus dos criaturas como sus poderes, joder que incluso se estaba haciendo un nombre entre los Magos y algunos ya le reconocian en cuanto le veian. Incluso los cazadores se la pensaban dos veces antes de venir a molestarle, ya que habia tenido algunos encuentros mas con Dartz y no era por presumir pero... A veces le pateaba el culo espetacularmente.

Por eso pensaba que iba siendo hora de regresar a casa, extrañaba a sus padres... Su casa, su calor... Ademas queria mostrarle a sus dos compañeros todo con lo que crecio y presentarselos a sus padres, estaba seguro que amarian a Yugi y se divertirian con las travezuras de Bakura. Tambien tenia curiosidad por ver que habia hecho su primo Seth con su viaje, habia planeado irlo a visitar en donde sea que se encontrara alguna vez.. Pero entre una cosa y la otra nunca pudo hacerlo, afortunadamente sabia que su primo habia terminado su viaje y estaba ya en casa.

Donde esta tu Coven? - pregunto Bakura mientras le hacia piojito a un complacido Yugi y Yami parpadeo al ver la rara demostracion de afecto...

En Egipto, muy lejos de aqui asi que nos llevara un tiempo - respondio suspirando... Y si que les llevaria un tiempo considerando que ahora estaban en Estados Unidos - tendre que tomar un avion lo mas seguro, aun necesito practicar eso de transportarme... Quiero llegar entero a mi casa y no confio en mi mismo de no transportarme en pedazos

Yugi hizo una mueca de horror ante el comentario y Bakura parecio extrañamente complacido - que es un avion? - pregunto Yugi curioso.

Algo que vuela y me movera de un lado a otro de forma rapida - explico rapidamente - pero ustedes dos no subiran, no los quiero alterados por ese espacio cerrado y lleno de personas - y ademas de posesivo ridiculamente sobreprotector - asi que tu Yugi te iras a Aether y Bakura a Nether hasta que los llame

Pero...! - Yugi no tenia problemas con nada... Excepto separarse de Yami, cada vez que tenia que hacerlo hacia pucheros como loco.

Es lo mejor pequeño, asi no pasamos peligro - susurro Yami jalando al paqueño domador para mimarle - tu tambien Bakura, ven aqui

No....! - muy tarde, el peliblanco ya habia sido jalado junto al domador y su cabeza estaba siendo acariciada con mimo - ... Meww...

Bakura.... Tu maullaste!? - pregunto Yami parpadeando, era cierto que comparaba al peliblanco arisco con un gato muchas veces... Pero de hay a que realmente maullara...

Yo no.... Meww! - Yami como prueba acaricio el mismo lugar obteniendo los mismos resultados para su diversion - joder no soy un gato, pero mi compañero ademas de Necrofeart si lo es y a veces tengo instintos felinos..

Nunca me has presentado a ese compañero suyo - dijo Yami con el seño fruncido.

Es que... No es para nada varonil - murmuro Bakura sonrojado, aunque luego suspiro y entre sus brazos aparecio algo parecido a un gato... Solo que extremadamente adorable.

Awww... Kura! Como tenias escondida esa cosita adorable de mi? - murmuro Yugi arrancando de los brazos de Bakura a la criatura que solamente ronroneaba complacido de ser mimado.

 _..... Ya es oficial, Bakura tiene su vena Uke-Tsudere...._ \- penso Yami con una media sonrisa, mira que los compañeros reales de los sobrenaturales hablaban mucho de la personalidad de sus dueños - _como se veria Bakura gimiendo y rogando por....?_

Yami se dio un zape a si mismo, tenia que dejar de pensar en sus criaturas de esa forma! - _Yugi tambien se veria hermoso acurrucado y pidiendo..._ \- Yami malo! Yami muy malo!

Yami... Te sucede algo? - pregunto su Yugi mirandole confundido por las muecas raras que hizo.

Estoy bien! Mire chicos, que tal si nos movemos? Tengo los boletos de avion para hoy! - dijo Yami queriendo cambiar de tema rapidamente - vamos entren a sus mundos! Sera rapido lo prometo!

Aww... Yo queria quedarme mas tiempo contigo y esta cosita hermosa - murmuro Yugi con ojitos tiernos y el felino negro entre sus brazos.

Despues tendras bastante tiempo, ahora tenemos que movernos! - Yami insistio hasta que ambas criaturas habia desaparecido de este plano llevandose a sus respectivos compañeros.

El Mago suspiro y se levanto para recoger todo, miro a el cuarto de hotel donde estaba con un tanto de nostalgia... Iba a extrañas viajar con sus dos amigos, sus locuras le divertian en demasia. Pero no significaba que nunca volveria a hacerlo, ademas de que ahora en su casa tendria a sus amigos y familiares cerca.

Perdido en sus pensamientos Yami camino hacia el aeropuerto con tranquilidad, de todas maneras aun tenia una hora y media para que el vuelo saliera. Miro a su derecha a alguien hablando por telefono y se pregunto porque demonios nunca consiguio uno.... Cierto! En un bosque o algun pueblo rural donde callera nunca habria señal, asi que se convertiria en algo absolutamente inutil, ya conseguiria uno si es que lo necesitaba en su casa.

Bien... Ya habia llegado al aeropuerto, paso la seguridad como si no le vieran (y para sus cabezas realmente el no paso, ventajas de tener un Oscuro traviezo que te enseñara a manejar la psique) e igual hizo con el personal... A decir verdad el no tenia ningun pasaje de avion, lo que tenia era mucha magia a su disposicion y las cabezas de todos aqui eran vulnerables a la manipulacion.

Asi fue como despues de una larga espera y un saqueo por aburrimiento a las tiendas de golocinas y cosas dulces (Bakura y Yugi tenian un terrible diente dulce, seguro le amarian aun mas por la enorme pila de dulces con la que se hizo.... Tambien queria llevarle un poco de su amado chocolate a su madre) se encontraba en el avion rumbo a su patria. Fue un viaje aburrido a decir verdad (haberle pedido a Bakura que le llevara volando habria sido interesante... Mas de lo que le habria gustado asi que ni lo nombro), no hizo nada mas que ver por la ventana y preguntarse que desmadre se habria hecho si Yugi, Kuriboh y Bakura estaban aqui.

.... No eso era demasiada diversion, los creia capaz de hacer caer el avion y no queria llevar en su conciencia la muerte o el accidente que causaron sus compañeros. Mira que Yugi habria revisado todo y a todos con esa curiosidad (casi felina, aunque el gato sea otro y como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato... No queria verlo tocando botones en la cabina para ver que hacen) que tenia, Kuriboh habria saltado e intentando buscar fiesta y Bakura se la habria dado con total gusto... Dejando a las personas normales confundidas y aterradas por no saber que estaba pasando.

Aunque pensar en el desmadre que significaban sus compañeros le ayudaba a pasar el tiempo mas rapido, asi que no se sorprendio cuando desde la cabina anunciaron la llegada al Cairo. Su Coven estaba en Luxor, asi que en cuanto aterrizara aun faltaba algo para llegar. Aterrizo y salio de aeropuerto con rapidez, queria ver a su familia y ver sus reacciones cuando conocieran a sus dos amigos.

Camino un poco y se metio en el callejon de un mercado - vengan chicos, es hora de que conoscan Egipto - dijo mientras sacaba su motocicleta, al instante sintio la energia de los dos portales detras de el y sonrio cuando sintio el peso colgarse en el.

Yamiii~!! No podemoss volver a separarnos asi, te extrañe muchooo!!! - chillo Yugi que estaba acurrucado en su espalda.   
Kuriiii~ - agrego la bola de pelos sollosante tambien agarrada a su camisa

Ustedes dos parecen un par de mocosos - gruño Bakura flotando aun lado de los dos.

Tu sabes que tambien quieres acurrucarte y trae a Kitty! - dijo el domador con una sonrisa.

Bakura nego con la cabeza y con una chispa de magia aparecio en sus brazos la bolita negra con rojo que maullaba adorablemente - aww! Ven aqui!

Y no se llama "Kitty"! Es Killer tonto - gruño Bakura enfurruñado.

.... Bakura no le queda para nada ese nombre.... - comento Yugi y coloco a la minina frente a el - donde tiene esta cosita lo asesina?

Killer, muestrale porque tu nombre - la felina mostro un maullido de acuerdo y salto de los brazos de Yugi, gruño con fiereza y fue cubierta de oscuridad... Ante los ojos curiosos de los espectadores la pequeña figura comenzo a crecer, a crecer... Y a crecer hasta llegar al tamaño de un tigre muy grande, detras de ella ya no se sacudia una cola peluda, si no dos de forma ritmica. La oscuridad se aclaro y frente a todos habia una enorme tigresa con algo de parecido a la pequeña gatita, con dientes de sable que emanaban oscuridad, garras bastante filosas y como cuernos y picos puntiagudos que salian de su lomo - ven porque la llamo Killer? Ella es asi, solo que le gusta ser una niña mimada y toma esa apariencia para nada representativa de mi persona

 _.... Deja que ponga mis manos en tu cabeza para que veas que si te representa totalmente_ \- penso Yugi con una sonrisa "inocente"

Chicos odio interrumpir pero mi familia espera - intervino Yami con una risita divertida mientras subia a la motocicleta y la encendia - vamos Yugi sube

El tricolor asintio y subio a la parte tracera de esa forma tan particular suya, de espaldas a Yami y mirando totalmente el camino dejado con el minimo acurrucado en sus brazos. El mago sonriendo acelero y miro a Bakura volando sobre el a la misma velocidad con el Kuriboh aferrando a su cuello, siempre que viajaban era asi, Yugi con el mirando con una sonrisa todo y Bakura volando junto a ellos con el Kuriboh (que contrario a Necrofeart que era muy seria y no salia de Nether a menos que se le necesitara, a la adorable bola de pelos le encantaba estar acurrucada y con ellos siempre).

Yami recorria el camino que se conocia de memoria con una sonrisa enorme, veria a su gente despues de tanto tiempo!! Realmente no podia esperar a llegar. Sonrio aun mas ampliamente cuando se sintio llegando, las protecciones de su familia eran muy poderosas y se comenzaban a sentir desde una distancia considerable. Su Coven parecia estar ubicado al medio del desierto (segun las personas normales claro), pero Yami podia ver la sutil ondulacion en la ilusion que esa parte del desierto tenia para proteger a su familia.

En cuanto cruzo esa barrera miro lo que escondia la ilusion - woow! Yami, este es tu Coven? - pregunto Yugi mirando con asombro todo.

Parecia ser un mini pueblito lleno de vida, las construcciones eran una mezcla de Egipto antiguo con el Nuevo, la gente iba de un lado a otro con sonrisas y haciendo sus cosas diarias. Todo con hermosos matices de marrones, dorados y cobrisos, y para terminar un enorme oasis que surtia de agua todo se encontraba a un lado de las contrucciones - aww todo es tan hermoso!

Pues.... Tienes que esperar a ver la casa de mi familia, eso si es hermoso! - exclamo Yami sonriendo y bajando de la moticicleta, andar en ella por el lado comercial del Coven iba a ser imposible dada la cantidad de personas que trancitaban.

Yugi mientras caminaba acurrucado a Yami miraba a las personas que pasaban.... Por primera vez desde que salio del bosque era evidente que no solo Yami podia verlo, todos miraban en su direccion saludando brevemente (aunque se notaba sus ganas de acercarse a saludar como se debe) y se le quedaban mirando tanto a el mismo como a Bakura con curiosidad. Sintio como derrepente Yami se detuvo y miro frente a el una hermosa casa, facilmente mas grande que las demas y mucho mas hermosa.

Esta es la casa de mi familia, vamos para que la conoscan! - Yami sonriendo de adelanto mirando como el Kuriboh olfateaba la casa curioso, de su bolsillo saco un manojo de llaves y abrio la puerta demasiado feliz para las palabras - mama!!

El sonido de algo callendo se escucho de adentro y Yami hizo una mueca, quiza esta no habia sido la forma mas correcta de hacer su entrada (abmitia la falta de tacto, pero estaba emosionado! Asi que deben perdonar la falta de sutilidad). Unos pasos apresurados y miro la hermosa cara de su madre asomarse por el pasillo con una sonrisa acuosa - Yami....!?

Si mama!! - Yugi tuvo que abstenerse de chillar como loco ante el muy emotivo abrazo que se dieron madre e hijo, en cambio atrapapo a su Kuriboh en brazos con una sonrisa encantada.

Hola bebe, cariño mira como has crecido! Has estado comiendo bien? No te metiste en problemas? Cuentame todo! - Yami sonrio divertido... Su madre seguia siendo la mujer feliz y burbujeante de siempre, de cabellos negros brillantes y ojos mieles.

Jejeje no te preocupes, luego te cuento todas las locuras que vivi - dijo Yami dejando que la mujer lo revisara con ojo critico - ahora te presentare a una cuantas criaturas muy especiales

Bien... Ahora era el momento en que los nervios atacaron al pobre Yugi, afortunadamente Bakura estaba junto a el y si nada de tacto le arrastro frente a la curiosa mujer - mama, este es Yugi y este es mi gato arisco.... Digo Bakura - ante ese comentario se gano una mirada enfurruñada de parte del aludido... Pero quien podria enojarse completamente cuando le acariciaban aquella parte de su cabeza? Yami si que sabia como controlarle

Aww! Que linduras! - otra vez Bakura iba a quejarse de ser llamado lindura... Pero como enojarse cuando ahora eran dos manos las que pasaban por sus mechones? Esto tenia que ser un castigo

U-Un g-gusto señora - murmuro Yugi aun medio apenado y acurrucado contra Yami, sentia la otra mano de su Mago pasar cariñosamente por sus orejitas... Pero aun estaba apenado!

No te sientas nervioso y tampoco me llames señora pequeño, me haces sentir vieja! Puedes llamarme Jamy - le dijo la mujer al pequeño domador cohibido para pasar ahora a mimarlo a el - a que son adorables Yami! Felicitaciones por tus criaturas - ella tambien podia sentir el poder detras de esos dos, estaba muy orgullosa de su hijo.

Kuri!! - la bolita de pelo salto al frente presentandose a si misma con adorabilidad, la mujer miro a su hijo cuestionandole.

Ese es Kuriboh, una de las criaturas bajo el mando de Yugi Orey, es la otra criatura y cuando estemos fuera te lo presento - aqui dentro de casa ya era imposible invocar a aquel oso mistico... Destruiria todo con su tamaño y podria lastimarse - y ella es Killer, es de Bakura y despues te presento a Necrofearts

Aww que cositas mas hermosas! - exclamo Jamy extaciada y achuchando al Kuriboh contento - por cierto Yami, tu tambien tienes que conocer a la nuevas adiciones a la familia que hizo tu primo Seth... Bueno todos deben conocerse a decir verdad

No me digas que Seth tambien se hizo con algun sobrenatural? - pregunto Yami curioso mientras caminaba por el pasillo siguiendola.

Ya veras - respondio para darle suspenso a la situacion - chicos! Saluden a mi hijo Yami

Hump... - Yami parpadeo... Era su imaginacion o su primo Seth se habia conseguido un clon mas palido y con alas blancas? Hasta daba las mismas respuestas secas que su primo. Alli en la mesa habiam dos chicos con alas dragoniacas uno era rubio y el otro castaño sentados en la larga mesa del comedor.

Tsk! Soy Joey, un dragon y este amargado de aqui es Seto otro dragon - gruño un chico a su lado con alas negras y sonrisa descarada - he escuchado mucho de ti Yami Atem!

Ehh... Supongo que de mi mafre verdad? - pregunto Yami divertido recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio - joder siempre supe que mi primo tenia un ligero problema con los dragones, pero nunca supe que era tan fuerte

Callate Yami, acabas de llegar y no quiero aguantarte jodiendo - gruño una voz fastidiada bajando las escaleras de la casa.

Y llego el amargado mayor - dijo Yami burlon al castaño que llegaba.

Y por cierto, Seto no es un dragon, es un Doma Dragones - se notaba que el castaño ignoraba totalmente las tonterias de su primo.

Joey cruzo sus brazos fastidiado - La misma verga solo que distinta

Eso no tiene ningun sentido - gruño el castaño a su lado.

...... Yami parpadeo, la relacion de esos tres se veia que era... Peculiar. De pronto su madre sonrio y se puso a la vista de todos - vamos chicos! La comida esta casi lista, comamos en familia! - eso se gano el amor de Yugi y Bakura al instante, Yami sonriendo nego con la cabeza... Esto se pondria interezante de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**Jejeje asi se ve la "Kitty" de Bakura**

**Asi va vestido Joey**

**Solo que con las alas del dragon negro con ojos rojos...**

**Seto**

  
**En vez de verde blanco y con las alas de su dragon blanco**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	8. Porque mas Problemas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi qur ha leer!

Los dias habian pasado con normalidad desde que regreso a casa, sus criaturas se habian adaptado bien al Coven y sus padres habian amado a los chicos. Yami sonrio mirando a sus criaturas jugar con las de su primo (bueno mas con Joey, porque Seto estaba amargado en su esquina... Digno compañero de su primo), Yugi y Joey se habian hecho grandes amigos mientras que Bakura se unia si era alguna travezura.

Yugi lucia ahora un hermoso collar pegado al cuello con los simbolos del Coven Sennen (una piramide invertida con un ojo al medio y varias runas talladas alrededor para proteccion del domador), Bakura habia agregado un nuevo collar a su cuello con los mismos simbolos que los de Yugi (al princio a regañadientes, pero ahora le daba absolutamente igual y hasta a veces parecia gustarle.

Jejeje atrapalo! - escucho a Bakura gritar divertido y Yami vio horrorizado como arrojaba una bola de fuego morado hacia el domador.

Pero sintio su alma regresar al cuerpo cuando Yugi la atrapo sonriendo igual y curioso miro como el fuego cambio de morado a un fuego magico normal, eso debia ser porque la energia distinta de los dos. Bakura manejaba un lado del fuego distinto a Yugi y cambiaba segun el que le diera energia - Hijo, tu padre y yo tendremos que salir por unos dias

Aww madre llegue hace a penas una semana, no pueden posponerlo? - Yami abmitia haber sonado como un niño pequeño, pero paso años sin sus padres! Deben entenderle

Es solamente un viaje a un Coven cercano para hablar de unos materiales de pociones que intercambiaremos, ya se nos estan acabando algunas cosas y a ellos tambien asi que haremos trueque - explico con tranquilidad - sera rapido amor, no te preocupes

Esta bien - Yami se negaba a abmitir que hacia puchero (aunque los estaba haciendo) - umm ire a despedirme de padre

Vale bebe, yo me despedire de los niños - Yami sonrio, ese era el apodo de su madre para los sobrenaturales (aunque Bakura destestaba ser llamado asi)

Yugi y Bakura miraron irse a Yami, se miraron de forma algo complice para sonreirle a la confudida madre de su Mago y desaparecer. Reapareciendo ambos en la habitacion donde dormian junto a Yami... Estaban aqui para hablar de cierta cuestion que les estaba atormentando desde hace un tiempo... Digamos que ambos sentian mucho mad qur amistad por el Mago tricolor - bien... Como le haremos?

No se... Yami no parece querernos de esa forma.. - respondio Yugi haciendo un puchero - el no nos quiere de compañeros

Yo no he hecho nada porque se suponia que tu debes ir primero - gruño el peliblanco enfurruñado - pero debe moverte o yo le hare morder la almohada primero!

 _.... Creo que el que mordera la almohada cuando llegue el momento es otro..._ \- penso Yugi con una sonrisa inocentona - umm.. Te estot diciendo que Yami no "quiere" eso con nosotros!

No has visto la cara de pervertido que tiene a veces cuando nos ve? - pregunto Bakura sonriendo - ese quiere con nosotros! Solo falta un empujoncito y tendremos a nuestro Mate marcado!

Kura... Estas seguro? - los ojitos de Yugi brillaron ante aquello, habia fastaceado con tener a Yami no solo como su mago sino tambien como su Mate desde hace bastante tiempo.

Si estoy seguro y despues yo te marco a ti - aseguro Bakura con toda seriedad - jejeje no puedo esperar a poner a Yami contra el colchon

.... Yugi mejor no decia nada, pero honestamente el no veia a Yami de uke. Por el contrario Bakura si, un Uke arisco y tsudere, pero Uke al fin - umm... Pero como haremos? Yami no parece tener intencion de estar con nosotros!

Tu dejamelo a mi! - a Yugi no le gusto para nada la sonrisa torcida del peliblanco... - debes hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga!

* * *

Sus padres se fueron hace dos dias y Yami ya les extrañaba, joder se sentia como un niño pequeño. Aunque se entretenia intentando averiguar que carajos les pasaba a Bakura y a Yugi, ambos estaban actuando raro y queria saber la razon de eso - Yugi... Que sucede? Ustedes dos estan raros... Se esconden a veces y andan con una actitud muy sospechosa

Ehhh... - Yami noto aun mas sospechoso que el tricolor se sonrojara hasta las orejas y no supiera que decir.

Yugi dime la verdad... Tu y Bakura se estan viendo con algun sobrenatural del Coven o de otro lugar? No me molestare si es asi, ustedes tienen derecho a enamorarse saben? - bien... Yami dijo aquello, pero no significaba que lo sintiera... Si Bakura y Yugi se quedaban para siempre con el y llegaban a otras cosas pues... Por el maravilloso, entregarlos y verlos con otro le doleria (tambien le enojaria) mucho.

Pero el no era egoista, si Bakura o Yugi se unian a otro sobrenatural el no seria feliz.por supuesto... Pero los dejaria sin pelear o decir algo, por desgracia era humano y moriria mucho antes que cualquiera de los dos. Sabia cuan apegados se volvian los sobrenaturales con sus Mates y no queria causarles dolor muriendo muchisimo antes de que ellos, joder habian habido casos de sobrenaturales cuya pareja moria antes de tiempo por alguna razon y el que quedaba (o los que quedaban, los sobrenaturales no eran precisamente monogamos) morian de tristeza al poco tiempo.

Que...!? No! - chillo Yugi horrorizado ante la idea, que Yami no se daba cuenta de que lo querian era a el!?

Pero el Mago se tomo esa negativa tajante como una negacion por pena, pobre... No se daba cuenta de la verdad - no me enojare si es asi pequeño, ustedes tienen derecho a ser felices

No Yami, no nos estamos viendo con nadie - susurro Yugi mordiendose el labio, Bakura que le habia dicho que intentara seducirlo... Pero los domadores se seducen entre ellos con su aroma y demostraciones de fuerza, como lo hacian los humanos o los magos para el caso? No tenia ni idea y antes de que Yami siguiera mirandole raro mejor se iba - .... Ehh creo que Kura me llama!

Yami parpadeo cuando Yugi desaparecio derrepente, aunque luego fruncio el ceño... Aqui estaba pasando algo extraño con esos dos! Momento... Y si estaban juntos y listo? Eso no seria tan malo, incluso le pareceria lindo. Joder eso de no saber le iba a volver loco!

Kuraaaa!! - grito un cierto Yugi llegando a la habitacion donde el peliblanco estaba hechado sobre la cama (como un gato perezoso) descanzando.

.... Que quieres ahora? Si no es para decirme que Yami te lo metio mejor vete, estaba durmiendo - gruño el Oscuro levantandose arisco y con los cabellos alborotados.

Deja de decir cosas como esa! - chillo el tricolor apenado - como se llaman la atencion los compañeros humanos o los Mates magos para el caso?

Bakura parpadeo... Esa era una buena pregunta para la cual no tenia respuesta - joder... Tendremos que investigar...

O preguntarle a alguien, estoy seguro que la señora Jamy nos diria si preguntamos - dijo Yugi inocentemente.

Eres tonto! No podemos preguntarle a la madre de Yami algo asi sin parecer sospechosos! - gruño Bakura cruzando sus brazos pensativo - debemos es investigar por el Coven, ver que hacen las parejas juntas y asi sabremos que hacer para llamar la atencion de Yami!

.... Yo creo que seria.... - ambos detuvieron su conversa cuando se escucho como pasos y alboroto fuera, algo bastante extraño ya que la casa Sennen era bastante tranquila.

Bakura y Yugi se miraron entre ellos, y no les tomo mucho levantarse a investigar que sucedia. Se sorprendieron aun mas cuando no vieron o sintieron a su Mago dentro de la cada - oye tu! - llamo Bakura con algo de brusquedad a una de las mujeres que ayudaban a la señora de la casa en la limpieza.

Que demonios sucedio? - pregunto en cuanto la muchacha se habia girado.

El señor Seth se llevo al señor Yami, al parecer algo ocurrio con sus padres - ante eso los dos se miraron preocupados, que abria pasado? No quisieron perder mas tiempo hablando y usaron la conexion que tenian con su mago para encontrarlo, se preocuparon aun mas cuando sintieron que Yami estaba en el area donde estos magos sanaban a sus enfermos.

....Yami? - susurro Yugi con cautela en cuanto estuvieron junto a el - .... Porque estas aqui...?

Yami no le respondio, simplemente se quedo mirando al techo y Yugi ahora que estaba junto a el pudo sentir la furia que le recorria. Su hombro fue tocado y vio a Joey haciendole seña - que paso Joey?

Al parecer 4 cazadores emboscaron a tus padres y la madre de Yami sufrio una poderosa maldicion, ahora mismo los medicos estan tratando de liberarla de la maldicion - explico el rubio en voz baja - su padre simplemente eta herido, pero no saben si la señora lo lograra

Pero Jamy debe curarse, ella es fuerte - exclamo Yugi asustado.

Ya veremos, no se mucho de maldiciones, pero los Magos que al estaban viendo dijeron que era una maldicion asesina - explico el rubio con seriedad.

Por su parte Bakura no habia dicho nada, el como oscuro podia ver y sentir este tipo se hechizos. Desde que entro supo que alguien con una poderosa maldicion estaba dentro, pero saber que era la madre de Yami quien estaba en ese estado era... - _yo solo puedo liberar mis propias maldiciones y arrojarlas, pero no puedo quitar las arrojadas por otros... Y una maldicion de este nivel solo puede ser curada por una criatura extremadamente pura, un angel o un celestial..._

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de la habitacion donde podia sentir a la madre de su Mago fue abierta y un anciano salio de ella con exprecion deprimida - Yami, Seth...

Dime que madre estara bien - fue lo unico que salio de la boca de Yami con voz oscura, ni Yugi o Bakura habian escuchado antes esa voz salir de el...

Me temo que no, la maldicion es demasiado fuerte para que nosotros la rompamos... Solo pudimos retardar la velocidad a la que esta consumiendo la energia vital de la Señora - respondio el anciano en voz baja - necesitamos la energia de un celestial para la tarea

Bakura ya sabia eso... Pero habia esperado que estos magos se sacaran algo raro de algun lugar para solucionar - no hay nadie en el Coven con un angel guardian o un Celestial como compañero? - pregunto Yami con la misma voz.

No señor, los Magos no poseemos angel guardian y usted lo sabe - los angeles guardianes no se unian a los bebes de magos, despues seria imposible separarse dada las cualidades magicas del mago - y los Celestiales fueron consumidos por la maldad humana hace algunos años, los pocos que quedan estan refugiados en Aether y no vienen nunca a este plano...

Tsk! Encontes buscare a un guardian y le pedire que cure a madre, me arrodillare ante ese angel si es necesario - dijo Yami seguro

Señor no se precipite - pidio el anciano rapidamente al ver las ganas de Yami salir corriendo - ademas no creo que un guardian sea suficiente, este hechizo es bastante malicioso y necesitamos un ser de gran pureza... Un celestial seria ideal para curarla sin concecuencias a la larga...

Yami gruño para si mismo angustiado mientras el castaño junto a el se quedaba pensativo - Tsk! Donde demonios conseguire a un celestial!?

Señor... A menos que lo invoquemos desde Aether... - el anciano se detuvo ante la mirada fulmimante que le arrojo Bakura.

No traeran a una criatura que esta en su mundo sin hacerle daño a nadie - gruño el peliblanco enojado.

Pero Bakura! Mi madre lo necesita - recordo Yami pareciendo desesperado.

Sabes el dolor que causa en nosotros la invocacion? Es como si te atara con fuerza algo invisible, sin dejarte respirar o moverte... Suprime tu energia, tu cuerpo y tu mente hasta que el dolor y la desesperacion hace que permitas que el hechizo te arrastre a este plano - Yami al instante se sintio mal... El no queria... Pero su madre...

Yugi tu conoces de Aether algun Celestial que puedas convencer de ayudar? - pregunto Bakura algo menos enojado... La mirada de Yami era bastante desesperada y eso le remordia la conciencia.

Aether es demasiado grande, no conozco a demasiadas criaturas y los Celestiales estan en un lugar mucho mas apartado - murmuro Yugi con tristeza - ... Pero podria intentar buscar a alguno!

.... Yo tambien tengo que buscar algo! No me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados mientras mi madre muere - gruño Yami furioso.

Calmate y acompañame Yami, creo que tengo una idea - dijo Seth de pronto llamando su atencion, miro al anciano en forma de despedida antes de girar sobre sus talones - acompañame

Que tienes en mente? - pregunto Yami serio mientras las criaturas seguian de cerca.

Recuerdo una vieja leyenda de cueva que esconde una pureza incrible, nosotros necesitamos es pureza para combatir el poder maligno de la maldicion - explico Seth - si logramos dar con la ubicacion de dicha cueva podriamos tener con que salvar a tia

Como una cueva puede contener energia pura? La energia no se contiene o se destruye, solo se transforma - comento Bakura confundido - ... Alli debe haber alguna criatura

Yo que carajos voy a saber? Yo solo recorde la leyenda luego de pensarlo y solo habla de energia pura - dijo el castaño con fastidio.

Yami suspiro, esto era lo mejor que tenian por los momentos - donde leiste esa leyenda?

En los manuscritos familiares - respondio y se detuvo frente a su habitacion - no quiero que hagan desastre dentro

No lo escuchen, tampoco es que esta tan ordenado para comenzar - susurro Joey con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Y de quien es la culpa de eso? -gruño Seto a su lado.

Por su parte Yami no estaba prestadole atencion a las criaturas, el tenia mas preocupaciones en mente que esas! Seth despues de unos segundos de busqueda llego con un pergamino, parecia tan viejo que estaba a punto de hacerse polvo - joder esta cosa cuantos siglos tiene?

Creo que es casi de la epoca de los faraones, asi que tiene unos buenos siglos - respondio Seth encogiendose de hombros - asi que te recomiendo manejarlo con cuidado

Esa cueva ya debe estar enterrada en la puta arena, si habia algo alli ya debe estar podrido - comento Joey ganandose un mirada fea de mago y Yami.

Mejor vamos a analizar esto y ya - gruño Seth negando con la cabeza... El queria a su dragon, pero a veces desearia que no abriera la boca.

Paso un largo rato donde Yami y Seth leian varios libros y los comparaban con lo que sea que estaba escrito en ese pergamino, las criaturas no molestaron en todo el rato... No podian ayudar asi que no estorbaban en lo que sea que hacian los dos Magos.

Creo que este es el mapa mas acertado que podemos hacer por ahora; ya alli sera buscar viejas marcas magicas... - murmuro Yami con esperanza, no queria hacer todo este viaje y que de pronto esta fuera solo una fabula vieja - crees que esta cueva sea real?

Es nuestra mejor oportunidad, que Yugi busque a un Celestial en Aether tomara tiempo que no tenermos - gruño Seth recogiendo todo - prepara a tus criaturas para que salgamos en una hora. 

Vale... - Yami suspiro y se giro, llevandose la sorpresa de ver a Bakura y Yugi acurrucados y dormidos en una esquinita de la habitacion. Se enternecio y sonrio un poco, a pesar de todo esos dos siempre conseguian hacerlo sonreir - chicos, vamos a salir y necesitamos movernos

Yugi se sacudio un poco pero contrario a otras veces, las dos criaturas estaban despierta y listas con rapidez - a donde vamos Yami?

Vamo a ir a investigar en el desierto, tenemos que buscar la vieja ciudad magica de Kemet - respondio el Mago con una sonrisa nerviosa - los Sennen provenimos de una larga data de Magos que descendemos del mismo Faraon de Kemet, uno de los magos mas poderosos que han existido... Yo me llamo Yami Atem, Atem por el antiguo faraon Atem de Kemet

Yugi le miro con asombro - wow!

Eso dices ahora, pero Kemet desaparecio por alguna razon y se supones que debemos buscar esa ciudad ya que cerca de alli esta a cueva - Yami suspiro ante el pensamiento de la tarea entre manos - tenemos una idea de donde estaba pero no es seguro

Sea como sea te ayudaremos Yami - aseguro Yugi y Bakura no tuvo de otra mad que asentir.

Gracias chicos, se que purdo confiar en ustedes - Yami estaba realmente feliz de tenerlos a ambos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	9. Nuevo Amigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Aww...! Nunca encontraremos ese lugar! - grito Joey frustrado, acalorado y cansado.

Joder Joey, callate y busca que esto es importante - gruño Seto a su lado.

El grupo habia salido hace unas horas del Coven Sennen en busca de la cueva, habian llegado al desierto donde creian que estaba el pueblo y llevaban rato recorriendole para nada. Yugi y Bakura no decian nada, pero estaban bastante cansados tambien... Ese sol infernal les tenia al borde de la insolacion.

Yami suspiro - vengan aqui, no los quiero a ustedes dos enfermos

Mientras Yami se escargaba de darles agua a los dos sobrenaturales y asegurarse que no calleran inconcientes por el calor abrazador del desierto, su primo Seth miraba la informacion que trajeron. Tenia que haber algo que no habian visto... O hecho - _esta mierda no sirve, necesitamos algo mas... -_ Bien era hora de usar la magia... Se dijo a si mismo el Mago Castaño, cerro los ojos y coloco las manos en el suelo...

_Por favor espiritu de la tierra, un hijo necesita de tu ayuda..._   
_Solo busco el camino a mi destino, necesito llegar y asi salvar una vida..._

La tierra parecio vibrar ante su energia, Seth sonrio cuando vio el viento soplar la arena en una direccion - Yami creo que ya se donde tenemos que ir

Yami asintio sintiendose algo mas relajado, al parecer ya tenian un rumbo fijo. Por su parte Seto tenia una expresion mosqueda, algo raro en el a decir verdad - si podias hacer eso porque no lo hiciste desde el principio?

Porque no queria molestar a los elementos de mas, ellos son seres poderosos que no estan aqui para facilitarnos la vida - respondio Seth con tranquilidad..

Sabia que ni Seto o Joey entenderia aquello, ambos como dragones eran mas fuertes que cualquier criatura. Estaban excentos de muchas cosas ya que eran magia en su estado mas puro, dominar a un dragon siempre fue un problema gracias a aquello... Los elementos siempre les tenian en un pedestal y eera complicado que estos te dejaran tomarlos, que Seth lo lograra fue gracias a mucha insistencia y a su astucia para demostrar el excelente mago que era.

Continuaron siguiendo el camino que les trazaban los pequeños remolinos de arena, hasta que estos de pronto se detuvieron. Yami y Seth se miraron entre ellos confundidos... Aun estaban en el medio de la nada, que sera lo que los espiritus de los elementos querian? No pudieron ni hablarse entre ellos cuando comenzo a materializarse frente a ellos una hermosa mujer hecha de arena - **hola jovenes magos, es un placer verlos por fin aqui...**

 _Porn fin? Que acaso nos esperaban...?_ \- se preguntaron ambos confundidos.

 **Pensabamos que nunca llegaria nadie digno por el pobre** \- comento otra voz divertida, esta vez masculina salir de una pequeña llama que se expandio hasta formar a un hombre fornido - **lleva siglos aqui sellado**

 **Es un alma pura y sacrificada, por eso no podiamos dejar que cualquiera lo obtuviera** \- dijo una nueva voz delicada y aparecio a un lado del hombre la mujer de agua que antes habia visto - p **ero** **estoy segura que tu que haras un trabajo estupendo por este pequeño como lo hiciste con Yugi**

 **El ha tenido un solo maestro y eso no cambiara al parecer** \- bien... Al parecer frente al grupo aparecerian los cuatro espiritus elementales, ya que una figura masculina eterea hecha de viento se materializo frente a ellos - **espero que no hayas cambiado ahora, si lo hiciste el pobre se llevara una terrible sorpresa...**

 _Bien... Se estan refiriendo a mi y no entiendo un carajo joder_ \- penso Yami parpadeando, miro a Seth a su lado y fue evidente que estaba tan confundido como el.

Pero ninguno de los Espiritus les dio chanse de preguntar ya que la tierra temblo y detras de ellos comenzo a emerger la entrada a una cueva, cuando el suelo dejo de temblar ya entrada estaba totalmente fuera los espiritua desaparecieron dejandoles con mas dudas de las que querian - que carajos paso aqui!? - gruñeron Bakura y Joey al unisono.

Ni idea, pero supongo que esta es la cueva que buscabamos - murmuro Yami adelantandose un poco para ver la entrada... Sin ver nada mas que negrura mas haya - .... Creo que se referian a mi cuando dijeron todo aquello

Eso note, pero no te dejare entrar solo asi que vamos a ver que carajos hay alli dentro - dijo Seth, con eso todos seguieron el camino que trazaban Seth y Yami dentro de la cueva. Primero caminaban a oscuras, teniendo mucho cuidado de lo que pisaban y de no separarse. Pero de pronto vieron como la luz se encendia mas al frente de ellos y como no tenian de otra caminaron mas rapidamente para llegar a la luz, Yami fue el primero en llegar y quedar asombrado por la belleza de todo.

Parecia ser un templo antiguo, todo de color blanco y con detalles plateados. Columnas y paredes ornamentadas con jeroglificos, el suelo de un marmol brillante que parecia recien pulido y enredaderas de plata decorando el lugar - Yami mira! - exclamo Yugi de pronto y el aludido giro para quedar sorprendido al ver la imagen que parecia grabada en la pared central.... Se parecia a el (mas como que parecia ser el mismo gravado en esa pared), para mas de su confusion habia otra criatura grabada junto a su copia peligrosamente parecida a su Yugi.

 _Porque hay una imagen mia grabada en esa pared? O porque sale Yugi...?_ \- penso con el ceño fruncido, tambien habia un tercero en la pared... Este porque demonios se parecia a Bakura!?

Que demonios es esto? - pregunto Bakura y Yami miro que estaba mas dentro del templo que cualquiera de ellos, curioso por lo que sea que estuviera mirando el peliblanco camino hasta el.

El Mago miro como su Oscuro tocaba una bella estatua de yeso de un ser muy parecido a el, solo que con facciones y expresion muchisimo mas suave y con cuatro alas en vez dos, con muchas de esas enredaderas de plata que parecian sostener a la pacifica figura en su lugar. Momento... Esas enredaderas parecian estar cargadas de magia, curioso paso su mano por ellas subiendo por el brazo enredado en ellas hasta casi llegar a la mejilla...

Toca a Ryou y te la vez conmigo imbesil - gruño una voz enojada sobresaltando a todos.

Un hombre de cabellos blancos y cortos habia aparecido cerca de la entrada a la cueva, Yami noto como esta parecia estar mirando a todos con ojos lavanda analiticos. Rapidamente el Mago tricolor se adelanto para encarar al hombre - quien eres tu?

Soy Akefia, estoy castigado aqui por mis estupideces hasta que alguien reclame a Ryou - respondio y a Yami no le gusto la sonrisa algo maliciosa que coloco, aunque cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el realmente parecio asombrarse - ..... Que demonios...?

Yami gruño... Otro que parecia saber algo que el no, que molesto es esto joder! - que es este lugar? - pregunto serio.

Bueno... Es una tumba, un templo para proteger a Ryou y para mi algo como una prision - respondio y para mortificacion de Yami una espada aparecio en las manos del moreno - pero no me importa como te veas, si realmente eres quien creo que eres entonces me patearas el culo sin problemas... Siempre lo hiciste faraoncete de mierda

 _Mier...._ \- Yami por un pelo esquivo la espada del recien llegado, fruncio el ceño enojado y en su mano aparecio la guadaña que la union con Bakura le habia dado. Fue justo a tiempo que la convoco, ya que gracias a ella pudo protegerse del siguiente ataque del moreno.

Yami! - exclamo Yugi preocupado y con un gruñido enojado salto hacia el peliblanco moreno, pero para asombro de todos este en un sencillo movimiento le atrapo del cuello al vuelo.

Tsk! Que molesto eres y fuiste Heba, siempre jodiendome cuando queria acabar con este tipo molesto - gruño el moreno arrojando a Yugi como si no fuera nada a una esquina - aunque tu si moriste.... - murmuro en voz baja, siendo Yami el unico que logro escucharlo - tsk! Estupidos elementos, no podian dejarlo como estaba verdad?

Que quieres decir? - pregunto Yami apretando los dientes con enojo, esto de no saber o entender nada le estaba molestando - y vuelve a ponerle una mano encima a Yugi y no respondo por mis actos!

Que vas a hacer? Matarme? - pregunto el moreno burlon - te informo que ya estoy muerto y desde hace mucho tiempo, asi que no hay nada que me puedas hacer realmente

No vas a lastimar a Yami! - grito Yugi volviendo a intentar darle un zarpazo con sus garras, pero el moreno se quito del camino sin problemas.

Debi haber supuesto que no te quedarias lejos, eres el mismo insistente y molesto mocoso - murmuro mirando al domador que gruñia, iba a hacer algo mas pero no pudo al ser enviado contra una pared de golpe.

Balura no iba a dejar que este idiota lastimara a esos dos, si alguien tenia permiso de lastimarles (y por placer nada mas) era el! Asi que provecho que el tipo estaba distraido para lanzarle una poderosa maldicion - _vamos a ver como te recuperas de esa espiritud estupido!_

Sabes lo curioso de las maldiciones? No puedes caer en dos a la vez y yo estoy tan maldito que no existe otra maldicion que mate a la que llevo encima - Bakura realmente se sorprendio cuando el tipo aparecio detras de el sin ninguna herida y antes de poder moverse del lugar le patearon hacia una pared, iba a saltar enojado hacia el tipo otra vez pero las enrredaderas de plata lo atraparon en su lugar a peticion del espectro.

Yami vio aquello sumamente enojado - Yugi no le ataques mas, no quiero que salgas lastimado

Pero Yami! Quiero ayudarte - gimio el tricolor, aunque la mirada que le arrojaron le hizo obedecer.

Al parecer el faraoncete se enojo! - grito de forma molesta el espectro.

Porque me llamas asi? No soy precisamente un faraon sabes? - gruño Yami fastidiado

No me interesa tu nombre de ahora, te conoci como Atem y asi te quedaras para mi - respondio Akefia tomando su espada - todo esto es tan parecido que hasta me da risa, tu mismo primo y sus mismos dragones... Heba.... Solo falta que Ryou se libere de la piedra en la que esta preso y me pate el culo junto a ti para que me de nostalgia... Han pasado siglos y nada a cambiado

Yami no dijo nada ante eso, como hacerlo si sentia que todos sabian algo sobre el que el mismo no sabia? Tampoco es que el moreno le dio mucha oportunidad de preguntar o pensar ya que corrio hacia el con intenciones de cortarlo a la mitad, pero Yami no se dejaria asi que contraresto y de un golpe se lo saco de encima.

El tricolor ya estaba arto de este tipo, asi que no le dio oportunidad de recuperarse y le ataco. Duraron un largo rato en eso y pronto Yami se dio cuenta de que Akefia parecia estarlo probando nada mas... Pero porque parecia estarle probando? Que demonios estaba sucediendo aqui!?

Je! Veo que eres bastante mas debil que antes, pero tambien eres mas joven que la ultima vez que nos vimos - dijo Akefia de pronto dejanfo de atacar - ya me aburrio esto faraoncete, los dioses o como seas que se llamen ahora te estaban esperando para que lo liberaras de todas maneras asi que muevete y hazlo

Dime que esta sucediendo aqui primero - gruño Yami frustrado.

Te dire nada mas lo que tengo permitido decir pendejo, asi que con eso te aguantas - respondio haciendo la guadañada desaparecer - habia una vez un ladron muy idiota y enojado que le robo al faraon una criatura hermosa - comenzo caminando hacia la estatua del ser angelical y la señalo - penso que podia hacerla suya pero termino siendo su amigo, aunque eso no le quito el que fuera idiota y quisiera hacerle daño al faraon...

Asi que abrio lo que no debia a pesar de los ruegos de cierta lindura, casi no destruye el mundo pero la lindura y sus amigos se sacrificaron por arreglar la metida de pata del ladron - continuo y su voz estaba cargada de algo que Yami no podia ubicar - uno de ellos se destruyo... Yo pensaba que completamente - aqui miro al domador tricolor aun en su esquina - y la lindura estaba por seguirle pero cierto faraon lo salvo sellandole y congelandolo en el lugar, despues de eso al faraon ya no le quedaba mucha energia vital ni nada por lo que luchar... El idiota ladron si consiguio destruir todo lo el queria, asi que tambien murio

Yami parpadeo esperando mas... Pero el moreno se apoyo casualmente contra el pedestal donde estaba la estatua - si quieres algo mas pues estas muy jodido, queda en ti averiguar algo mas si tienes curiosidad... - fue lo ultimo que dijo el moreno antes de desvanecerse dejando a todos congelados.

Uno... Dos... Tres... Minutos completos pasaron sin que nadie hiciera o lograra nada, hasta que Seth se arto y fue hasta Yami - podrias moverte y terminar con esto? Recuerda que tia no espera para siempre!

Como carajos hago? Se supone que esto es una criatura verdad? - gruño Yami caminando hacia la estatua y pensando que hacer, Yugu y Bakura (que se habia logrado soltar en cuanto el moreno se esfumo) llegaron junto a el en silencio - me disculpas si no se como darle vida a una estatua o revivir a alguien!

Seth le miro frustrado - Tsk! Estamos aqui por algo, asi que muevete y piensa

Yami gruño y se volvio a girar hacia la estatua, la miro por un largo tiempo y mientras mas tiempo le miraba mas sentia algo curioso en su pecho... Casi como hubiera algo muy dentro de el mismo que conociera a ese ser - ese tipo dijo que se llamaba Ryou... - susurro para si mismo - comi hago para sacarte de alli Ryou?

En cuanto Yami habia terminado de susurrar aquello las enredaderas comenzaron a iluminarse y a retroceder, la estatua del ser angelical parecia comenzar a resquebrajarse a medida que las enredaderas retrocedian. Una delgada escama de piedra cayo de la mejilla mostrando una suave piel palida y esa fue la primera de muchas, pronto empezaron a caer partes de cuello y cada vez mas rapido. Hasta que en brazos de Yami cayo respirando suavemente un chico de pariencia delicada, cabello blanco y cuatro pares de alas.

Eso es un celestial Egipcio, segun historias el ultimo desaparecio hace mas de 5mil años, supongo que ahora sabemos que se hizo - comento Seth despues de analizar a la criatura en brazos de Yami.

Un gruñido llamo a atencion de todos y de la pared salio un enorme leon alado gruñendo con fiereza, algo alarmados le vieron acercarse pero Yugi se adelanto sonriendo y el leon se volvio un gatito muy grande en sus manos - aww! El es el compañero de Ryou, que cuando liberaste a su dueño tambien le liberaste a el - informo aunque hizo un puchero cuando el leon se sacudio sus caricias y salio de la cueva sin esperar a nadie.

Supongo que no hay nada mas que hacer aqui, vamos a casa - ordeno Yami y todo asintieron para seguirle a la salida.

En cuanto todos habian salido de la cueva el espectro de Akefia volvio a aparecer con una suave sonrisa - no soy tan feliz de que el faraoncete vuelva a tenerlo, pero supongo que es mejor que este con el a aqui mientras pasan los siglos

 **Por fin creo que maduraste!** \- comento una voz burlona y divertida, Akefia puso los ojos en blanco cuando a un lado de el aparecio el espiritu del fuego - **creo que eso es un gran logro para ti Akefia, estoy muy orgulloso de ti**

 **Jejeje supongo que castigarlo rindio sus frutos** \- o demonios... Al parecer todos los espiritus vendria a joderlo.

Si que bien, me mandaron a mi esquinita por 5mil años y ya aprendi mi leccion - murmuro Akefia mosqueado.

 **No te pongas asi, alguien tenia que hacerle compañia a Ryou y que mejor que el idiota que lo saco de su casa** \- gruño el espiritud del aire

Ya termine aqui! Me puedo ir? - pregunto el moreno con una mirada ilusionada, 5mil años en un hueco olvidado por dios ya le tenia hasta la coronilla!

 **Supongo que ya culminaste tu castigo, asi que puedes irte a descansar** \- respondio mujer de agua con una sonrisa

Por cierto... No podian dejar muertos a Heba y Atem? Tenian que revivirlos!? - gruño el moreno sin quitar la sonrisa, saldria de aqui!

 **Por tu culpa nunca pudieron vivir su vida realmente asi que nos ocupamos de darles a todos una segunda oportunidad** \- dijo el espiritud de la tierra - **realmente** **hicimos mas que reencarnar a Atem y recogimos lo que quedo de Heba para ver que podiamos hacer por el, asi nacio Yugi que es su propio ser pero tiene una parte del antiguo Heba**

Puuf! A mi no me toca segunda oportunidad? Mira que Ryou me tomo cariño - pregunto burlon, el mismo sabia que no merecia un carajo. 

**Ryou le toma cariño a cualquiera y de todas maneras no te sirvio de nada, el te dijo que era una estupidez abrir el sello de ese ente y le escuchaste?** \- gruño el espiritud del aire con una mirada fea - **mejor largate antes de que te dejemos en esta esquinita 5mil años mas**

Ante eso Akefia abrio los ojos comicamente y desaparecio, 5mil años mas y seguro se volvia loco - _espero que esta reencarnacion de Atem sea igual al faraoncete y cuide de Ryou, si no voy a regresar de donde este para despellejarlo_

* * *

**Hora de las imagenes!**

**Asi estaba vestido Ryou**

  
**Estas son sus alas, solo pongalas doble XP**

  
**Asi es la guadaña de Yami**

  
**Este es el leon**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Nos vemos una proxima vez!! 


	10. Como hago para Ayudarte?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Yami... Cuando despertara? - pregunto Yugi preocupado, habian llegado a casa el dia anterior y desde entonces el celestial peliblanco habia sido colocado sobre la cama... Esperaban que despertara pronto, pero no parecia querer hacerlo.

No se, pero espero sea pronto, mama no resistira para siempre - mumuro Yami preocupado tanto por la situacion de su madre como por la criatura en su habitacion - paso siglos sellado, quien sabe como estara su cuerpo y su mente...

Yugi asintio y siguio mirando preocupado a la nueva criatura, no se veia a si mismo siendo sellado y luego despertado en un entorno tan distinto - que pasara cuando despierte?

Un paso a la vez Yugi, primero esperemos que despierte - dijo el Mago y cerro la conversacion - vamos pequeño, tenemos a Kura sin vigilancia y sabemos que eso es peligroso

Yugi asintio con una sonrisa divertida, eso era cierto.... A Bakura no se le podia dejar solo mucho tiempo si no queria el caos desatado, salieron de la habitacion y no terminaron de cruzar el pasillo cuando escucharon algo caer con fuerza del lugar que acabaron de abandonar. Ambos se miraron confundidos antes de regresarse en carrera al lugar, abrieron la puerta de golpe y vieron al peliblanco intentando levantarse del suelo mientras miraba a su alrededor frenetico.

Yami al instante se adelanto y le ayudo a levantarse a pesar de que parecia querer alejarse - ssshh... Calmate pequeño, no te hare daño... - susurro y no sabia si hizo bien o mal ya que el cuerpecito entre sus brazos se puso totalmente rigido.

.... A-Atem....? - murmuro el peliblanco mirandolo con sus enormes y humedos ojos esmeralda - .............?

Bien, eso ultimo no lo habia entendido para nada. Y los balbuceos alterados luego tampoco, lo unico que entendio fue el nombre de "Atem" - calmate pequeño no te entiendo nada - dijo y el chico se detuvo mirandole con confusion, Yami suspiro... Hablar con una criatura que ha pasado 5mil años sellada no era nada facil.... Momento...

 _Soy un idiota, seguro ni siquiera sabe el idioma_ \- penso al verle decir cosas inentendibles para el - Yugi, llama a Seth, estoy seguro que el podra comunicarse con el

El tricolor asintio y salio rapidamente de la habitacion, mientras tanto Yami se sento en la cama y jalo al pobre a su regazo que seguia aferrandose a el e intentando comunicarse - _esto sera mas dificil de lo que crei en un principio..._

Que necesitas Yami? - pregunto Seth entrando segundos despues.

Ve a ver si puedes hablar con el, si no tendremos que buscar un hechizo de idiota o algo asi - gruño Yami pasando sus dedos por los sedosos mechones del chico derrotado. 

Aunque en cuanto los ojos verdes de posaron sobre Seth parecio encogerse con nerviosismo - **Seth... Que haces aqui!? No se supone que...? No primero seria... Donde estoy? Porque Atem no me responde! O no me entiende, o soy yo que no entiendo nada?**

No puedo creer que no entiendes y hablas Egipcio Antiguo Yami, ese es uno de los lenguajes magicos de nuestro Coven - reclamo Seth con una mirada fea - **primero niño el no es el Atem que tu conoces, han pasado siglos y has estado sellado como una estatua en un antiguo templo**

 **Pero.. Pero... Nosotros no estabamos en... Y Akefia! Akefia... El iba a hacer algo, algo malo y tonto... Pero no recuerdo que..** \- Seth suspiro, esto debia manejarlo con tacto al parecer, el pobre parecia confundido y alterado.

 **Mirame niño...** \- Yami miro feo a su primo cuando tomo el menton del chico para que le mirara sin mucho cuidado - **has pasado 5mil años sellado mas o menos, ya nada es como lo conoces y tienes que acostumbrarte**

Bien... Quiza esa no fue la mejor forma de decir aquello, pero podran culparlo? El no era precisamente amable! El Celestial duro un largo rato en silencio y de pronto sus ojos se entrecerraron, hasta que de pronto comenzo a sisearle al castaño - **crees que soy tonto? Tu y Akefia le hicieron algo a Atem! Me estas mintiendo! Que clase de maldicion le arrojaste!**

 **Que....? No! Este no es Atem, se llama Yami!** \- dijo el castaño al ver los siseos enojados y la magia comenzado a rodear al peliblanco - **calmate!**

Pero esta vez le ignoro, solto un gruñido enojado y se libero de los brazos de Yami para golpear contra la pared al castaño, se notaba que le costaba mantenerse en pie pero aun asi mantuvo su posicion - **que le hiciste a Yami y donde nos metiste!? Donde se metio Akefia!?**

Ehhh... Ryou! Porque... - Yugi intento tranquilizarlo pero se encogio cuando escucho el siseo enojado salir de los labios del peliblanco.

Aunque este parpadeo cuando lo miro y parecio algo aliviado, solto al castaño que tosio un poco para recuperar el aliento - **.... Heba! Que le pasa a Atem? Porque no parece entenderme?** \- susurro abrazando con fuerza al tricolor, se notaba que estaba asustado, nervioso y preocupado. 

Ehh... - Yugi miro a Yami sin saber que hacer mientras devolvia el abrazo - Ryou no se que...

El peliblanco de pronto se alejo como si el contacto con el le quemara, gimio desesperado cuando se dio cuenta que tampoco se entendia con el tricolor - _debo salir de aqui... Este no es el palacio! Necesito... Necesito salir de aqui, debo encontrar a los Visir... O a Akefia! El debe saber que esta pasando aqui, debe explicarme que hicieron el y Seth!_ \- penso y sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada salio huyendo de la habitacion.

Yami muevete y atrapalo! - gruño Seth fastidiado - duermelo o algo, voy a buscar un maldito hechizo de idioma para el o para ti

Al tricolor no necesitaban decirle aquello, un sobrenatural alterado, nervioso y que para colmo no se ubicaba era una receta eficaz para un desastre - Yugi intenta atraparlo - ordeno haciendo que este asintiera para correr junto a el.

El celestial habia salido de esa muy pequeña habitacion donde le tenian, miro a su alrededor aun mas confundido... Que eran todos estos adornos? Donde estaba el oro que siempre debia rodear al faraon? Cada vez se convencia mas de que esta era una treta de Seth y el tonto de Akefia, seguro habian secuestrado tambien a Heba y Atem para.... No sabia, pero lo iba a averiguar. Tambien tenia que averiguar porque no recordaba casi nada, solo flashes o retazos de su secuestro con Akefia.

Lo unico que recordaba claro era su vida con Atem y Heba, como vivian los tres juntos en el palacio... Como tenian tantos planes y aun tantas cosas por hacer hasta que llego el tonto de Akefia a sacarlo de su casa, no odiaba al moreno al contrario siempre quiso curar esa herida sangrante que este parecia tener... Pero el ladron era terriblemente terco! Incluso tuvo el descaro de ponerle un collar para sellar sus...

Momento, sus poderes estaban libres... Desde cuando era que? Toco su cuello y lo noto desnudo, no podia ser! El tenia ademas del collar-sello todos los adornos que Atem le colocaba a Heba y a el para mostrar a quien pertenecian... Miro sus brazos, perturbadoramente desnudos. Akefia prometio no quitarle sus joyas, esos eran un regalo de Atem para el! Ahora si estaba enojado con Akefia, mas enojado que nunca!

Giro la cabeza y se congelo al verse en un espejo completamente, esa no era su ropa y no tenia ni una gota de oro! No es que fuera vanidoso y los necesitara para sentirse bien, pero es que todo lo que llevaba avisaba de su estatus como compañero del faraon y no solo eso... Se los regalo Atem y las apreciaba - _voy a matarte Akefia, esta vez si voy a matarte por robarme!_ \- penso corriendo por el pasillo buscando una salida.

Gruño amenzador cuando vio a tres criaturas reunidas... Dos de ellas con energia Oscura! - _sabia que este lugar era malo, solo gente mala tiene criaturas del Reino de las Sombras como compañeros!_

Oye que demonios te sucede? - gruño Bakura al ver al celestial gruñendo y siseando, casi se parecia a el con lo erizado que tenia los cabellos.

 **Nefy** \- llamo Ryou, seguro su leon le ayudaria a salir de aqui y averiguar que estaba pasando.

De detras del Celestia aparecio un enorme portal plateado y de el salio gruñendo el leon alado que habian visto antes - **jejeje hola cariño, me alegro de verte!** \- saludo con amor dando suaves rascaditas mientras subia a su lomo - **sacame de aqui porfavor llevame a Kemet**

El leon por un momento se quedo quieto como procesando lo dicho, pero luego gruño y corrio hacia la salida empujando todo a su paso. Ryou escucho gritos salir de donde antes estaba pero lo ignoro, el necesitaba saber que estaba pasando aqui! - **Nefy no recuerdo mucho de lo que ha pasado o paso, estoy tan confundido! Tu sabes que ocurre amor?**

El leon por supuesto que sabia que ocurria y estaba bastante angustiado por su maestro, pero tambien sabia que debia hacerle ver su nueva situacion. Por ello si lo llevaria a la planicie desertica que antes era la maravillosa ciudad de Kemet, alli le explicaria todo y esperaba que el golpe no fuera tan doloroso.

Ryou se confundio cuando su amigo solo le gruño un "ya veras" algo apagado, porque Nefy ni era directo? El siempre lo era! Agradecia que al menos se pudiera comunicar con el, solo los maestros de las bestias sobrenaturales podian hablar con ellos... O seres como Heba que eran como guardianes, su amigo le quitaba al menos un poco de la soledad aplastante que aparecia atraparlo desde que desperto en esa habitacion solo.

De pronto aterrizaron y Ryou gruño cuando vio el desierto a su alrededor - **Nefy! Te dije Kemet! No el desierto, quiero saber que esta pasando!** \- grito frustrado el pobre peliblanco bajando del lomo de la criatura y mirando a su alrededor - **no reconozco nada Nefy, porfavor llevame al palacio!**

Ryou gruño aun mas frustrado cuando el leon se sento en la arena y miro a su alrededor con algo en su mirada que no podia describir, le miro mover su pata pidiendole que se acercara. El celestial suspiro y camino de regreso a el, sintio como el leon pego su frente a la de el e imagenes comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza... No imagenes, mas bien recuerdos, recuerdos de cuando...

 **Akefia... A-Akefia abrio la puerta al Reino de las Sombras aunque le rogue que no lo hiciera... A-Abrio las puertas del Nether y libero a esa bestia que creo Aknadin, pero la d-destruimos...** \- susurro con los ojos bajos - A **-** **Atem, H-Heba y yo nos sacrificamos para destruirlo... Pero A-Atem me salvo... E-Estoy solo... No hay palacio o... Alguien q-que conociera... Y-Ya ni siquiera A-Akefia esta p-para...**

El leon solto un gemido lastimero cuando vio a su maestro arrodillarse en el suelo sollozando, se acurruco y se hizo bolita alrededor de el para darle consuelo. Comenzo a lamer cariñosamente sus mejillas probando las lagrimas buscando calmarlo, pero tristemente eso no parecia que sucederia en un momento proximo. Se acurruco mas fuerte alrededor del delicado cuerpo de su amo cuando este se aferro a su melena y escondio su carita para seguir llorando, se acosto en la arena y le dejo desahogarse... Eso es todo lo que podia hacer por ahora.

* * *

Joder... Donde se habra metido? - se pregunto Yami muerto de preocupacion, ya llevaban horas buscando al Celestial y ni idea de donde estaba.

No debiste dejarlo escapar imbesil, quien sabe donde se perdio! - reclamo Seth a su lado

Yugi suspiro y se adelanto para tratar de calmar los animos, pero un rugido en el cielo llamo la atencion de todos. Frente a ellos aterrizo el hermoso leon y nadie supo como reaccionar, este camino con toda la gracia que poseia y se paro frente a Yami, se giro un poco y mostro al peliblanco acurrucado en su lomo hipando adormecido - que le sucedio? - pregunto Yami preocupado.

El leon gruño un poco y Yugi tradujo - esta deprimido porque se dio cuenta de su situacion, nos esta pidiendo que lo cuidemos ya que nosotros fuimos los que lo sacamos del sello

Esta bien, yo lo cuidare - asintio Yami, de todas maneras el era el responsable del Celestial.

El leon gruño de acuerdo y dejo que sacara de su lomo al peliblanco, Yami suspiro por enesimas vez ese dia cuando sintio como el cuerpecito se sacudia con sollozos... Esto no debia ser nada facil de aceptar para el pobre - Vamos dentro, voy a recostar a Ryou un rato mas - ordeno Yami y todos asintieron de acuerdo para regresar a casa.

Yami camino hasta su habitacion sin soltar al chico, este parecia haberse calmado pero aun no sacaba la mirada de su pecho. Le acosto con delicadeza en su cama y acaricio sus mechones mirando como se hacia una pequeña bolita con sus alas cubriendole. Se quedo en el lugar esperando a ver si el chico se movia pero pronto se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba era dormido, sonrio suavemente y le dejo dormir un rato... Quizas asi mejoraria el estado de animo del mas pequeño.

Un largo rato despues entro Seth con una hermosa gargantilla en las manos - aqui esta, me costo un poco pero mientras use esto podra hablar y entender nuestro idioma

Gracias Seth, supongo que deberia despertarlo para ponerselo - dijo Yami tomando el collar.

Sacudio suavemente el hombro del peliblanco y le miro despertarse con lentitud, Yami se sintio realmente triste cuando miro las esmeraldas opacas y deprimidas del chico... Se notaba que era tan puro y tierno como su Yugi, asi que verlo en este estado era casi un pecado. Le hizo unas pocas señas mostrando el collar y aunque Ryou le miro confundido dejo que le colocaran el adorno, le activo con una chispa de magia y sonrio un poco para ver si subia un poco el estado de animo del pobre - me entiendes?

Si... Ahora si - fue su unica respuesta apagada.

Ehh... Como te sientes? - pregunto Yami buscando algo con que conversar o distraer al peliblanco.

..... Solo - susurro - ... Porque me sacaron de la cueva?

Bueno... Mi mama fue victima de una maldicion muy poderosa que solo puede ser curada por un Celestial, tu podrias hacerlo? - respondio cohibido el Mago, no queria pedirle nada con el estado deprimido en el que estaba el mas pequeño.

Donde esta tu mama? Si es una maldicion tan mala es mejor curarla pronto - dijo Ryou levantandose - llevame con ella y vere que puedo hacer...

Yami no estaba tan seguro de querer molestar a Ryou antes de que se sintiera sintiera mejor, pero su madre... No sabia cuanto tiempo tenia antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, asi que asintio con dudas y guio al peliblanco hacia donde estaba la mujer. No hablaron en todo el camino, Yami no sabia que decir y a Ryou no se le veian muchas ganas de nada. Hasta que al fin llegaron y Yami vio como el Celestial puso una cara de desagrado - paso algo?

La energia Nether de las maldiciones siempre me ha desagradado, yo era el Celestial mas puro de Egipto y siempre fui muy sensible a la energia contraria - explico caminando hacia la mujer y colcando las manos en su pecho - esta es una maldicion bastante desagradable, pero no era tan dificil curarla... En mi tiempo claro, ahora no se como esta la magia o los magos

Bastante mas debil te lo aseguro, la magia se ha diluido bastante por la incredulidad y la estupidez - informo Yami mirando interezado como la suave energia rodeaba a su madre y al peliblanco, era casi como agua limpia que se llevaba la sucia del cuerpo de su madre y dejaba el agua cristalina

... Supongo que debes tener razon, el humano siempre fue un poco tonto y sin guia de un buen f-faraon.... - Yami hizo una mueca cuando la voz del celestial se quebro un poco - era cuestion de tiempo para que olvidaran las buenas costumbres, y ha pasado mas que suficiente tiempo...

Yami no dijo nada mas, parecia que cada vez que abria la boca decia algo para recordarle cosas tristes al pobre. Aunque no necesito decir nada para que Ryou comenzara a hablar con melancolia un rato despues - es curioso... Se supone que nosotros destruimos la maldad en el mundo, pero ahora que estoy medio conciente de mi realidad puedo sentir que hay mas maldad acumuda alrededor que incluso la que existia dentro del demonio que nos sacrificamos por destruir

Tanto egoismo... Tanto odio y tanto sufrimiento... Ni siquiera los bajos fondos de Kemet se sentian asi, y eso que son solo los pocos sentimientos que me llegan a este lugar tan lejano de la concentracion mas grande de humanos - dijo y Yami pudo ver que ya habia terminado, su madre no tenia ni un rastro de esa energia que la estaba matando - tu madre se pondra bien, es una buena mujer y le di algo de mi energia vital para que mejorara mas rapido

.... Esa era una de las razones por las que los Celestiales ya no vivian fuera de Aether, ellos eran criaturas muy empaticas y tantos malos sentimientos que ahora contaminaban a los humanos les dañaban en demasia - muchas gracias por curar a mi madre, de verdad estoy bastante agradecido contigo

No te preocupes, sentirme util por un ratico fue bueno... - murmuro soltando un suspiro y abrazandose a si mismo - llama a tua curanderos para que terminen de revisarla, pero la maldicion ya fue levantada

Quieres que te lleve a comer o algo? Tambien puedes jugar con Yugi o Bakura, estoy seguro que con ellos te divertiras - pregunto Yami con una suave sonrisa - ellos siempre son amables... Bueno Kura tiene su caracter pero es bueno... O bueno uno aprende a quererlo con sus locuras y todo...

Puedo irme a recostar otro rato? Despues supongo que podria intentar algo - respondio y Yami suspiro asintiendo, le dejaria estar por a hora...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo!
> 
> Espero que le haya gustado y nos leemos una proxima vez!


	11. Bienvenido Pequeño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Un mes habia pasado y la madre de Yami se habia recuperado completamente, el que no se habia recuperado de su tristeza era el pequeño Celestial que siempre se le veia deprimido o pensativo en alguna esquina. El Mago tricolor le habia dado su espacio, pero ya no podia con su conciencia y estaba planificando algo para hacer sentir mejor al chico.

Madre hoy voy a salir y me arrastrare a Ryou quiera o no, ya esta bueno de la nuve gris que lo cubre - informo Yami con una pequeña sonrisa a la mujer que cocinaba.

Esta bien cariño, pero despues de que coman! - dijo Jamy moviendose alegremente por la cocina, el Mago sonrio feliz de que aquel evento traumatico habia pasado casi desapercibido en su madre... Aunque tampoco era raro considerando la personalidad alegre de la hembra - llama a todos, ya voy a servir

Yami asintio y recorrio la casa llamando a los habitantes dentro, a Yugi y Bakura no tuvo ni que llamarles realmente... El par de hambrientos estaban ya sentados en la mesa esperando tragar cualquier cosa deliciosa que la mama de Yami les diera. Llego hasta su habitacion donde estaba acurrucado en una esquina el Celestial siendo acunado por su leon que habia tomado una forma mas pequeña para poder entrar en la habitacion - oye Ryou, vamos que mama esta cocinando

.... Voy.... - fue la respuesta seca y apagada haciendole suspirar, le miro salir del medio de la bolita que eran su leon y el.

Ryou llego hasta donde estaba y Yami sonrio para tomarle de la mano guiandole fuera - _ummm a Bakura le gusta que les acaricien le cabello y Yugi adora que rasque sus orejas, que sera lo que le gusta a Ryou?_ \- se pregunto de pronto curioso mientras aun caminaban de la mano con el peliblanco.

Con una sonrisa travieza aprovecho lo distraido del menor y le atrajo para pegarle contra su cuerpo - ... Aahhh..!? Yami que es lo.... - pregunto un Ryou sorprendido al verse contra el Mago.

Pues quiero probar algo - murmuro mientras se preguntaba por donde comenzar, comenzo por los sedosos mechones y miro divertido como se sonrrojo un poco... Pero no era la reaccion que esperaba asi que bajo por la nuca hasta los omoplatos, bien... Escucho un pequeño gemido y la dulce carita del peliblanco cambio a algo placentero, pero ya habia comenzado asi que quiso seguir. Con la otra mano subio por la parte baja de la espalda hasta el medio de la espalda - maa!! Yami~ porque estas...? - gimio al sentir los dedos en le medio de sus alas.

Jejeje asi que te gusta que acaricien tu espalda no? - Yami defitivamente se estaba divirtiendo con las expresiones y murmullos complacidos que salian de los labios del Celestial.

Yami no se supone que lo violes para hacerlo sentir mejor, esa no es la mejor forma - vino el comentario burlon de un costado.

Yami miro a su primo con fastidio - no lo estoy violando, solo le mimo un poco... Cosa que al parecer tu seco y amargado cerebro no puede entender

Lo que sea que te deje dormir por las noches Yami - gruño Seth fastidiado - y por cierto, yo si abmito mi gusto por mis criaturas

Yo no... - Yami se detuvo procesando la informacion - que tu que!?

Pense que lo sabias, Joey, Seto y yo somos amantes... Aunque ellos me llaman a mi "Mate" - dijo Seth burlon terminando por irse.

Yami aun estaba en shock, primero porque el tempano de su primo tenia algo con alguien y segundo porque... Bueno por las misma razon! Era Seth! Y ese Seto tampoco parecia demasiado amigable, pobre del rubio que debe aguantarse al par de amargados - aww.... Podria soltarme? - pregunto un Ryou sonrojado que aun estaba siendo abrazado contra el pecho del Mago.

Momento estas calentito... - murmuro distraido aun en el dilema de su primo, no notando como la cara de Ryou ahora asemejaba a la de un tomatito maduro - oye quiero que dejes de estar triste, mira que eres bastante bonito para arrugarte con tristeza

.... Soy bonito? - bien ahora la cara del pobre parecia a punto de estallar, que el recordara su Atem era mas recatado.... Aunque este no era su Atem.

Nee! Que te dije? No quiero verte triste - dijo Yami al ver que la carita del menor habia tomado una nota depresiva - se que esto no es facil para ti pero y creo que en este punto desahogarte seria bueno, asi que dime! Que pasa por tu cabeza?

Que estoy solo, ya ni siquiera se donde estoy o como son las cosas ahora... No conozco a nadie y todos los que conocian ya no estan... No se porque Atem hizo lo que hizo para salvarme y creo que abria sido mejor si me iba con el y Heba a donde sea que esten - murmuro apoyandose contra el firme pecho con tristeza.

Primero no estas solo, aqui hay mas que suficientes personas para hacerte compañia pequeño... Tambien nos encargaremos de enseñarte, si necesita algo siemrpe estare a la orden - tranquilizo Yami acariciando de nuevo la espalda y alas del mas pequeño con cariño - todo este Coven puede estar para ti si le das la oportunidad, dejame mostrarte todo y veras que te encantara... Nunca digas que no deberias vivir que todos tienen ese derecho y ese deber

Ryou le miro entre sonrojado y sorprendido, se mordio el labio y de nuevo enterro su carita en el pecho ajeno - .... Tu me ayudarias? Yo... No creo que pueda hacer esto solo

Claro! Siempre estare aqui para ayudar a cosas tan bonitas como tu y Yugi... A Bakura tambien pero el es uncm caso a parte - aseguro Yami sonriendo un poco - pero vamos o si no la comida se enfriara y mama no sera feliz por ello

Esta bien... Y gracias - murmuro el mas pequeño sonrojado y siguiendo al Mago hacia el comedor.

El resto del momento fue muy ameno y divertido, Yami y los demas buscaban siempre formas de integrar mejor al Celestial a la familia, y aunque no tenia una sonrisa inmensa o brillante si parecia un poco mas feliz con estar alli. Ya estaban terminando y Yami se levanto con una gran sonrisa - chicos hoy saldremos a mostrarle a Ryou los alrededores, es una criatura del Coven y debe conocer su casa!

Ya era hora de que sacaras al mocoso de su cueva, si no lo hacias tu yo me tomaria la molestia de hacerlo - gruño Bakura cruzando sus brazos.

Vamos primero al Zoo de bestias misticas! - grito Yugi alegre

No, iremos primero al parque para hacerle una broma a alguien - gruño Bakura.

Yugi fruncio el ceño - a Ryou le iria mejor con tiernos animales, no haciendo maldades... Eso lo puede hacer luego, ahora trata de que sea feliz

Naa! Se divertira en alguna travezura, lo importante es que se ria - insistio el Oscuro.

Con los animales tendra amor y cariño - insistio Yugi

Conmigo se divertira - gruño Bakura.

La ceja de Yami temblo, era raro que pasaran tanto tiempo sin discutir esos dos - dije con los animales! Yo entre primero me reclamo!

Pues yo tengo mayor nivel y estare arriba en la relacion - Ryou miro como Yami parecia al borde de un ataque de frustracion, no sabia si era su lugar pero esos dos volverian loco al pobre Mago.

Ehh... - murmuro cohibido llamando la atencion del par que tenian rayitos en los ojos - porque no vamos al... Parque? Alli Bakura puede hacerme reir con alguna travezura y supongo que tanbien debe haber alguna criatura que Yugi pueda mostrarme - A Yami se le ilumino la mirada por aquella idea tan grandiosa y se preguntaba porque no se consiguio una criatura mediadora como Ryou hace tiempo... Eso le abria ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza. Yugi sonrio contento, esa era un idea fantastica! Mientras Bakura ya estaba planeando a quien amargar para su divercion. 

Ahora que ya sabemos a donde ir vamonos antes de que a estos dos les de por pelear de nuevo - dijo Yami con una sonrisa resignada mientras Ryou le miraba extrañado, Yugi y Bakura asintieron para correr hacia la puerta.

.... Es normal que discutan tanto? - pregunto Ryou despues de un rato mientras caminaban con lentitud por el Coven.

Si, son bastante distintos en personalidad y eso lo hace chocar varias veces - asintio Yami mirando con una mezcla cariño y resignacion al par algo mas delante de ellos.

Ehh... Y nadie les dice nada? Digo tu eres su Mago y no deberian comportarse asi, nosotros las criaturas del faraon podriamos tener nuestras diferencias... Pero el pueblo y nuestro faraon debia ser puesto primero que todo - comento Ryou extrañado por la actitud que habia visto en el par - yo por mis habilidades estaba siempre en las alas del sanador, Mana era un Hada que estaba encargada de la magia y el resto de Magos... Era algo torpe pero divertida...

Estaban Ra, Slifer y Obelis... Obelis era un Elemental y los otros eran dos dragones muy fuertes, Heba se encargaba de las bestias - continuo recordando cosas con una pequeña sonrisa - no se que paso con ellos... No creo que hayan muerto, los dragones som bastante duros

Eso es muy interezante Ryou, sigue hablando - pidio Yami sonriendo mientras miraba de reojo a los otros dos, Bakura con una sonrisa maliciosa haciendo quien sabe que con su magia y Yugi con una sonrisa inocente llamando a las criaturas que rondaban por el parque.

Ambos se habian sentado en la tranquilidad de una banca a conversar mientras disfrutaban de una rara tarde fresca - umm... Era muy divertido vivir en el palacio, siempre habia algo que hacer o podiamos hablar con alguien que lo necesitara

Heba era muy parecido a Yugi en muchos aspectos, Mana como te dije era torpe y divertida... Siempre lista para sacarle una sonrisa a los demas - conto con diversion - Slifer era muy serio, Obelis era sobreprotector y Ra... Bueno... Ra era un rubio loco cuando estaba en su forma humana, era el unico de nosotros que frustraba a Atem completamente... Pero siempre fuimos muy buenos amigos y hasta me queria como su Mate algunas veces

Porque no aceptastes? No le querias? - pregunto Yami.

Umm.. No fue que no acepte, es solo que Ra nunca estaba satisfecho con nada! Siempre le dije que necesitaba mas Mate's que yo, pero no habia nadie que le gustara - Yami parpadeo confundido... Bueno hasta que vio el leve sonrojo que aparecio en las mejillas y el peliblanco comento jugando con sus deditos - ...... Era un dragon muy calenton Yami, nunca queria soltarme! Y a mi tambien me gustaba Heba y... Atem asi que umm... Y Atem nunca se dejo "dominar" por el, y Ra nunca seria pasivo

Ahh... Jejeje.... Ehh.. - Yami tampoco se veia de Uke realmente, asi que medio entendia el dilema.

Extraño las locuras de Ra - murmuro Ryou suspirando.

Hay algo que no entiendo... A ti te secuestraron no? Y si tenias de enamorado a un dragon no puedo creer que no te buscara conociendo como son de posesivo los Dragones - pregunto Yami con el ceño fruncido.

Antes de que me secuestraran Ra habia pasado por su temporada de Calor y al no dejarme en cinta cayo en hibernacion, la hibernacion de los Dragones dura muchos años... Cuando desperto seguro se encontro con que todo habia desaparecido - Ryou suspiro ara si mismo - debio estar muy confundido y debastado, siun esta por hay debe estar muy amargado... El ya tenia su toque psicopata, no quiero ni saber como se puso con los años solo

Si quieres algun dia te ayudo a buscarlo, reunirte con tu Mate es lo minimo que puedo hacer despues de que curaras a mi madre - dijo Yami seguro

Ehhh... - no es que Ryou no quisiera recuperar a su Mate, pero... Yami se parecia bastante a Atem... Medio temia por su tracero de caer en las garras de Ra y con Yugi pareciendose a Heba pues... - mejor yo lo busco despues, muchas gracias por ofrecerte es muy amable de tu parte

Bueno... Aunque si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedirla - aseguro Yami y un grito con otros sonidos fuertes se escucharon a lo lejos, el Mago puso los ojos en blanco y murmuro un "Que demonios hiciste ahora Kura!?" por lo bajo haciendo reir divertido al Celestial.

Al final Bakura termino castigado y enfurruñado luego de haber hecho casi morir a dos ancianas del Coven de un susto, el Oscuro desde su lugar miraba de reojo a Yugi y Ryou jugando con unos conejos y el Kuriboh divertidos con una mirada pensativa - _.... Ummm los dos se ven bonitos juntos, creo que Ryou tambien seria un buen Mate-Uke para mi... Jejeje soy un tigre, pronto tendre a Yugi, Yami y ahora Ryou si juego bien mis cartas_ \- definitivamente fue un dia muy interezante para todos.

* * *

Los dias pasaron y poco a poco Ryou se fue integrando en la familia, ya sonreia aun mas y jugaba con los otros dos a menudo. Cosa que alegro a Yami bastante por dos razones... Uno, Ryou era un excelente mediador entre las dos criaturas... Y segundo, se estaba volviendo posesivo con el peliblanco y le gustaba verlo llevandose bien con sus criaturas.

Para este punto Yami se sentia como un pervertido total, le gustaban sus tres criaturas.... Y aun nisiquiera tenia un nexo con una de ellas! Saca el nexo joder, no deberia querer nada con ninguna! Pero es que como resistirse? Yugi era una cosita adorable que provoca tomar con amor y ternura, Bakura era... Algo que te probocaba muchas cosas no muy sanas y Ryou... Era una ternurita total que probocaba violar con delicadeza.   
Bien eso ultimo (y nada si su parte pensante y correcta tenia algo que argumentar al caso) no tuvo ningun sentido! Ya ni siquiera podia pasar un segundo sin darles duro contra el muro. Demonios Ryou tenia meses nada mas aqui, como era que queria con el ahora? - _respira Yami y olvida todas esas tonteria!_ \- se dijo a si mismo casi llorando cascaditas.

Mientras tanto Bakura habia arrastrado a Yugi y Ryou hacia la habitacion para hablar de cosas "importantes", ahora que todo estaba calmado era hora de que retomara sus planes de tener tres nuevos Mates a su diaposicion para cuando su Calor le gopeara - bien chicos! Ahora vamos a crear un buen plan para que Yami acepte aparearse con nosotros! - exclamo con una sonrisa extraña mientras arrojaba a los pobres dentro de la habitacion.

.... Que!? - chillo Ryou sonrrojado y sorprendido - Y-Yo ya tengo un Mate!

Bakura parpadeo, eso no se lo esperaba - pero eres un Celestial con 5mil años sellado! Ya ese Mate tuyo debe ser polvo!

Es un dragon, los dragones viven mucho mas que cualquier otra criatura - informo cruzando aus brazos - mira estoy marcado y todo - mostro la parte interna de su muslo donde tenia un tatuaje de un ojo dorado encerrado en un circulo morado oscuro con un par de alas saliendo del circulo. 

Joder! Esto es un problema! - gimio Bakura enfurruñado - donde esta ese Mate tuyo?

Era una estatua hasta hace unos meses y he estado aqui, no tengo ni idea de donde esta mi Mate - gruño Ryou con el ceño fruncido - ademas tu no me has cortejado ni nada para que yo sea tu Mate, no puedes venir a gruñir que sere uno de tus Mate's solo por que tu lo digas

Y-Yo... - joder Yugi no fue tan complicado!... Bueno era tambien por la raza se dio cuenta Bakura con fastidio, los domadores se cortejaban pasando tiempo juntos y compartiendo cosas... Los Oscuros ni siquiera se cortejaban! Solo se metian golpes entre ellos para demostrar su fuerza al Mate elegido - como te cortejamos?

Tratame bonito y haz cosas buenas para que me desmuestres que eres un buen Mate - Ryou sonrio internamente, casi podia ver cascaditas en los ojos del Oscuro... Pero es que queria ser tratado bonito! Ra no fue precisamente amable - _ese fue otro que me secuestro en su cueva un mes para toquetearme y hasta que no lo acepte no me dejo salir.... Bueno tampoco cuando lo acepte me dejo ir, el se emociono bastante y quizo mas "conejo", quien le dijo que soy un conejo? Que tiene la gente con secuestrarme?_

Ehh... Ryou? - pregunto Yugi extrañado de verle hacer muecas raras para si mismo.

Si estoy bien... Yo solo... Pensaba! - aseguro el Celestial con una sonrisa apenada y nerviosa.

O bien Yugi, tu eres el lindo, tu corteja a Ryou y yo voy por Yami - gruño Bakura enfurruñado.

Tengo Mate! - recordo Ryou frustrado - ustedes tienen que aceptarlo a el y el a ustedes!

Ryou tambien tienes que aceptar a Yami como tu Mago! - ordeno Bakura ignorando totalmente lo que dijo el Celestial - aun no eres totalmente parte de la familia, necesita el Nexo!

Umm supongo que podria hacerlo ahora mismo, Yami es un buen Mago - Ryou asintio y tomo la oportunidad que tuvo para huir de a habitacion, lastima que Bakura no quisiera permitir aquello y le persiguio. Ryou huia a gran velocidad para evitar ser atrapado, pero tropezo con un grito y cayo. Bakura no pudo frenar a tiempo y cayo sobre el casi aplastando al pobre...

Se puede saber ahora que pasa? - pregunto Yami con una ceja levantada.

Pues que queria formar el Nexo contigo y Bakura me persigio para quien sabe que! - respondio el pobre aplastado.

Bakura te he dicho que... - Yami abrio mucho los ojos cuando capto realmenre todo lo dicho - ....que tu ibas a hacer que!?

Forma un Nexo, eres buen Mago y te quiero - dijo Ryou sonriente y Yami suspiro... Eso era lo que le faltaba...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	12. A Viajar de Nuevo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertece, asi qur ha leer!

Yami suspiro, se estaba haciendo viejo esto de ver a Yugi y Bakura pelear por alguna tonteria, aunque por fortuna ahora el no tenia que intervenir cuando el dolor de cabeza era inminente... Un cierto Ryou lo hacia por el y mediaba la situacion expectacularmente, y hablando de ese pequeño Celestial que ahora lucia su marca de Nexo orgullosamente junto a una gargantilla de oro con la marca del Coven junto a la otra que le permitia hablar este idioma.

Chicos deberian dejar de pelearse, somos compañeros! - gimio Ryou que al parecer estaba tan arto como el mismo Yami.

Yugi no entiende que debemos hacer mi plan - Yami parpadeo, cualquier plan de Bakura era un desastre futuro asegurado.

No! Mejor el mio, Bakura no sabe de esto - gruño Yugi pareciendo frustrado y campanas de alarma se encedieron en el cerebro de Yami, su domador no era tan traviezo como Bakura... Pero igual le daba un ligero escalofrio imaginarse lo que podrian estar planeando los dos.

Chicos, ya les dije que tenemos que esperar, esto no surge de la noche a la mañana - Ryou tambien...!? Nooo!!

 _Se suponia que era el unico tranquilo y sin ideas que traumaticen, me estan hechando a perder al niño_ \- penso Yami casi llorando cascaditas. Al final el pobre Mago simplemente suspiro y lo dejo estar, solo esperaba que lo que sea que planearan sus criaturas no afecte la salud de nadie (o la de el mismo y contaba tambien su salud mental).

Hijo, tu padre y yo necesitamos hablar contigo - pidio Jamy llamando la atencion de su hijo.

Si mama? De que sera? - pregunto el tricolor curioso.

Acompañame - repitio con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yami siguio a su madre por la casa hasta que llegaron a la oficina de su padre y entraron, su padre un hombre algo mayor y muy ocupado. Siempre preocupado por al seguridad el Coven, Aknankanon era su nombre y era el idolo absoluto de Yami - buen dia hijo, como has estado? Como han estado tus criaturas?

Bien padre, y ellos bueno... Digamos que estan igual de activos que siempre - respondio el tricolor soltando un suspiro.

Jejejeje ten paciencia, los sobrenaturales muchas veces son como niños, conservan la inocencia y vitalidad de uno - comento el hombre con una sonrisa - pero eso no fue la razon por la que te llame, necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor

Cual seria padre? - pregunto curioso.

Quiero que vayas a un Coven cercano a investigar algo, veras creo que estan jugando con artes prohibidas y necesitamos detenerlos - explico su padre con su voz tomando un tinte de seriedad - organice un viaje de "negociacion" con ellos donde trataras sobre una alianza y si descubres que realmente no estan jugando con eso pues, sigue adelante con la alianza si no quiero que me alertes para enviarte refuerzos y detenerlos

Yami asintio serio, no defraudaria a su padre - es un viaje corto, mas o menos de tres dias y te envio a ti porque ademas de ser mi hijo, eres un Mago de confianza y el mas fuerte del Coven actualmente

Que soy que...? - pregunto el tricolor sorprendido ante eso ultimo

Eres el mas fuerte junto a Seth bebe, tienes tres criaturas muy poderosas que potencian tus poderes y tu mismo tienes un manejo de tus poderes excepcional - respondio Jamy con una gran sonrisa - estoy muy orgullosa de ti bebe, tienes unos niños preciosos y amables, y tu mismo eres una gran persona... Me alegro de ser tu madre cariño

El pobre Yami se sonrojo de pena y miro a su madre con una pequeña sonrisa - gracias por eso mama, te amo

Yo tambien te amo! - exclamo prendandoae de su cuello sonriente - pero ya basta de esto, tienes que ir a hacer maletas y hablar con los niños sobre el viaje

Yami asintio y juntos salieron de la oficina, fueron hasta la sala donde se encontraron una escena de lo mas peculiar... - Bakura sueltanos!

No, ya son mios! - decia el mayor con una sonrisa teniendo dominado contra el suelo tanto a Ryou como a Yugi, con el encima de ambos inmobilizandoles en sus lugares.... El ojo de Yami temblo, parecia que Bakura estaba a nada de violar al par.

Bakura... Que haces....? - pregunto Yami pellizcandose el puente de la nariz.

Demostrandoles a estos dos quien manda aqui! - respondio sin ningun tipo de pena.

Quitate de encima, estas gordo! - chillo Yugi enojado.

No hasta que no digan que yo soy el jefe de esta familia! - gruño el Oscuro acomodandose mejor encima de los dos mas pequeños.

Ryou parecio estar verdaderamente arto - Yo ya tengo a mi Mate y te lo he dicho tonto! No puedo aceptarte hasta que no lo encuentre y hable con el!

Hump! Primero lo primero es asegurarme de yo estar.... - no pudo continuar cuando un cierto Yami (en un impulso que no sabia que poseia) tomo por la parte tracera del cuello al Oscuro y le saco de los dos menores, le arrastro hacia una esquina y le inmobilizo justo como el habia inmobilizado a los dos mas pequeños antes.

De tu estar arriba? Quien dijo que tu estarias arriba aqui? - susurro el tricolor y el mismo no se daba cuenta de la forma en que estaba actuando, tomo las manos de un Bakura bastante sorprendido (y algo asustado) para ponerlas sobre su cabeza - tu no tienes suficiente para dominarme a mi

Y-Yo.. - para este punto una energia extraña comenzaba a salir de Yami, no parecia ser demasiado humana... Mas bien como la de un sobrenatural con un Mate sumiso descarriado que tenia que dominar. Bakura al.principio intento contrarestar con la propia, pero pronto su cuerpo se relajo y quedo sumiso en el suelo.

Jamy que no era una sobrenatural no sentia nada raro, pero si podia notar que estaba sucediendo algo extraño. Primero su hijo no era agresivo y segundo que Bakura se quedara asi, tan tranquilo mientras Yami parecia... Olfatearlo? Eso no era para nada normal... Miro brevemente que tanto Yugi como Ryou parecian increiblemente tranquilos (si las orejas pegadas al craneo y la cola entre las piernas de uno, y las alas tiradas a los lados pareciendo sin huesos eran una estimacion del grado de sumicion del par) - _algo raro esta sucediendo aqui_

Nos vamos chicos? - decia Yami como si nada fuera sucedido levantandose y dejando que Bakura se arrodillara en el mismo sitio, apoyado contra la pierna del Mago... Demasiado sumiso para ser normal, es mas todo esto era demasiado extraño.

Los tres sobrenaturales asintieron en silencio y siguieron la estela de Yami, nadie noto las leves marcas doradas en aparecieron brevemente en el cuerpo del Mago y luego desaparecieron sin dejar rastros. Los cuatro salieron de la sala dejando a una Jamy pensativa, pero no preocupada por la situacion, es mas tenia una corazonada de que todo esto era algo bueno asi que lo dejaria estar.

Minutos despues el "efecto" de los que sea que habia sucedido habia pasado sin dejar demasiados rastros, solo si mirabas bien y conocias a profundidad el comportamiento de dichas criaturas podrias notar el cambio sutil que tuvieron en su trato hacia Yami - Yami... A donde vamos? - pregunto Yugi inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad y un toque de nerviosismo, como si no supiera si debia preguntar o no.

Vamos a un Coven a tres dias de distancia mas o menos, tenemos qque investigar si estan practicando magias prohibidas - respondio Yami tranquilo y eso parecio demostrarles al trio sentado en la muy grande cama (tenia que serlo para que entraran los cuatro comodamente) algo, porque al instante se animaron y comenzaron a ayudar a recoger.

Umm... Cuales son las tecnicas prohibidas ahora? No se si han cambiado con el tiempo - pregunto Ryou acercandose a el y arrodilandose detras del cuerpo del Mago, inconcientemente parecio inclinarse y apoyar su menton en el hombro contrario con mimo.

Yami que estaba revisando unos baules no sabia porque, pero se sintio bastante satisfecho de sentir el calor en su cuello y espalda... Mas aun cuando las enormes alas se replegaron cubriendoles a ambos un poco - bueno... Ahora esta prohibido traer a los muertos a la vida totalmente, una cosa es que uses tus poderes o algun artefacto para hablar con tus seres queridos en el mas alla... Y otra muy distinta es que traigas sus almas a este mundo de nuevo y las ancles dandoles un cuerpo, un muerto nunca vuelve igual a cuando estaba con vida no importa lo que hagas...

Tambien esta prohibido que juegues negativamente con los elementos, una cosa es que practiques la alquimia y otra es que te creas dios y comiences a crear cosas peligrosas - explico Yami sin dejar de buscar entre sus baules cosas que podria llegar a necesitar - y lo ultimo es que lastimes a alguna criatura sobrenatural solo por un fin egoista, hacerte mas fuerte o tener mas energia a costa de la salud de un sobrenatural es bastante mal visto y hasta penado algunas veces segun el daño que haya sufrido el sobrenatural

.. Umm supongo que no ha cambiado demasiado, Atem prohibia lo mismo en el Antiguo Egipto - murmuro Ryou y de pronto de alejo dejando al Mago con una sensacion de frio.

Que no duro mucho realmente ya que Yugi pronto estaba a un costado apoyado totalmente contra el - que estas buscando? - pregunto mientras sutilmente su cola acariciaba el brazo que estaba al otro lado.

Libros de hechizos que puedan serme utiles para esta tarea, no quiero que me tomen por sorpresa y no tener como resolver - dijo Yami señalando una pequeña pila que habia hecho a un costado, bostezo inclinandose un poco hacia atras y distraidamente comenzo a rascar una de las orejas que estaba su disposicion - creo que con esto estamos listos, tampoco quiero llevarme la libreria completa y andar sufriendo por encontrar el libro que quiero en un momento dado

Para este punto Yugi era masilla en sus manos y sonrio para jalarlo a su regazo, estando alli a su cabeza llego una imagen de su domador con una pancita de embarazo y tuvo que darse un zape... El no podia hacer eso, era humano! - _y si pudieras tampoco es que lo harias, Yami eres humano y deja de pensar tonterias!_

Habian dos formas en que naciera un sobrenatural, una y la mas comun era que los elementos crecaran al sobrenatural... Pero se daban raros casos en que los sobrenaturales quedaban en cinta de su Mate (o Mate's) y tenian un hijo, era bastante raro pero no imposible... Para eso estaban las temporadas de calor en ellos.

Y dado que realmente los sobrenaturales no tenian sexo en especifico, solo parentaban tenerlo (la mayoria eran bastante androginos, solo los que eran muy dominantes poseian cuerpos mas fornidos, por lo demas eran como Yugi o Ryou que parecian ser bastante delicados y femeninos). Realmente no importaba como se viera el sobrenatural, lo importante era su rol en la relacion.

Pero eso era entre sobrenaturales, un humano no podia peñar a un sobrenatural asi que Yami debia dejarse de ideas tontas! - Bakura... Ven aqui un segundo! - llamo al sentir de pronto que debia hacer algo importante, no sabia que era pero debia hacerlo ahora.

El Oscuro que era el unico que no se habia movido de la cama se levanto y se decir nada tomo el lugar donde antes estaba Yugi - si...? - murmuro con sus alas pegandose lo mas posible a su espalda.

No vuelvas a molestar a los otros asi, tu puedes ser mas dominante que ellos pero no es razon para que los obligues - dijo mientras pasaba una mano por los mechones alborotados en una caricia - no estoy enojado contigo tampoco, solo fue un regaño para que no lo vuelvas a hacer

Esta bien... No me volvere a meter con ellos - gruño enfurruñado pero aun apoyado contra el y pareciendo bastante complacido con las caricias.

Ryou que se sintio bastante apartado volvio a su lugar acurrucado y Yami se sintio como si todo estuviera en su lugar, tanto asi que mando al carajo la mision que tenia por un momento... Estaba bastante comodo con sus chicos acurrucados contra el, pero suspiro cuando paso un rato asi y supo que tenian que moverse.

Vamos chicos, estoy tan comodo como ustedes pero tenemos que terminar de empacar para irnos - susurro Yami con voz fastidiada y los gemidos que recibio le dijeron que sus compañeros estaban iguales.

Entre todos recogieron y organizaron el bolso que Yami siempre usaba en sus viajes con todo lo que posiblemente necesitarian, ya en la puerta Jamy se encontraba como la madre que era preguntando por cosas cada dos segundos - llevaste comida? Y las cosas de los niños? El cepillo del pelaje Kuriboh? Comida para Nefy, Killer, Necro y Orey?

Si mama, llevo todo no te preocupes - murmuro Yami soltando un suspiro sufrido - no crees que ya estoy un poco grande para esto?

Puedes tener mil años y aun seras mi bebe Yami Sennen - gruño Jamy con el ceño fruncido - y tambien puedo regañarte como un niño asi que no me busques

Yami sabiamente no dijo nada mas y abrazo a la pelinegra, la despedida de su padre fue mas breve y al punto mientras Jamy se encargaba de mimar a las tres criaturas a modo de despedida. No paso mucho mas tiempo para que el pequeño grupo se encontrara fuera de la casa y en camino a su destino - que es eso....? - pregunto Ryou mirando como si fuera una extraña bestia a la motocicleta de Yami.

Es una motocicleta, sirve para yo moverme rapido - explico Yami subiendo y sintiendo a Yugi subir detras de el con Kuriboh en sus brazos - no es malo, ni siquiera tiene vida

Ryou aun parecia confundido pero asintio, Yami arranco a y miro hacia arriba a Bakura y Ryou volando a la misma velocidad a la que el iba tomados de la mano. Sonrio contento y acelero aun mas, definitivamente le gustaba como iba su vida ahora mismo...

Mas tarde ese mismo dia Yami miraba con una sonrisa enternecida a sus compañeros acurrucados en un monton, habia formado una cama imporvisada con sabanas y cosas que metieron en el bolso de Yami. Asi que despues de comer, se acurrucaron juntos cayendo en los brazos de morfeo. Yami con una sonrisa se hizo un hueco y todos (aun dormidos lo que era sorprendente) se apoyaron contra el... El Mago sonrio, sus compañeros eran maravillosos..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos leemos una próxima vez mis amores!


	13. Que le paso a el?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Yami estaciono su motocicleta frente a la casa del lider del Coven, miro sus alrededores con un ojo critico velado y no noto nada extraño... Si parecia ser un Coven algo mas serio que el suyo propio que era algo jugueton entre todos los miembros, pero igual parecia estar normal por fuera. Derrepente todo se estaba oculto por unos lideres corruptos, no seria raro considerando la estupidez humana que a veces golpeaba con fuerza.

Buen dia Yami-san - le saludaron de pronto haciendole saltar, era un hombre de apariencia mayor y apariencia amable - jejeje perdone haberlo asustado, ya llevaba rato aqui y unted estaba mirando embelezado la belleza de todo mi hogar... Es bastante bonito verdad?

Si, es muy hermoso - Yami no podia negarlo, todas las construcciones tenian un toque algo mas antiguo que el propio pero... No le quitaba atractivo - es bastante hermoso todo

Jejeje me alegro que lo piense señor, vamos, vamos dentro que mi esposa ha preparado el almuerzo dedicado a usted - rio el hombro de nuevo, dejado entrar a Yami y sus compañeros - por cierto soy Odiro Hakino, un gusto conocerlo a usted y sus compañeros

El gusto es mio señor - ... Bien, Yami estaba confundido, este hombre no parecia especialmente malicioso.

Miro al hombre adelantarse un poco mas y aprovecho para jalar a Ryou para hablarle - tu tienes poderes empaticos, sientes malicia en ese hombre?

No, ese señor es genuinamente amable.... El si cree y esta confiando en que todo esto es una visita y quiere agradarte - respondio Ryou luego de un rato - aunque algo si se siente mal aqui, pero no proviene de el

Bien, esta alerta para cuando sepas que es lo que siente mal aqui - pidio Yami soltando un suspiro... Al parecer el lider estaba limpio de culpas, el sentido empatico de un Celestial era imposible de engañar.

En eso llegaron a un bonito y acojedor comedor con una mujer poniendo la mesa que al verlos sonrio encantada - buen dia chicos, sientence en cualquier lugar que ya estoy por terminar

Muchas gracias señora, no se fuera molestado - dijo Yami respetuosamente, miro brevemente a Ryou y este nego con la cabeza... Asi que la mujer tampoco era.

Todos tomaron asiento y la señora de la casa comenzo a repartir los alimentos, hasta que de pronto bajaron dos pequeños niños, uno de 11 y otro 8 años saludando alegremente a todos. Yami ni siquiera le pregunto a Ryou sobre ellos, eran niños que seguramente aun estaban entrenando - _.... Joder.... Sera que es un....?_ \- los pensamientos de Yami se detuvieron cuando pasos dobles se escucharon llegar por las escaleras y miro a Ryou tensarse un poco en el asiento.

El Mago tricolor miro en la misma direccion en que miraba Ryou al verlo que tenia los ojos muy abiertos... Como si no esperara ver lo que estaba mirando y noto a una criatura bajar primero, tenia que ser un sobrenatural ya que ni sus ropas o auras eran humanas. De pronto el Celestial salto de su asiento sorprendiendo a Yami y se paro frente al sorprendido ser - Ra! Eres tu? Q-Que le sucedio a tus alas!? O a... Todo tu!

El rubio recien llegado parpadeo y giro suavemente la cabeza a un lado - ehh... Creo que me estas confundiendo, me llamo Malik

Que esta sucediendo aqui? - pregunto una voz algo gruñona llegando y parandose a un lado del rubio y Ryou.

Yami fruncio el ceño al ver como su Celestial volvia a tensarse un poco y buscaba alejarse un poco del hombre, algo le decia que ese tipo.era el que tenia oscuridad en su corazon - Ryou es mi celestial, se confundio con otra criatura que el conoce cuando vio a...

El es mi elemental - gruño el tipo señalando al rubio que parecia bastante distraido de su entorno - se llama Malik y no lo gusta que lo molesten, asi que dile a tu criatura que le deje en paz

Yami parpadeo... Ese chico no parecia haberse molestado precisamente porque Ryou le abordo de forma algo brusca, aunque al ver que el rubio no nego aquello suspiro... Aunque tampoco lo afirmo, simplemente estaba alli con una sonrisa pequeña y siguio al otro mago para sentarse junto a el.

Ryou por su parte se mordia el labio mientas miraba al rubio, se parecia bastante a su Mate... Pero ahora podia darse cuenta de que no lo era, habian ciertas diferencias bastante importantes que a simple vista no se notaban. Pero habia algo raro en ese elemental... Parecia no sentir nada, no podia percibir ninguna emocion salir del rubio... Se sentia trismente vacio de todo y eso no era normal! - _tengo que hablar con Yami al respecto luego,_ _no existe ser que tenga tanto vacio por dentro_ \- penso el peliblanco mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

La comida paso y Yami pudo ver que eran una bonita familia unida, todos conversaban y compartian salvo el hombre que llego al ultimo... Parecia ser un tipo despota y amargado, que aunque su madre dulcemente buscaba integrarlo a la conversa este la rechazaba con gruñidos fastidiados, hasta que como era obvio la mujer algo entristecida pero resignada dejo de intentarlo. El Mago tricolor tenia bien en claro que su primo Seth hacia lo mismo, pero no por hacer desplante como se notaba a leguas que hacia este hombre si no por que su personalidad era seria.

Tambien notaba extraño que el elemental a su lado no pareciera tener mucha voluntad que se diga... Demonios el tipo tuvo que ordenarle comer para que lo hiciera! El tenia que luchar con los tragones de Bakura y Yugi para que no se comieran todo lo que habia en casa e incluso un poco mas. Yami no se trago esa escusa que el tipo dio cuando Bakura (con la poca sutileza que le caracterizaba) pregunto si el elemental hacia algo mas que sonreir y asentir, un "Malik es timido" no era suficiente. Una persona timida se sonroja y averguenza de forma adorable, no se queda sentado en su lugar esperando que le ordenen que hacer.

 _Algo muy extraño esta sucediendo aqui y me asegurare de averiguarlo_ \- penso Yami con el ceño fruncido, miro brevemente a la familia y suspiro algo cansado - _solo espero no lastimarlos a ellos si resulta que su hijo mayor esta incumpliendo las norma_

* * *

Ya era casi la media noche y Yami seguia despierto, queria descubrir si el tipo estaba haciendo algo malo pronto y alertar a la familia de ello con el mayor tacto posible. Miro con una pequeña sonrisa a Ryou y Yugi acurrucados en una pequeña bolita con el Kuriboh en medio, ambos dormidos y como siempre pegados a su costado buscando calor.

Por su parte Bakura estaba despierto, el habia enviado una sombra espia a la casa para ver si realmente todos los habitantes de la casa estaban dormidos - si estan Yami, vamos a terminar con esto! - gruño el peliblanco enfurruñado... Justo como un gato al que se le niega su sueño - tengo sueño, mañana me dejaras dormir hasta la hora que me de la gana

Voy Bakura, no te preocupes, puedes dormir por meses si quieres - le aseguro Yami divertido pasando una mano por los alborotados mechones blanco grisaceo - tambien puedes usar de peluches a Yugi y Ryou si ellos quieren

Bakura sonrio complacido ante eso ultimo, no era precisamente un acurrucador (mentira, era un meloso absoluto que queria darsela de malo) pero tener a esos dos junto a el eran bastante sabroso - vas tu, voy yo o vamos los dos a revisar la habitacion del tipo? - pregunto Bakura con una sonrisa emocionada.

Vamos los dos, tienes un hechizo para escondernos? - pregunto Yami a lo que el Oscuro asintio rapidamente.

Yami sintio como si derrepente fuera bañado en la energia de Bakura y se miro a si mismo, no se sentia diferente... Pero la magia no necesariamente tenia que dejar una sensacion asi que... - estas seguro que estamos escondidos?

Si joder, mueve ese culo - gruño Bakura fastidiado y empujando al Mago por la pared hasta que ambos la atravezaron como si esta no existiera. Yami suspiro y comenzo a caminar por si mismo mientras Bakura flotaba suavemente detras de el, el Mago no sabia donde estaba la habitacion del tipo asi que estaba confiando en la guia de su Oscuro para llegar a su destino - aqui es? - pregunto Yami para asegurarse al verlo quedarse quieto frente a un puerta.

Si, asi que muevete - gruño Bakura entrando el mismo.

Y como Yami no queria que algo se rompiera o saliera mal no tardo en seguirle, en cuanto estuvo dentro lo primero que hizo fue escanear la habitacion. El lugar no tenia nada especial, las camas, el librero y todos las cosas normales que deberian haber, vio al hombre rendido en la cama durmiendo y en la otra esquina estaba el elemental tambien durmiendo hecho bolita en un futon - _que raro... Normalmente sobrenatural y mago duerme junto, el nexo entre ellos hace que sea mas placentero de esa forma_ \- penso con el ceño fruncido.

Dejo que Bakura fisgoneara en el lugar, total algo le decia que el tipo no tenia nada por alli incrinatorio y confiaba en que mantuviera a raya las manitos destructoras que a veces poseia. Mientras tanto el haria algo mas importante... Ver si ese sobrenarural estaba bien o tenia una especie de encanto sobre el para ser mas facilmente manipulado. Ryou ya la habia comentado aquello que sintio cuando estuvo cerca del elemental, cosa que no hizo mas que agrandar sus sospechas sobre el hombre.

Con cuidado Yami destapo la colcha que cubria al elemental y procurando no despertarlo comenzo a revisarlo con su energia, lo primero que noto fue que el elemental tenia sus energias hechas un desastre desequilibrado y lo segundo fue que parevia estar perdiendo energia incluso durmiendo - _es no es normal y de seguir asi podria caer realmente enfermo, si no lo ha hecho ya es porque este chico es bastante fuerte_

 _Tengo que encontrar de donde esta perdiendo tanta energia y porque_ \- penso Yami con el ceño fruncido, busco mas profundamente en su cuerpo hasta encontrar la raiz del problema. Un pequeño encanto que parecia ser a simple vista un Nexo con el mago - _este bastardo... Seguro se estaba quedando sin tiempo y los elementos no querian nada con el, asi que tomo a un elemental y ha estado simulando que realiza hechizo con su propia magia... Cuando en realidad se la esta robando a este chico, bien supongo que debo hablar con los padres y eso no sera facil_

A Yami nunca le ha gustado dar malas noticias y menos a una familia que parecia tan amable y atenta, honestamente estaba angustiado por decirles que su hijo habia roto la ley... No por controlar al chico a la fuerza (estaba muy mal visto eso pero no era contra las reglas precisamente y Yami evitaba que eso sucediera si podia, no veia correcto manipular a un ser que vive y respira comi cualquiera de esa forma) si no porque le estaba robando energia y afectando su salud.

Bakura, vamos a irnos, ya se todo lo que necesito saber - ordeno Yami algo ido y con su cabeza dando vueltas en la mejor forma de dar la noticia.

* * *

Ya era de mañana y Yami habia pedido hablar con el amable anciano a primera hora, asi que ahora se encontraba en el lugar mordiendose el labio aun pensando en como decir lo que tenia que decir - para que necesitaba reunirse conmigo hoy joven?

Ehh... Tengo que decirle algo importante solo que no se como hacerlo... - murmuro Yami rascandose la parte tracera de su cuello, aunque suspiro y su cara se coloco completamente seria - vera hace un tiempo los elementos mismos informaron a mi Coven de un evento irregular por aqui y por ello no solo vine a formar una alianza, si no que tambien a investigar que estaba sucediendo

Al ver que el anciano tenia toda su atencion en el Yami continuo - mis criaturas me ayudaron a dar con la causa y encontramos que... Su hijo mayor esta controlando y extrayendo energia de su criatura, eso es peligroso para ella que es una criatura hecha casi completamente de energia condensada

El hombre en un principio no dijo nada, simplemente miro hacia el techo y por un instante pareciera que todos los años que tenia se fueran multiplicado - estas seguro de ello?

Podemos comprobarlo, llamelo y digale que le muestre la marca del "Nexo" que tiene con su criatura, revicelo usted mismo y tome a medidas desde alli - sugirio Yami aun sintiendose algo mal a lo que el anciano acepto.

Mas tardecito estaban reunidos y Yami pudo ver como el anciano hacia lo que acordaron (no sin bastante dolor que Yami podia notar sin ser empatico) - hijo... Me dejarias ver a Malik porfavor?

El hombre parpadeo y fruncio el ceño, parecio algo dudoso al principio pero asintio. Malik camino hasta el anciano y este al saber que buscar no tardo mucho en suspirar aun mas entristecido - porque lo hiciste hijo? Habria comprendido que lo trajeras a la fuerza y te aceptaria igual, eres mi hijo.... Pero robarle energia para hacernos creer que eres fuerte? Eso no era necesario...

Que...!? Que demonios estas......? - Yami fruncio el ceño, el bastardo ese todavia tenia el descaro de negarlo!? Aunque el mismo tipo se dio cuenta al parecer que era imposible negarlo... Yami se alarmo cuando vio de pronto al tipo levantarse con la mirada algo desquisiada - Malik acaba con todos aqui! - gruño y Yami abrio mucho los ojos cuando la energia comenzo a cubrir al elemental.

Chicos detenganlo antes de que le haga daño a alguien, y tu! - grito Yami enojado - como te atreves a intentar hacerle daño a tu familia!?

Familia!? Ellos siempre me precionaron a que fuera el mejor y cuando lo soy me salen con esa!? Que se jodan! - respondio el tipo y en sus manos la energia comenzo a dar vueltas, mientras el elemental hacia que la tierra temblara y parecia que la casa se caeria de no ser porque Yugi en un movimiento rapido se colo detras de el para transportarse a otro lugar donde no hiciera daño a nadie.

Eres un bastardo! Todos los padre exigen de sus hijos ya que quieren que sean los mejores, pero no es para que te traumes por eso imbesil! - gruño Yami deteniendo sin problemas los ataques de tipo, miro brevemente a Yugi venir por Bakura y Ryou para desaparecer - voy a destruirte!

Porfavor... Solo deten a mi hijo, no quiero que lo lastimes... Yo tomare medidas con el - pidio el anciano dolido abrazando a la mujer en igual estado.

Yami agradecia que los hijos menores no estaban ahora en casa para presenciar esto y asintio, este tipo podia ser una basura pero este par de buenas personas lo apreciaba. Fruncio el ceño y convoco toda su magia, detendria a este tipo sin problemas. Y de hecho asi fue, en minutos tenia al hombre inconciente a sus pies - quiero a este bastardo sellado y despojado de toda su capacidad para usar magia! - gruño Yami enojado.

Muchas gracias por ayudarnos con nuestro hijo, nos encargaremos de que nuestro hijo no moleste a los demas Coven - aseguro el hombre haciendo una reverencia.

Yami suspiro, sus chicos todavia estaban quien sabe donde... Y eso trajo otra duda a su cabeza - que se hara con el elemental?

Si quiere puede llevarlo con usted, parece bastante bueno en cuidar de sobrenaturales - dijo el anciano sonriente - nosotros ya no somos capaces de cuidar de un sobrenatural, estabamos bastante orgullosos de nuestro hijo por su hazaña hasta ahora por supuesto....

Yami suspiro... Ya se veia a si mismo con un nuevo compañero - supongo que podria llevarlo a casa conmigo si ustedes ya no pueden cuidarlo

Unos segundos despues sus criaturas regresaron algo lastimados pero todos bien incluso el elemental inconciente en brazos de Bakura - nuchas gracias chicos, como esta el?

Debe estar bien cuando le quites la poqueria esa, asi que vamonos de aqui - gruño el Oscuro positivamente irritado y comenzo a caminar hacia la salida con el rubio en brazos.

Ehh... Porque te lo llevas? - pregunto Yami con una ceja arqueada, si se llevaria al rubio... No significaba que Bakura lo supiera.

Malik se unira a nosotros, siempre sucede asi que nee! - respondio el Oscuro encogiendose de hombros - es un elemental brutal, con un demonio Yami maneja todos los putos elementos y tiene criaturas elementales bajo su mando... Solo un dragon sera mas fuerte que el y tiene que unirse a nosotros!

Yami nego con la cabeza y se giro hacia los lideres - supongo que debo despedirme, Bakura es insistente y molesto cuando quiere... Hablaremos sobre el tratado despues...

No te preocupes, llevate a tus criaturas que parecen impacientes - asintio el anciano pareciendo divertido.

Yami volvio a suspira cansado cuando escucho a Bakura gritarle de nuevo - joder Bakura, tenia que despedirme al menos! - reclamo en cuanto llego con sus criaturas.

Naa! Vamos nos y ya - y Yami no pudo hacer mas que sacar su motocicleta al ver a su Oscuro volar.

* * *

**Bien, aqui esta como Malik esta vestido!**

**Y vamos a darle un bonus a mis lectoras... Asi se ve nuestro Yami cuando viaja XP**

  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno! Esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Jejejeje... Muchas gracias por leer!


	14. Es un Placer Conocerte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> A saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Yami estaba esperando que los sanadores de su Coven quitaran la marca en el elemental y curaran el daño que pudiera haberle sucedido, no debia durar mucho ya que era una cosa sencilla que no hizo el mismo porque el chico podria necesitar otros cuidados medicos - Señor Yami, su sobrenatural ya esta libre del control y su salud a mejorado bastante, algo de buen descanso y estara como nueno

Muchas gracias - respondio Yami al curandero y paso a recoger al elemental.

Sonrio cuando miro al rubio acurrucado durmiendo sobre al cama y le recogio cuidando de no despertarlo, camino con tranquilidad acunando al chico contra su pecho hasta llegar a su habitacion donde le esperaban el resto de sus criaturas - chicos, el necesita descansar, asi que no quiero que lo molesten

Um! Um! Nosotros lo cuidaremos mientras tu haces lo que sea que tenias que hacer con tu padre - gruño Bakura pareciendo medio somnoliento, Ryou estaba casi dormido apoyado contra el Oscuro y Yugi hecho bolita en su regazo ya habia caido rendido gracias a las distraidas caricias que Bakura le daba a sus orejas - dejale por aqui junto a nosotros, asi nos hechamos un camaron todos juntos

Esta bien - murmuro Yami acomodando al rubio junto a los otros - yo ya vuelvo, espero que se comporten bien

Que tanto daño podemos hacer dormidos? - gruño el Oscuro abrazando a los dos junto a el mas contra su cuerpo y cerrar los ojos.

Yami sonrio cuando vio a sus criaturas conciliar el sueño y se fue dejandoles dormidos, el tenia que hacerle un favor a su padre por algunas horas. Mientras tanto en la habitacion todo fue silencio salvo por los pequeños ronquidos que soltaban a veces las criaturas, hasta que comenzo a despertar el nuevo elemento que el grupo. El elemental abria sus ojitos poco a poco y se quedaba mirando confundido sus alrededores... No recordaba nada de nada y a decir verdad si cabeza dolia un poco.

 _... Que rayos me paso?_ \- penso con el ceño fruncido, giro su vista escaneando la habitacion y noto con curiosidad a las tres criaturas acurrucadas - _seran Mate's?_

Con cuidado se levanto hasta sentarse sin quitar la vista del trio dormido - _un Oscuro... Un domador de bestias y... Un Celestias!? Tenia siglos sin ver a uno de esos por aqui_ \- penso el elemental al ver a las criaturas con curiosidad, por un largo rato estuvo mirando a las criaturas al no saber que mas hacer... No sabia donde estaba, que hacia alli o que paso para llegar a ese lugar asi que mejor quedarse quietecito y esperar.

De pronto se animo cuando vio unos ojitos esmeralda abrirse poco a poco y sonriendo llamo su atencion - Hola! Soy Malik, sabes donde estamos?

Umm... Hola, yo Ryou y estas en... - bostezo somnoliento - mi casa y estos son mis... - un estiramiento de espalda hasta que tronara - amigos y compañeros, solo falta Yami nuestro Mago

Ohh... Entonces estamos en un Coven no? - pregunto de nuevo Malik sonriente

Si... Yami, mi Mago te salvo de un hombre malo que te estaba controlando, asi que es mejor no le causes problemas porfavor - pidio el Celestial con una mirada aun somnolienta - no quieres acurrucarte para dormir? Aqui siempre nos acurrucamos

Malik asintio rapidamente - Esta bien, a mi tambien me gusta acurrucarme... Y no te preocupes, no pensaba causar problemas

Ryou sin problemas se lanzo a los brazos del rubio y ambos se pegaron a los otros cuerpos dormidos, minutos despues ambos estaban dormidos junto a los otros dos que ni siquiera se inmutaron ante la pequeña conversa. Asi fue como Yami encontro a los cuatro, todos dormidos y acurrucados amorosamente - _aww! Se ven tan lindos_

Para no molestarles, el Mago tricolor se sento en un mueble cercano y simplemente les observo con una sonrisa. Hasta que Yugi comenzo a revolverse y con un adorable bostezo se desperto atontado - hola Yami, tuviste mucho tiempo esperando? - pregunto el domador con una voz aniñada y sobandose uno de sus ojos.

No te preocupes, estaban durmiendo y se veian adorables honestamente - dijo Yami levantandose para mimar al menor - veo que estan integrando bien al nuevo

Yugi parpadeo y se dio cuenta de como el elemental y Ryou estaba durmiendo abrazados - no se cuando sucedio... - Yugi no pudo terminar porque Bakura se giro con un gruñido somnoliento y con un brazo le regreso de nuevo a la cama muy juntos.

Umm! No te muevas que estoy dormido - gruño Bakura sin abrir los ojos - ... Me falta algo, Ryou! - ahora fue el turno para que el peliblanco Celestial fuera jalado contra el con todo y elemental incluido - ahora si estoy comodo

Bakura, son seres vivos no peluches que puedes apachurrar como te de la gana - recordo Yami divertido.

Umm! Yami si no vas a acurrucarte mejor callate - gruño Bakura achuchando mas a los chicos en sus brazos.

Umm! Bakura no te fuerte - reclamo Ryou al sentir el brusco apreton en sus costados - me sacaras el relleno

Unas cuantas quejas despues (que Yami veia con una gotita detras de su cabeza) Bakura se levanto enfurruñado soltando a sus "peluches" - ustedes ganan! Ya estoy despierto joder, que acaso uno no puede dormir siguiera!?

Yami ignoro el drama de su Oscuro para fijarse en el elemental ahora despierto y mirando divertido la escena - ellos son asi, tendras que aconstumbrarte si quieres vivir aqui... Por cierto, soy Yami

Y yo Malik, no se como llegue aqui pero quedarme no estaria mal - comento mientras apoyaba sin ningun tipo de pena el menton sobre el hombro de Ryou - creo que podria llevarme bien con todos aqui...

Yami sonrio, ese elemental se veia tranquilo y dulce... Esto no seria un problema...

* * *

Porque me meto en tantos problemas? - se pregunto Yami a si mismo yendo a solucionar el nuevo desastre de Malik y Bakura.

De verdad que Yami en este mes que el rubio se habia quedado con ellos habia logrado tomarle bastante cariño, el rubio habia sido una gran adicion a su familia... Bueno como todo tenia sus pro's y contra's. Lo bueno, Malik ayudaba a Ryou con su confianza, mimaba a Yugi con dulzura... Pero se habia convertido en el compañero de travezuras de Bakura. Asi que ahora ambos eran el azote de su pobre Coven y Yami siempre tenia que ir a calmar las aguas de fastidiados habitantes - chicos, esta es la 4 vez hoy que tumban el puesto de la señora

Los dos tuvieron la descencia de parecer avergonzados y todo habria sido maravilloso de no ser porque abrieron sus enormes bocas - Yami! Es que ese puesto esta atravezado en nuestra carrera, yo le estaba ganando al idiota!

Puuff! Eso quisieras, yo soy mucho mas rapido que tu! - gruño el peliblanco molesto.

No me importan sus juegos, hay bastante espacio alrededor como para que esten jugando donde las personas tienen sus puestos - dijo Yami con el ceño fruncido y voz seria - no quiero que vuelvan a romper algo o latimar a alguien por aqui, juegen fuera que hay bastante espacio para que hagan desastre LEJOS de la gente

Tsk! Esta bien - murmuro Bakura con mala cara y arrastando a Malik con el.

Por dios... Estos niños... - gruño Yami mirandoles irse mientras terminaba de arreglar el puesta de la mujer que parecia no decidirse entre estar molesta, divertida o resignada...

Muchas gracias por ayudarme Yami - dijo la señora sonriendole al tricolor.

No ea nada, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de que mis criaturas dañaran su puesto - aseguro Yami son una sonrisa apenada.

El Mago tricolor se despidio y regreso a su casa, fue hasta el patio donde encontro a sus cuatro criaturas jugando quien sabe que cosa felices. Se sento en uno de los bancos que habia regados por alli simplemente a verlos, despues de un rato Malik se sento junto a el con una enorme sonrisa - jejejej porque no te unes?

Ummm no tengo ganas ahorita de corretearlos - respondio Yami encongiendose de hombros - tu como la has pasado? Te esta gustando vivir aqui?

Estas bromeando? - pregunto Malik divertido - me encanta vivir aqui, Ryou es una lindura y Yugi es adorable, Y no puede faltarme Bakura! El es un terror y me encanta joder a la gente con el!

Me alegro que seas feliz Malik - Yami sonrio para revolver los cabellos del elemental - anda a seguir jugando

El rubio asintio y con una sonrisa travieza beso la mejilla del Mago, justo en ese momento aparecio en su cuello aquella curiosa marca que sus nuevos amigos tenian. Con una ultima sonrisa salio corriendo para seguir jugando con los demas dejando detras al shokeado Yami, podia sentir como el poder de Malik se mezclaba con el suyo... Esta vez no fue tanto el impacto luego de haber pasado por lo mismo varias veces no era tanto la cosa con nueva energia.

 _Bien supongo que ya es oficial... Malik es parte de esta familia_ \- penso Yami entre divertido y resignado, brevemente miro como ahora los sobrenaturales estaban acompañados de sus criaturas y ahora el juego era de mas personajes.

Aunque su atencion fue capturada por las bolitas elementales que Malik habia convocado, al inicio del juego no eran mas grandes que el Kuriboh... Pero a medida que los animos se subian y todos parecian mas alborotados esas bolitas comenzaron a evolucionar hasta que tomaron un tamaño bestial y Yami tuvo que poner barreras muy fuertes para que no se destrozara la casa (y mucho mas a decir verdad).

Yami suspiro y siguio en su sitio observando que sus criaturas no destruyeran (demasiado) el lugar...

* * *

Bien ahora que ya no hay misiones y espero que no hayan mas aventuras locas podemos centrarnos en un objetivo personal - dijo Bakura encerrados en la habitacion luego de que arrastro a sus cuatro amigos dentro - hacer de Yami nuestro Mate!

Malik miro a los otros dos que tenian expresiones de fastidio gemelas - ehh... Ryou, porque Bakura tiene exprecion psicopata? - pregunto Malik que aun no tenia muy en claro lo que estaba sucediendo aqui.

Bakura quiere que todos nos unamos para que Yami sea nuestro Mate - respondio Ryou que ya ni siquiera intentaba recordarle a Bakura que el ya tenia un Mate y tenia que encontrarlo antes de unirse a culquiera, el Oscuro nunca le escuchaba.

Ah... - exclamo Malik parpadeando.

Pero Bakura... Pensaba que dejarias la insistencia en el tema cuando Yami demosotros que te dominaria, asi que no entiendo... No te molesta ser sumiso? - dijo Yugi parpadeando con confusion.

Ehh... Estoy seguro de que eso fue solo momentaneo, es imposible que yo sea Uke - gruño el Oscuro con un sonrojo

 _.... Eso ni el mismo se lo creyo_ \- pensaron Yugi y Ryou al unisono.   
Umm... Yo podria tener una idea - intervino Malik con una sonrisa y mirada travieza.

Bakura le miro con un brillito encantado, mientras los otros dos no sabian si sentirse horrorizados o divertidos por todo esto - Por eso es que te amo Malik, cuenta tu plan!

Un rato despues vemos a Yami caminando por los pasillos de su casa, hoy no habia visto mucho a sus criaturas y estaba algo preocupado por los problemas que (Bakura y ahora Malik) podrian haber causado. De pronto se detuvo cuando miro a Malik apoyado contra una pared con una actitud sospechosamente inocente, con una ceja levantada se acerco a el - ummm Malik? Que haces? Y tu socio en el crimen?

Hoy me abandono - respondio encongiendose de hombros, aunque luego sonrio de forma picara y tomo la mano de un Yami confundido.

Comenzo a arrastrarlo hacia la habitacion y sin demasiado cuidado le arrojo a la cama con una sonrisa, Yami se sonrojo cuando sintio a Malik sentarse a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo - ummm.. Yami sabes que eres bastante atractivo verdad?

........ Ara...? - Yami parecia bastante shokeado ante aquello, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y miraba al rubio como si se fuera vuelto loco.

Tambien muy amable y protector de todos nosotros - sigio Malik con una sonrisita picara e hizo un par de señas que el pobre Yami no vio - eres un excelente material de Mate Yami... Tu como nos ves?

Yami parpadeo aun mas confundido (tambien asustado y solo un "poco encendido") cuando noto que Yugi y Ryou caminaban hacia la cama despues de aparecer de quien sabe donde.

A-A nosotros t-tambien nos pareces un b-buen Mate - susurro Ryou jugando con sus deditos para quedar a un lado de Yami sobre la cama, Yugi mientras parecia mas apenado aun y solo se coloco al otro lado del Mago con la carita intensamente sonrojada.

Malik en un movimiento rapido hizo a Yami sentarse con el aun en su regazo, quedando sus caras bastante cerca - que dices Yami? Quieres ser nuestro Mate? - pregunto el rubio tentadoramente cerca de sus labios.

Yami temblo un poco cuando Ryou y Yugi se acurrucaron timidamente contra el, aunque se estremecio cuando una lengua travieza paso por la parte tracera de su cuello y vio a Bakura jugando pecaminosamente con la zona... Se vio rodeado y sintio como si algo dentro de el se fuera roto (despues de daria cuenta de que era parte de su cordura)

Con un gruñido poco humano tomo los mechones rubios y estampo sus labios contra los ajenos, fue un beso algo descuidado y mientras eso sucedia lineas extrañas comenzaban a aparecer en algunas partes de su cuerpo. Con otro gruñido Yami volteo la situacion a su favor y en un movimiento rapido uso tanto a Bakura como a Malik contra la cama, energia comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo y los cuatro alrededor de el al sentirla gimieron de placer.

Casi fue una reaccion conjunta, todos se relajaron esperando con ancias lo que sea que Yami quisiera hacer. El "Mago" sonrio cuando vio la expresiones sumisas y relajadas de sus "presas", estaba realmente complacido de ver como todos esperaban con ancias y paciencia su turno de ser tocados.

Yami con un gruñido de abvertencia solto los brazos de Malik y Bakura para girarse hacia donde Yugi aun estaba arrodillado sobre la cama, lo abrazo para atraerlo contra el y besar sus labios con amor... La criatura temblorosa y deliciosa en sus brazos no le transmitia mas que cariño, despues de un rato estuvo saciado de los labios del tricolor y le solto dejando que se apoyara jadeante contra el.

Escucho un gemido y vio a Ryou con expresion necesitada sentado con sus alas relajadas contra la cama, le atrajo hacia si y dio una pequeña lamida tentatiba al labio inferior recibiendo un pequeño jadeo a cambio. Aprovechando la apertura deliso su lengua para probar la boca del sumiso, el beso fue delicado y tierno, justo como era el dulce Celestial en sus brazos.

Ambos gruñeron, uno enojado y el otro descontento cuando Bakura frustrado de ser ignorado exigio la atencio de Yami, ambos se gruñeron por un segundo hasta que el "Mago" parecio artarse y atrajo hacia el al peliblanco Oscuro. Ambos comenzaron un beso descuidado, agresivo y demandante. Intentando dominarse el uno al otro tanto en energia como en lo fisico, hasta que de pronto las cosas comenzaron a cambiar y Yami parecio ganar aquella pequeña guerra.

Los cinco continuaron asi por un largo rato, simplemente explorandose mutuamente e intercambiando caricias y besos. No intentaron nada mas alla de alli, todos sabian que aun no era tiempo e intentar algo mas romperia la delgada linea de confianza en el otro que se estaba formando... Yami no sabia de donde salia todo lo que hacia, pero de lo unico que estaba seguro es que esto se sentia bastante placentero.

* * *

Lejos de alli una criatura enorme comenzaba a despertar del largo sueño en el que se encontraba, sus ojos violetas oscuros comenzaban a abrirse con pereza y mirar a su alrededor con odio. Como no hacerlo cuando su Mate elegido no estaba junto el como deberia desde hace siglos? Odiaba su vida y a todo lo que le rodaba desdd que desperto y su pequeño conejito habia desaparecido.

Le habia buscado por todo el mundo sin exito, nunca le habia encontrado y la unica razon por la que estaba vivo era por que sentia la marca que le habia puesto a su conejo en un arrebato apacionado latir suavemente... Era una sensacion extraña e inexplicable, pero podia sentir a su Mate vivio. Asi que paso los siguiente 5mil años buscando y de vez en cuando destruyendo algo con su fuego por pura furia.

Culpa de el fueron la mayoria de las desapariciones inexplicables para los idiotas humanos de persona, ya no le importaba nada y se los comia lo mas dolorosamente posible. El era fuerte y ningun Mago en la historia habia sido capaz de domarlo o matarlo, primero ellos morian por su fuego o devorados con malicia. Sabia que corrian rumores de su presencia... "El demonio dorado" a veces escuchaba que le llamaban.

Aquel que desaparecia por decadas enteras y luego reaparecia para sembrar el temor en Egipto, y pensar que en algun momento protegio toda esta mierda - u _mm_ _..! Seguro los Magos ya se estan preparando para mi llegada, si son ilusos... Nunca me detendre hasta que no tenga a mi conejo de nuevo conmigo_ \- penso mientras sus alas se levantaban poco a poco y el estiraba su cuerpo, levantarse de hibernar siempre era algo placentero.

Esta vez su hibernacion duro un poco mas gracias a los dioses antiguos, ya se sentia bastante desesperado por encontrar a su pequeño Mate. De repente escucho un sonido adorable venir de adentro de la cueva y miro a una criatura acercarse a el sin miedo... El unico que lo haria que no fueran sus propias criaturas y su Mate de hecho. Mirando a la criatura parecida a un canguro hibridado con un conejo se sintio sonreir y en un pequeño destello su enorme cuerpo cambio de forma.

Um hombre moreno y de cabellos alocados de color rubio quedo sentado al medio del gigantesco nido, llamo la atencion de la criatura y esta se acurruco mimosa contra el - despues Ry no quiere que le llame conejo, cuando tu eres uno y al ser su compañero lo transforma por defecto en uno - murmuro mimando las suaves orejas de la criatura - encontrare a tu maestro Kafy, lo prometo

Ante el mero recuerdo de su compañero perdido la ira comenzo a burbujear de su pecho, era demasiada ira acumulada... Ya eran siglos sin el y sentia que se volveria loco (o mas de lo que ya estuvo en un principio), no pudo mas con su ira y salto de su lugar para elevarse, con unos pocos aleteos llego bien alto al cielo y rugio con fuerza... Como solo un dragon de su calibre podria hacerlo.

* * *

**Asi se ven las criaturas de Malik**

**Y asi se ve el "conejo"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	15. El Demonio Dorado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Yami.... Se siente algo raro en el aire - comento Yugi con una mirada temerosa, desde hace unos dias parecia sentirse en todo Egipto una energia ominiosa y llena de odio.

Lo se pequeño, los ancianos dicen que tengamos cuidado ya que hay una vieja leyenda de un Dragon Demoniaco que se despierta mas o menos por esta epoca - dijo Yami serio - por eso los Coven's estamos reforzando nuestros hogares

Despues de aquella "amorosa" tarde todo habia continuado normal, Yami se habia levantado acurrucado como siempre a sus criaturas realmente cofundido, no sabia de donde habian salido todas las acciones del dia anterior pero... Se sentia como si hizo lo correcto. Aun tenia muchos pensamientos en su cabeza, era humano y estaba juntandose con sobrenaturales... Temia en un arranque marcar a alguno y cuando llegara a viejo lastimarlos con su obvia muerte.

 _No puedo permitir que eso vuelva a suceder, necesito aprender a controlarme_ \- penso Yami para si mismo con el ceño fruncido - _lo que sea que me dio esa vez no puede volver a pasar, soy su Mago y no puedo ser su Mate aunque quieran... Me gustan, pero esto es imposible_

Por su parte Ryou tenia dias con su marca de aparemiento quemandole la pierna, era la primera vez que eso sucedia desde que desperto - _sera que estas cerca Ra? Porque no te siento si es asi?... Solo hay este odio y dolor en el ambiente_ \- penso sentandose estilo indio y sobando el muslo donde estaba la marca, si que le molestaba en estos dias.

Te pasa algo Ry? - pregunto Malik mirando preocupado a su amigo, habia notado la expresion dolorida del Celestial.

Me duele mi marca - respondio y mostro el lugar que parecia irritado.

Malik fruncio el ceño, eso era raro - normalmente eso sucede cuando el dominante en la relacion necesita a su sumiso y le llama... Donde esta el?

Ohh... Nunca te he contado mi historia verdad? - se dio cuenta Ryou con una sonrisa - ven, te la contare y asi me distraigo de la molestia - a lo que Malik asintio encantado para sentarse en la grama junto a el, total estaba aburrido ya que a Bakura le habia dado por dormir todo el dia.

* * *

Bien... Ya llevo medio Egipto y aun no tengo rastros de mi conejo.... Otra vez... - gruño un rubio de enormes alas doradas frustrado - ustedes tienen algo que agregar a esto?

Tres criaturas frente a el se miraron entre ellas, su amo les habia enviado a buscar a aquel que tanto lo mimo y cuido en el pasado. Uno de ellos, el mas grande se adelanto a donde estaba su maestro y comenzo a gruñir lo que sabia - ummm asi que encontraste su aroma, genial, mañana mismo ire por el - dijo sonriendo el hombre mientras en su regazo cierto conejito siendo mimado - ya por fin estaremos juntos de nuevo despues de tantos siglos, por fin tengo una pista sobre ti Ry...

* * *

Bakura estaba aburrido, Malik su compañero en el crimen estaba cuidando junto a Yugi de Ryou cuya marca seguia molestandole bastante. No es que el Oscuro no se preocupara por el Celestial, es que el no era el mejor cuidando de nadie asi que mejor no molestar... Asi que se fue al pueblo simplemente a recorrerlo, no tenia animos de joder asi que simplemente lo recorria. El ya se habia acurrucado con Ryou lo suficiente por un ratico.

De pronto le llego un aroma extraño, el y sus cuatro compañeros tenian un olfato bastante desarrollado y reconocian los aromas de todo lo que tenian a su alrededor.... Y el Oscuro estaba seguro que este no era el aroma de nadie que conociera, asi que fruncio el ceño y gruño amenzadoramente hacia donde estaba el aroma extraño - quien....!?

No pudo continuar, se congelo en el acto cuando sintio una presencia ominiosa y oscura sobre el... Con ligero miedo subio la mirada y solo vio una sombra dorada pasar sobre el antes de ser tomado (despues Bakura se daria cuenta de que el secuestro no fue demasiado brusco... Mas bien fue delicado y cuidadoso) a quien sabe donde.

Mientras tanto en la habitacion de Yami se encontraban, las criaturas faltantes junto a su Mago cuidando y mimando al Celestial - Umm! Ya estoy mejor - gruño Ryou enfurruñado - es solo un ardor en mi pierna, no es la gran cosa!

Creo que es hora de que busquemos a tu Mate Ryou, no es... - Yami se detuvo cuando escucho revuelo en otro lugar de la casa, fruncio el ceño confundido - .... Ahora que...?

De pronto la puerta de la habitacion fue abierta y la madre del mago entro con expresion preocupada - Yami, Bakura fue secuestrado por el Dragon de la leyenda!

... QUE BAKURA QUE!? - bien, a Yami no le importaba si era de leyenda o no... Le importaba su criatura! - de donde sacas eso!?

Lo vieron las ancianas que viven en los limites del pueblo, se Dragon se lo llevo en su cola con rapidez! - informo la mujer preocupada.

Tsk! Dime todo lo que sepas de ese estupido dragon - gruño Yami enojado, nadie se lleva a uno de los suyos y sale impune!

* * *

Por su parte cierto dragon gruñia furioso mientras caminaba de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado en su cueva, como pudo haberse equivocado!? El mismo tuvo el aroma de su conejo en la punta de su nariz! Pero fue un idiota que se dejo llevar por el primer mechon de cabellos blancos que vio y se trajo a la criatura pensando que por fin habia encontrado a su Ryou...

Miro al Oscuro que se acurrucaba en una esquina ante la intensa aura maliciosa que rodeaba al dragon, se acerco y tomo el menton del peliblanco para mover su cabeza y olfatearle a su antojo - tu tienes el olor de mi conejo sobre ti, donde esta? - siseo con una voz oscura.

Bakura estaba congelado, un dragon no era una criatura normal... Ellos tenian los poderes que tenian ya que no venian ni del Aether o del Nether, ellos tenian los poderes de los dos mundos y mantenian el equilibro entre esta tierra y aquellas dos dimenciones, ellos con su sola exisistencia mantenian el equilibrio magico del mundo... Eran casi dioses en si mismos y estaban en una liga mucho mayor a la suya o cualquiera de sus compañeros - ehh... Cual conejo...?

Ryou se llama mi conejo - dijo el dragon en un gruñido frustrado

R-Ryou...? - pregunto Bakura con los ojos muy abiertos y uniendo puntos ensu cabeza - tu eres R-Ra..? Su M-Mate?

Ante eso el dragon parecio sonreir algo enternecido... Cosa que no quedaba nada bien en sus toscas facciones - Pues si, te ha contado de mi? Y tengo siglos en que deje de llamarme Ra, llamame Marik mejor

Ehh... Bien M-Marik... Un gusto e-en conocerte - murmuro Bakura aun nervioso - y Ryou si habla de ti, decia que te buscaria en cualquier momento que tuviera...

Bien, encontes supongo que mi Ryou si estaba alli donde te emcontre alli - dijo Marik con una sonrisa - ire por el mas al rato, mientras... Dejame verte

..... Aree...!? - exclamo Bakura al sentir como el dragon volvia a tomar su menton para observarlo y olfatearlo con atencion...

Ummm hueles bien y te ves bastante bonito... Te pareces a mi conejo solo que con cara de Uke tsudere - ante ese comentario se gano una fea mirada que le hizo sonreir - si, eres un Uke amargado y Tsudere... De casualidad tu y Ryou son amigos?

.... Eh si...!? - respondio Bakura sintiendo que esto no le iba a gustar mucho que se diga

Genial asi Ryou no esta solo aqui cuando lo traiga, te conservare a ti tambien para mi, llevo siglos sin descendencia y tener dos Mates podria ayudarme a facilitar el proceso - comento Marik soltando su menton y dejando a Bakura bastante palido - ire por Ryou y luego vendre formalizar esto contigo

..... Bakura aun congelado en su lugar miro al dragon tranformarse en un destello y salir de la cueva... Ahora recordaba que los dragones dominantes generalmente secuestraban a su Mate y los encerraban en sus hogares para darles con todo hasta converseles de que ellos eran los Mate's ideales - _por dios.... Este tipo va a violarme hasta que me guste, pobre Ryou... Seguro tuvo que pasar por esto..._ \- penso el pobre horrorizado, no era que no lo disfrutaria... Los dragones siempre se aseguraban que el otro disfrutara aun mas que eellps mismos si era posible, pero su tracero!

Tener de Mate a un dragon era lo mejor que le podia pasar a un sobrenatural... Pero eso no queria decir que Bakura estuviera contento con su situacion actual, su pobre tracero quedaria tan violado que no podria sentarse en un año.... Mas considerando la resistencia legendaria de los dragones.

* * *

Yami habia corrido hacia el lugar donde su Bakura habia sido secuestrado ha revisar, fruncio el ceño en cuanto sintio aquella presencia ominiosa y poderosa... Digna de un dragon del calibre que debia ser esa criatura, a sus lados estaban Yugi y Malik tambien investigando a ver si lograban descubrir a donde se habia llevado esa criatura a Bakura.

Por su parte Ryou tambien estaba alli... Pero un poco alejado de ellos ya que podia sentir una energia conocida, tan conocida que su marca ardia dolorosamente en reconocimiento - _.... Ra...? Fuiste tu quien se llevo a.....?_

De pronto un poderoso rugido detuvo todo el moviento en el lugar, todos en el Coven se congelaron aterrados cuando la energia oscura y odiosa lleno otra vez toda la zona.... Bueno todos menos Ryou que estaba congelado por otra razon, su mirada estaba fija en el cielo donde podia ver aquel punto dorado brillante de las escamas de su Mate. No se movio de su lugar mientras dicho punto se hacia cada vez mas grande y enorme, hasta que en una nube de humo y calor la enorme criatura aterrizo frente a el.

Cuando el polvo se asento miro directamente la cara de la criatura, embelezado noto los cambios que la forma completa de este habia tenido... Ya no parecia ser aquella ave acorozada gigante, ahora tenia muchos mas rasgos dragoniacos que le hacian ver imponente... Pero sus ojos morados eran los mismos, dos perlas oscuras hermosas con un toque de locura - Ra..? Eres tu...? - su unica respuesta fue un bufido que desordeno desde su cabello hasta las plumas de sus alas, luego una delicada caricia de la enorme nariz que le hizo reirse encantado.

Oye tu! No te llevaras a Ryoi tambien! - lastima que su burbuja fuera rota por Yami que no se habia dado cuenta de la verdadera situacion, interrumpiendo justo cuando el dragon ordenaba demasiado alegre para las palabras a su "conejo" subir a su lomo para que se fueran a cueva.

Ryou con una mirada preocupada miro a su Mate gruñir bajo su garganta y rapidamente le acaricio para tranquilizarlo - amor calmate! Son amigos, no los lastimes porfavor!

 _Son amigos de Ryou? Ummm_... - pensativo el dragon detuvo sus gruñidos un poco y miro a los otros tres lejos, un domador... Un elemental y... Que carajos es el otro tricolor? Nunca habia percibido un olor o energia parecida... Umm se parecia a Atem, pero no se sentia igual - _que sobrenatural sera ese? Umm... Bueno si son amigos de Ryou que carajos, ellos tambien vendran conmigo y asi conejo tiene mas compañeros..._

Asi que en un movimiento rapido tomo en su pata a su Mate y con su cola a los otros tres para elevarse, Marik estaba bastante feliz... Tenia a su compañero y a otro chico bonito en su cueva para por fin tener crias, habia esperado demasiado por esto. Al contrario de las demas criaturas, los dragones si se reproducian entre ellos sin intervencion de los elementos.

Volo lo mas rapido que pudo hacia su cueva y entro dejando a los tres que llevaba en su cola tirados en una esquina, con un destello tomo su forma humana y atrajo al Celestial a sus brazos - no sabes cuanto te extrañe mi Ryou, no vuelvas a desaparecerte de esa forma!

Es una larga historia Ra - murmuro Ryou apoyandose contra el.

No me llames Ra, soy Marik! Ese nombre me queda mejor - gruño el dragon divertido jalandole hacia su nido para sentarse colocando al mas pequeño en su regazo apretado contra su cuerpo - despues me cuentas todo, ahora solo quiero sentirte...

Marik acaricio tiernamente la espalda de su Mate, justo donde sabia que le gustaba... Suspiro y miro brevemente hacia la esquina donde estaba los otros que trajo - _umm... Tengo que verlos y decidir que funcion haran aqui..._ \- penso mientras sus manos se movian en un hechizo y antes de que Ryou pudiera hacer algo habia sido dormido por el dragon.

Kafy! Mira lo que encontre! - grito Marik acomodando bien al peliblanco sobre el nido, desde el fondo de la cueva salio aquella adorable criaturita blanca.

Llego hasta donde esta el dragon e hizo un ruidito encantado cuando vio al Celestial - puedes acurrucarte, yo tengo que resolver algo - dijo mirando a la conejita olfatear al mas pequeño para luego acostarse mimosa contra el - todo ustedes tambien! - grito y a su orden tres bestias no tan tiernas salieron para tambien acostarse a los lados del Celestial.

Marik al ver que todo estaba como deberia ser se giro hacia sus otros "invitados" - umm... Bien ahora que me acurruque un rato con mi conejo puedo arreglarme con ustedes... Soy Marik, y ustedes?

Yami suspiro, Bakura ya le habia contado que este era el Mate de Ryou, asi que lo mejor seria ser cordial con el dragon - soy Yami, estos son Yugi, Malik, y supongo que ya conoces a Bakura... - presento el Mago tricolor respectivamente.

Los cuatro miraron al rubio asentir para acercarse aun mas a ellos, Yugi fue el primero en sentir como su menton fue tomado para levantar su cara sonrojada.... Estuvo asi desde que llego y como no estarlo cuando toda la cueva olia a hormonas alborotadas! Pudo sentirlas directamente de la fuente cuando el dragon olfateo su cuello luego de analizarle completamente, luego de un rato el dragon se alejo asintiendo como complacido - tu te pareces a alguien que conoci y tambien quise para mi, quizas esta es mi oportunida de hacerte mio Yugi-Heba

El pobre simplemente parpadeo y se sonrojo hasta las orejas, no era una sorpresa para nadie las maneras en que un dragon convencia a sus Mate's. Al lado del domador estaba Malik recibiendo el mismo trato y al parecer tambien complajo al dragon que parecia cada vez mas feliz, como no estarlo si ya se imaginaba todo lo que podria hacer con la nuevas cositas bonitas en su hogar - todos ustedes son tan bonitos y tambien huelen bastante fertiles, con todos ustedes conseguire crias el doble de rapido!

Yami que esta al lado de Malik palideciendo tanto como Bakura ante las palabras del dragon fue el siguiente en obtener la atencion del rubio, aunque el fue curiosidad que otra cosa lo que obtuvo - que clase de criaturas eres? No ubico tu olor o tu aura

Criatura...? Soy un Mago humano -aclaro Yami confundido, creia que eso era obvio.

Humano...? - el dragon se acerco mas a el mirandole con esceptisismo - no eres humano, creme conosco el aroma muy comestible de un Humano y tu no lo tienes.... Pero tampoco te sientes como cualquier otra criatura, asi que estoy confundido

Yo tambien - dijo Yami y esa era la pura verdad.

Unos minutos de silencio pasaron hasta que el dragon chasqueo los colmillos restandole importancia al asunto - sea como sea eres atractivo como Atem, Ryou siempre quiso que Heba y Atem se unieran a nosotros... Pero Atem nunca se dejo domar - ante eso Marik parecio hacer un pequeño puchero - creo que esta vez puede ser distinto, tu te ves mas pasivo... Creo que tambien seras mio!

QUE!??? - grito Yami aun mas palido, cosa que fue ignorada totalmente.

Y ya vi que el Oscuro-Tsudere tambien sera un buen Mate asi que... - murmuro el dragon divertido y los demas sintieron que aquello fue casi una sentencia de muerte (que de hecho para sus traceros puede que si lo fuera) - cual de ustedes hago mio primero?

* * *

Seth con el ceño fruncido se preparaba el y sus Mate's para salir a buscar a Yami, ya se habia corrido la voz de que habia sido secuestrado por ese estupido dragon y ahora era su trabajo como el unico poseedor de dragones propios ir a buscarlo junto a sus criaturas - Joey, ya estas listo?

Si joder - con eso el rubio se levanto con una sonrisa emocionada.

Juntos el trio camino hasta donde Yami habia sido sacuestrado, Joey olfateo un poco la zona... Callendo en la burla de cierto castaño - ahora si pareces un perro

A lo que el rubio le miro furioso - Mira bastardo al menos estoy siendo util no como tu que...

Podrian dejar de pelearse por 10min y terminar con esto, quien sabe lo que ese dragon le esta haciendo a mi primo - gruño Seth interrumpiendoles.

Despues de que Joey y Seto se miraran de forma asesina por unos minutos ambos bufaron y volvieron a lo suyo, un rato despues el rubio se giro hacia su Mago - Seth, el rastro de ese dragon sera muy dificil de seguir, creo que tendremos que buscarle a la antigua...

Seth chasque los dientes ante eso - Tsk! Que molesto, bueno vamos a esto entonces.... Estoy preocupado por Yami

* * *

**Marik se ve mas o menos asi mis amores**

  
**Claro que sin tantas cosas en el pecho, solo una ramadura mas sencilla y su forma dragon es parecida a el Dragon alado de Ra pero con aspecto mas de dragon a de aguila...**

**Estas son las tres criaturas de Marik**

  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien, esto fue todo por hoy!


	16. Noche del Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Abvertencia... Me volvere loca con Lemmon en este y los capitulos siguientes que sean necesarios XP
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

... Umm.... Esto esta dificil, todos ustedes son bonitos - murmuraba Marik mientras observaba indeciso a las "presas" frente a el - creo que... Ya se...! - exclamo haciendo que el grupo frente a el se timbrara un poco.

La magia comenzo a rodear al dragon y algunos en el grupo frente a el comenzaron a sentirse somnolientos, intentaron resistirse, pero al final se acurrucaron y durmieron siendo Bakura el unico despierto (para su temor) - bien, creo que comenzare contigo lindura!

Bakura temblo y se pego a la pared no esperando ese momento, pero Marik con una sonrisa le arrastro hacia donde estaba con su cola. El pobre Oscuro no pudo esquivarla o evitar que esta se enredara en su cintura y fue arrstrado hasta que los fuertes brazos le atraparon para pegarle al pecho del dragon, Bakura ya medio tembloroso sintio como este olfateaba su cuello y las manos comenzaban a toquetearle suavemente la espalda - hueles bastante bien sabes

S-Sueltame! Yo no soy de... Ahh~! - el peliblanco iba a quejarse cuando sintio la lengua del mayor recorer su cuello con lentitud sacandole un gemido.

No hables tanto lindura, te escuchas mejor gimiendo - susurro Marik en su oreja, divertido paso la lengua por toda la concha y mordio el lobulito con pecaminosa lentitud sacando aun mas gemidos del peliblanco en sus brazos - umm... Si, mil veces mejor gimiendo de placer

Yo no soy Uke! - chillo Bakura sintiendo ahora como el dragon jugaba pecaminosamente con su cuello.

Marik le miro divertido - Mentira, eres un Uke con problemas de actitud nada mas... Pero Uke al fin, ya veras que te encantara cuando te lo meta hasta el fondo lindura - y siguio con su trabajo de jugar con el cuello ajeno - _... Umm... Creo que tendre que ayudarme con hormonas, jejeje de esta no te escapas Kura-Neko_

Un mordisco en su cuello hizo a Bakura tirar su cabeza hacia atras con un jadeo dandole mas espacio a su seme de trabajar - _porque me siento...? Ahh~ asi!_ \- penso al sentir como si todo su cuerpo comenzara a calentarse de a poco y sus mejillas se sonrrojaban.

Bien era hora de intentar huir aunque internamente supiera que era inutil, Bakura comenzo a sacudirse intentando escapar del fiero agarre que el dragon tenia en su cintura... No notando como los ojos se tornaban mas dragoniacos y se dilataban en emosion, emosion por la caza y dominacion de una presa dificil. El peliblanco se confundio cuando su cintura fue soltada de golpe, pero no perdio tiempo en eso y busco correr hacia la salida, lastima que no llego nada lejos y Marik le sometio contra el suelo boca abajo con leves gruñidos divertidos.

Bakura sintio como su cuerpo era volteado quedando boca arriba y sus manos eran sostenidas contra su pecho, miro la expresion de emosion morbosa en el dragon y supo que se habia metido en mas problemas que antes. Parpadeo cuando sintio algo extraño envolviendo sus manos y asustado las miro atadas con cintas de energia - asi esta mejor, puedo jugar contigo a gusto

No..! - la protesta de Bakura fue ahogada por un beso demandante, intento resistirse pero un gruñido y el aura del dragon le hizo quedarse sumiso en el suelo.

Marik lamio, mordisqueo y chupo los labiod ajenos hasta artarse. Se separo mirando contento la expresion vidriosa del Oscuro, paso sus manos por el pecho descubierto explorando las zonas donde podia sacar aquellos deliciosos gemidos del peliblanco - vez que es mejor cuando te quedas quietito?

E-Esto es una v-violacion! - gimio Bakura sintiendo las manos del rubio por su pecho y bajando hacia sus caderas.

No es violacion si lo disfrutas y creeme, me asegurare que siempre quieras tenerme dentro de ti - gruño Marik sentadose y quitando con lentitud todo lo que tapaba la parte inferior de su presa. Miro encantado las musculosas piernas y acaricio con lentitud los lechozos muslos, apretandolos y marcandolos suavemente con sus garras - te ves tan bonito asi, sumiso y complaciente

Marik sonrio y volvio a subir para besar de nuevo los labios jadeantes mientras pasaba los brazos aun atados por su cuello y le levantaba para sentarlo en su regazo con las piernas abiertas, dejo de besarlo y enrredo sus dedos en el cabello para jalar la cabeza de su presa hacia atras dejandole todo el cuello descubierto.

Bakur gimio mientras sus pezones eran jalados, chupados y mordisquiados a placer del dragon. No podia moverse de su lugar, estaba a horcajadas sobre Marik y podia sentir cierto amigote siendo contenido por los pantalones del mayor contra su tracero. Tambien podia sentir las manos y garras subiendo y bajando por su espalda, dando apretones puntuales y amazando la piel lechoza - umm... Creo que estas lo suficientemente encendido para ir un poco mas lejos lindura - murmuraron en su oido con voz sedosa y lo triste es que era cierto, Bakura necesitaba con urgencia algo... Que su mente conciente no queria averiguar.

El Oscuro sintio como volviero a jugar con su oreja y las manos traviezas volvian a bajar hasta su cadera, una se quedo alli apretando el hueso y otra bajo aun mas comenzando a acariciar una de sus nalgas - Ahh~! - grito el pobre dandp un respingo cuando sintio como uno de los dedos acaricio un poco su ano para entrar con lentitud.

Shhii... Ya veras que se pondra mejor - susurro Marik en su oreja para bajar hacia su cuello, mordiendo y besando la piel para distraerlo del dedo simulando embestidas en su interior. No resistio mucho mas antes de introducir un segundo dedo y hacer tijeras para expandirlo mas, su miembro estaba bastante alegre y deseaba algo calido donde enfundarse - estas bastante apretadito lindura, ya quiero sentir como aprietas mi miembro

Para este punto Bakura era un desastre gimiente y sudoroso, sus alas temblanban junto a su cuerpo sintiendo como su interior era expandido - ya no aguanto mas lindura, tendras que conformarte con eso - Bakura jadeo de descontento cuando los dedos fueron retirados y sintio como era ligeramente levantado para que Marik pudiera liberar a su "amiguito"

Marik gruño cuando el aire frio de la cueva golpeo contra su miembro caliente y lo metio en medio de las nalgas ajenas simulando embestidas - que quieres Kura-Neko, quieres que te haga mio? - pregunto toqueteando el cuerpo ajeno para calentarlo aun mas, todo el Mate aceptara que era suyo (y por supuesto el placer, pero abria bastante tiempo para eso despues, ahora tenia que someter a sus caprichos al peliblanco - vamos pide que te lo meta y te hare sentir cosas maravillosas

Naa..~ Marik..~ - el miembro del dragon vibro cuando el Oscuro dijo su nombre con esa vocesita entrecortada y jadeante - porfavor...~

Porfavor que? - pregunto dejando que la puntita de su mienbro rozara contra la entrada pecaminosamente.

Metelo de... Aahh! - Bakura grito de dolor cuando sintio que Marik entraba en el de una sola vez - porque fuiste tan bruto...

Era la forma menos dolorosa, dudo mucho que lo fueras chupado para lubricarlo de habertelo pedido - dijo Marik manteniendo sus caderas en sus lugar con sus manos y sonriendo lo sabroso que se sentia su miembro - no me movere hasta que me lo pidas

Bakura asintio, ya todo el se habia rendido a su seme y estaba decidio a complacerlo - muevete con cuidado... - pidio despues de un rato que el dolor habia bajado.

El rubio asintio y se acurruco mas contra el saliendo un poco para volver a entrar, primero con lentitud sabiendo que su pobre estaba dolorido y luego fue aumentando la velocidad a medida que Bakura se iba acostumbrando a su enorme tamaño. Dentro de poco se movia a gran velocidad mientas gruñia complacido - dime a quien perteneces mi Kura-Neko

Ahh~! A ti y a Yami~! - respondio entre gemidos, desde hace unos segundos Marik estaba golpeando aquel punto en su interior que le hacia delirar.

 _Umm... Asi que Yami ya hizo su marca en la mente de todos ellos, bien creo que debo cambiar de tactica con el, no volvere a perder a nadie como antes_ \- penso Marik mientras enbestia con mas fuerza el cuerpo ajeno.

Pronto sintio que estaba por terminar y se apresuro a terminar el proceso de hacer de este Oscuro totalmente suyo - mi Kura, quieres ser mio? - pregunto besando y chupando con especial atencion un punto del blanco cuello.

Umm~! Si!! - grito encantado con las sensaciones de su cuerpo, unas embestidas mas y su cuerpo exploto en un gruñido lleno de deseo.

Marik sonrio y siguio golpeando con fuerza el cuerpo que ahora sostenia laxo en sus brazos, sintio su propia culminacion cerca y atrajo a Bakura mas hacia el. Con un gruñido poderoso termino dentro del peliblanco y mordio su cuello con fuerza inyectando todo el poder que podia para formar la marca en su nuevo Uke-Mate, minutos despues estuvo seguro que el proceso estuvo listo y se alejo lamiendo las gotitas de sangre que salieron del mordisco en su cuello, su marca se formaria en la piel en cuanto la energia se asentara.

Salio de Bakura mostrando su miembro aun medio alegre y le levanto en sus brazos al chico para llevarlo a su nido, justo donde pertenecia y se quedaria para siempre - oye, no te duermas, aun falta una segunda ronda - gruño en cuanto acosto a Bakura sobre nido hecho de piel y algodon que habia construido con el pasar de los años.

Pero... Tengo sueño! - gimio el Oscuro con cansancio.

Yo te despierto - Marik necesitaba reafirmar su dominio y por ello comenzo a toquetear al peliblanco hasta tenerlo de nuevo gimiendo debajo de el, con una sonrisa complacida subio una de las piernas del peliblanco a su hombro y se alineo con la dulce entrada - voy a hacerte mio de nuevo Kura-Neko

Eres un pervertido - gimio el pobre arqueando su espalda mientras sentia a Marik entrando de nuevo en el

Ryou-conejo me lo decia mucho - gruño el rubio afianzando el agarre en sus caderas para comenzar a embestirlo rapidamente.

Un rato despues vemos a un Marik alegre terminar profundamente dentro de Bakura y saliendo de el, dejo al agotado Oscuro junto a Ryou y fue a buscar a su siguiente "victima". Miro a los tres chicos dormidos y decidio dejar para despues a Yami, aun no sabia que hacer con el a decir verdad y no iba a despertarlo antes de que todos los Mate-Uke's estuvieran marcados por el.

Asi que quedaban Yugi y Malik, sonriendo tomo su decision y cargo al pequeño tricolor en sus brazos. Apretandole contra el deshizo el hechizo mientras acariciaba su espalda - vamos pequeño Yugi, despierta que es hora de jugar~

Umm... Que...? - murmuro Yugi despertandose para encontrarse bien pegado al pecho de Marik, arrugo su nariz cuando el aroma pesado del sexo a su nariz - a quien de nosotros tomaste?

A Bakura, ahora es mio completamente - respondio acariciando la espalda baja del tricolor - al igual que lo seras tu dentro de poco

Yugi suspiro, sabia que el dragon no le dejaria irse asi que era mejor resignarse a esto - podrias ser amable conmigo? - pregunto Yugi sonrojado - y no me alejes de Yami porfavor, le tengo bastante cariño

No era mi intencion alejarte de Yami, mas bien quiero que se una a nuestra familia - aseguro Marik - y sere gentil siempre y cuando me obedezcas

Yugi asintio y dejo que Marik besara su labios, sumiso dejo que chupara sus labios y explorara su boca. Gimio cuando sintio las manos del dragon colandose debajo de su ropa - tu piel es calida - comento en cuanto dejaron de besarle para bajar a jugar con su cuello.

Soy un dragon, mi piel y cuerpo siempre estan calientes para calentar a mis Mate's - dijo Marik continuando con su trabajo, notaba que el domador era bastante sumiso y seria tan lindo como su conejo - acuestate boca arriba y abre las piernas

Yugi asintio sonrojado e hizo justo lo que le pidieron, sintio a Marik colocarse sobre el entre sus piernas abiertas. Su ropa fue poco a poco arrancada de su cuerpo hasta que estaba desnudo y yacia jadeante debajo del dragon - umm que tal si comenzamos? A ti creo que te preparare mejor que a Kura-Neko, pareces mas fragil que el - murmuro el dragon girandoles a los dos para que Yugi quedara sobre su pecho - quiero que lo chupes para mojarlo un poco y sea mas suave

Ahh...? - pregunto el pobre tricolor sonrojado hasta la sorejas.

Marik sonrio con malicia y giro el cuerpo del tricolor para que quedara frente a su miembro, tomo las caderas del chico y abrio las nalgas que estaban frente a el para ver su premio - vamos pequeño, asi te dolera menos... - decia mientras balanceaba sus caderas un poco para que su miembro se moviera frente al tricolor.

Estaba demas decir que Yugi estaba demasiado sonrojado para las palabras, como no hacerlo si tenia esa cosa enorme frente a el? - necesitas ayuda pequeño? - le preguntaron burlonamente y Yugi pudo sentir el chispaso de magia salir del dragon.

Por su parte Ryou se iba despertando atontado y lo primero que recibio fue un besito de una naricita muy humeda, giro y su cara se ilumino de alegria cuando miro a su otra criatura con el - Kafy mi amor!! Sabia que aun estabas con mi Mate, la ultima vez que te habia visto te deje para que velaras la hibernacion de Ra.. Digo Marik - se corrigio al recordar el cambio de nombre mientras abrazaba como un peluche a la esponjosa criatura encantada.

Ryou~ te necesito para que enseñes a este niño bonito lo que me gusta - escucho que le llamaban de pronto y Ryou suspiro resignado, su Mate no habia cambiado para nada.

Miro brevemente a Bakura desnudo salvo por algunas joyas y no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que ya habia pasado por las garras de su dragon, mas lejos miro la posicion en que tenian al pobre Yugi y se compadecio de su amigo. Se desenredo de las pieles y cosas comodas del nido para caminar hacia donde estaban los otros dos - primero quiero besarte - gruño Marik jalando al Celestial cuando estuvo a su alcance.

Ryou se agacho y dejo que Marik le besara a su antojo, despues de un rato fue soltado y miro sonrojado como el rubio se lamia sus propios labios encantado - sabes igual de sabroso que siempre conejo, me encantas - dijo Marik con picardia - ahora ayuda a este niño, que me estoy calentando de mas y se la metere al seco

Tu tampoco has cambiado, sigues siendo el mismo pervertido - murmuro Ryou caminando a cuatro patas (bien el mismo podria torturar a Marik mostrandole todo su tracerito) hasta estar frente al pobre Yugi que parecia haber muerto de verguenza. Le sonrio con resignacion, gritandole con la mirada "el es asi, acostumbremonos"

Momento! - grito Marik levantandose y acomodando a ambos en su regazo - vamos denme una escena caliente ustedes dos, aganlo mas divertido para mi pequeños

Ryou y Yugi se miraron, ambos sonrojados de sentirse en el regazo del dragon y sus cinturas siendo tomadas firmementes por el rubio. De pronto las manos subieron traviezamente hasta sus nucas y les acaricio suavemente mientras les impulsaba hacia adelante, incitandoles a hacer algo. Ryou suspiro y atrajo la cara de un muy cohibido Yugi hacia el, besando sus labios de forma tierna mientras abrazaba su cuello. El tricolor timidamente dejo que Ryou le besara y despues de un rato tomo la confianza de abrir su boca para que el peliblanco la recorriera con delicadeza, fue un beso lento y delicado, tierno como los dos seres que lo realizaban.

Marik mientras tanto estaba encantado mirando la encantandora escena, toqueteando los cuerpos delicados frente a el mientras se mordia el labio sintiendo su miembro mas que despierto - niños, ya estoy bastante desesperado, vamos a jueguen conmigo! - pidio Marik casi haciendo berrinche.

Lo dos miraron al dragon sin saber que hacer, y este con una sonrisa maliciosa les empujo para que quedaran frente a su "amiguito" - jueguen con el, miren que necesita bastante atencion para tranquilizarse

Yugi estaba congelado y muy sonrojado, nunca habia hecho algo como esto y no sabia como comenzar. Miro a Ryou y este le sonrio casi tan rojo como el, pero el peliblanco ya estaba medio acostumbrado a las perverciones de su Mate asi que saco su lengua y dio una tentativa lamida a todo el falo. Ambos sintieron a Marik gruñir complacido y Ryou se animo a hacerlo de nuevo, Yugi por su parte imito la accion timidamente desde su lugar.

El dragon gruño cuando sintio las dos pequeñas lenguas lamer a su amigo con lentitud - _este par de adorables me estan torturando con esto_ \- penso tomando algunos mechones de cabellos de los dos chicos en sus manos para controlar sus movimientos - abre la boca pequeño Yugi - ordeno mientras rozaba la punta contra los sonrosados labios.

El tricolor timidamente abrio un poco su boca y sintio como Marik metia su miembro, amordazandolo un poco con el. Fue solo hasta la mitad pero aun asi era demasiado para su pequeño cuerpo - vamos pequeño chupa - gimio Marik empujando a Yugi un poco mas abajo para sentir mas de ese calor.

Ryou veia sonrojado y sin poder moverse por el firme control sobre su melena como Yugi hacia lo que podia mientras el dragon hacia que subiera y bajara por su miembro, de pronto Marik hizo que el tricolor soltara su miembro dejandole respirar un poco - es tu turno conejo, hazme disfrutar - ordeno empujando la cabeza blanca contra el falo.

Ryou sin mucha opcion abrio su boca y al instante sintio el falo entrar de una sola vez, se amordazo un poco pero estaba un poco mas acostumbrado que Yugi asi que hizo su "trabajo" con mas facilidad. Marik gruño complacido y sentia que estaba por terminar asi que jalo de los cabellos blancos para alejarlo de su amiguito - chupa esto Ryou - gruño Marik metiendo algo brucamente tres de sus dedos a la boca del peliblanco.

Sintiendo sus dedos ser humedecidos jalo al tricolor para darle un beso demandante, ya muy caliente saco los dedos de la boca de Ryou e introdujo dos de una vez en el pobre tricolor - no dejes que mi amigo se seque Ryou o este pequeño sufrira - gruño mientras preparaba al tricolor rapido, ya le urgia mucha mas accion de la que tenia.

Maa~! - gimio el tricolor temblando suavemente de placer y dolor - Marik~

Jejeje alguien esta necesitado - murmuro Marik encantado por como sonaba su nombre con esa vocesita adorable y metio un tercer dedo sacando un gemido dolorido. El mismo gruño cuando Ryou parecio especialmente estuciasta en su trabajo - no me hagas acabar conejo o si no te hare volver a encenderme

Realmente no es nada dificil que este amigo se alegre - susurro Ryou dejando que todo su aliento cayera sobre el falo y volvio a su trabajo.

Jejejeje por algo te hice mi Mate - gruño el dragon y miro a Yugi gemir y jadear - _ya este niño esta listo_

Con una sonrisa maliciosa alejo a Ryou y coloco a Yugi en cuatro para rozar su miembro contra la entradita virgen - quieres ser mio pequeño?

Ahh~ porfavor! Si, si quiero! - gimio Yugi sintiendo su cuerpecito temblar y su rostro calentarse aun mas.

El dragon aun sonriente empujo todo su miembro dentro del tricolor de una sola estocada - umm..~ que extrecho eres pequeño - dijo el rubio entre gruñidos mientras tomaba las caderas de Yugi con firmeza, esperaba que se acostumbrara un poco antes de moverse.

Pero se sorprendio cuando este comenzo a mover sus caderas gimiendo y no se hizo del rogar, saco su miembro y lo volvio a empujar dentro con lentitud, evaluando la resistencia de su Uke. Con una sonrisa noto que este gemia gustoso - _y eso que no he llegado a tocar tu punto pequeño, jejeje si que te prepare bien_

Marik continuo embistiendo al tricolor, cada vez mas rapido hasta que en una oportunidad Yugi arqueo su espalda y sus brazos fallron en sostenerle cayendo acostado sobre la piedra. El dragon no dejo que sus caderas cayeran tambien y le sostuvo con una mano mientras la otra sostenia la nuca del tricolor para mantenerlo en su lugar, todo el rato gruñendo y golpeando aquel punto dentro del pequeño que le hacia delirar.   
Pronto ambos estaban por terminar y Marik aumento su velocidad, Yugi no aguanto mas y termino con un fuerte gemido. El dragon gruño estando igual de cerca y con unas cuantas estocadas mas termino dentro del menor, justo en ese momento mordio con fuerza la cadera del tricolor. Inyecto su energia en la mordida para marcar a su nuevo Mate, sonriendo solto sus colmillos y lamio la herida con cariño.

Salio de el y noto casi con un puchero que no aguantaria una segunda ronda, aunque pronto sonrio.... Ese niño ya era suyo y tendria muchas oportunidades de gomar ese pequeño cuerpecito, le levanto en sus brazo y dejo en el nido junto a Bakura - tu y yo tenemos mucho tiempo perdido que debemos recuperar conejo - susurro regresando a donde aun estaba el celestial y apretandole contra el.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejejeje espero no matarl@s con esto de un hemorragia nasal XP
> 
> Ya saben que espero sus votos y comentarios mis amores!


	17. Noche del Dragon II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Jejeje voy a tomarte como en el viejos tiempos Ryou - dijo Marik mientras besaba y mordia el cuello ajeno.

Siempre me secuestrabas por dias en tu cueva para eso - recordo con voz nostalgica el peliblanco - me sacabas de lo que sea que estuviera haciendo solo para complacerte

Es que tomar tu cuerpo cada vez que queria siempre era un placer, colarme en el palacio para arrastrarte a mi hogar era una experiencia divertida - comento sonriente y mordisquiando cada tanto el blanco cuello - robarte del faraon era muy divertido

Siempre quise que fueramos una familia, pero tu y Atem nunca llegaron a un acuerdo - gruño Ryou pareciendo enfurruñado.

El nunca dio su brazo a torcer, ni siquiera dejo que en nuestra relacio tuvieramos igualdad sobre ti y Heba - ante eso Marik parecio enfurruñado - abriamos sido una buena familia

Atem era el faraon, el no podia aceptar aquello - recordo el peliblanco con un suspiro - aunque fuera sido bonito

Marik beso al Celestial suavemente, solo saboreando con cariño los labios ajenos - Ahora podemos hacerlo, ya tengo una idea con este nuevo Atem.... Estoy seguro de que armaremos una buena familia donde mis crias y Mate's viviran felices

Eso espero Marik, de verdad lo quisiera - Ryou gimio cuando fue presionado aun mas contra el pecho de su Mate mientras sente se acostaba en el piso.

Me encantas y quisiera verte completamente mientras te hago mio - gruño el dragon dejando que el peliblanco quedara a horcajadas sobre sus caderas - vamos desnudate para mi

Ryou sonrio con algo de picardia mientras asentia, se quito con lentitud lo que llevaba puesto para quedar semi-desnudo. Miro al dragon gruñir complacido por como se veia y el miembro de nuevo despierto rozo contra sus nalgas - ya? Me va a doler mucho... - recordo Ryou mordiendose el labio al sentir como su Mate rozaba su entrada y medio empujaba hacia adentro.   
Marik le miro como disculpandose - Quiero sentirte, si no fuera por que tenia que marcar al niño te habria cogido primero - tomo las caderas blanquesinas para penetrar mejor al mas pequeño.

Ah! Eso duele - gimio el pobre sintiendo como se expandia su interior de forma un poco brusca. Marik suspiro y de un solo empujon metio lo que faltaba recibiendo un gritito de dolor, hizo a Ryou agacharse para besar sus labios y lamer las saladas lagrimitas que salian.

Sabia que habia lastimado alguito a su conejo, pero deben entenderlo... Llevaba siglos queriendo esto! Perdonenle por ser brusco con el peliblanco - esperare a que mejore el dolor conejo, no me movere hasta que estes mas relajado - aseguro el dragon aunque realmente queria comenzar a golpear al Celestial fuerte y bruscamente.

Por un rato Ryou se quedo alli aguantando el dolor y las lagrimas, tenia tiempo sin hacerlo y que Marik le penetrara asi fue realmente doloroso. Hasta que de pronto el dolor comenzo a mermar y movimo sus caderas para indicarlo, el dragon con una sonrisa tomo sus caderas y le ayudo a subir y bajar por su miembro con lentitud.

Umm~ se me habia olvidado lo apretadito que eres mi conejo - gruño Marik placenteramente.

Ryou le miro feo mientras subia y bajaba con lentitud, aun le dolia un poco... Pero ya iba tomandole el gusto a la cosa - y yo habia olvidado lo grande que tu eres, no podre sentarme en un mes

Je! No necesitaras sentarte, quedate acostado para siempre en mi nido donde perteneces - dijo Marik aunque mas parecia una orden - ya no hay palacio ni faraon que te necesite, todos estaran aqui donde puedo verlos y cuidarlos

Maa~! Otra vez alli Marik - pidio el peliblanco cuando sintio una embestida particularmente entuciasta que golpeo aquel punto en su cuerpo que le hixo ver las estrellas.

Con gusto - despues de eso no hablaron mas, Marik se dedico a ver embelezado y contento las expresiones de placer que su "conejo" hacia, escuchaba sus gemidos con atencion y embestia su cuerpo con dureza.

Unos minutos pasaron y Ryou termino sobre su pecho con un gemido, Marik gruño cuando sus paredes interiores se apretaron y dio una ultima embestida profunda para terminar - eso estuvo maravilloso mi conejo

Si... Tambien olvide lo bueno que eres para convencer a tu Mate de que eres un buen compañero, si esto no es prueba de tu resistencia no se que lo sera - comento Ryou apoyandose sobre su pecho jadeando y agotado - aun tienes energia para someter a Malik y a Yami?

Marik le sonrio retadoramente - Tengo energia para eso y otra ronda contigo, que dices? - el dragon volteo posiciones para quedar sobre Ryou.

Pero me dolio la primera vez, creo que me hiciste sangrar un poco y todo - gimio el pobre Celestial no queriendo para nada volver a pasar por esto ahora, su tracerito dolia mucho!

Aww! Esta bien, te dejare con los otros - gimio el dragon pareciendo enfurruñado y levanto al Celestial en sus brazos.   
Le dejo de nuevo junto a su criatura y a los otros dos, miro brevemente que no perdio tiempo en acurrucarse contra todos para volver a dormir y con una sonrisa divertida fue a recoger a Malik. Con un chispazo de magia le desperto y miro de frente los ojitos lilas que le habian gustado en un principio - hola Malik-bonito, listo para tu turno?

Malik se tomo su tiempo en despertar correctamente y mirar correctamente al.... Muy buen especimen que tenia frente a el - wow! Donde estuviste toda mi vida? - gimio Malik aferrandose al increible pecho, joder que este dragon estaba como queria! - dios mio, estas bueno condenado

.... Bien... Marik no se espero esto, al parecer este rubio era un pequeño petardo - _jejeje asi que mejor, tengo equilibrio en esta cueva_ \- penso mientras estampaba sus labios contra los ajenos.

Fue um beso candente y demandante donde si bien Malik no buscaba el dominio si respondia excelentemente bien al beso, en cuanto se alejaron ambos jadeantes y sonrientes Marik asintio - contigo pasare momentos alocados verdad?

Jejeje no se porque tu no te has alocado conmigo - gruño el elemental con una mirada retadora.

Que fue totalmente correspondida por el dragon y de pronto le alzaron por la cintura obligandole a enrredar sus piernas en las caderas ajenas, otro beso igual al anterior fue iniciado y esta vez Malik solton un gemido cuando su espalda pego contra la pared. Se separaron de nuevo y Malik noto emosionado como su espalda y pecho estaban fuertemente precionados contra la pared y el pecho bien formado del dragon.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la ropa fuera arrancada del cuerpo de Malik, no le importo, su ropa podia ser totalmente detruirda y el la restauraria con magia - cogeme asi, te necesito! - chillo Malik encendido a mil luego de que Marik se tomara su dulce momento para morder, besar y recorer lo que podia de su cuerpo en la posicion en la que estaban.

Alguien esta ancioso jeje, no te preocupes, yo te necesito igual - gruño el dragon acomodando bien las piernas para que rodearan su cintura y alineandose con la entrada.

Sonrio con malicia y de una sola estocada entro en el menor, sintio la resistencia que presento al igual que el poderoso gritito de dolor/placer con una sonrisa encantada - bien... Creo que esa no fue la.l mejor idea - gimio el pobre Malik muy dolorido y con lagrimitas bajando por sus mejillas, eso dolio mas de lo que creia que doleria.

Nadie te mando a provocarme, puedo sentir lo apretado que estas... Eras virgen verdad? - pregunto Marik negando con la cabeza sin moverse, el rubio estaba tan apretado que le dolia hasta a el, miro como Malik asintio con lentitud y sonrio para comenzar a besarlo con mas suavidad para distraerlo.

Marik beso con delicadeza sus labios, jugo con sus pezones y mordisquio su cuello para distraerlo del dolor. Asi que Malik unos minutos despues estaba gimiendo de nuevo con alegria - vamos Marik muevete! - casi que ordeno desesperado.

Tus deseos son mis ordenes Malik-bonito - gruño Marik tomando las caderas con mas fuerza para comenzar a moverse, pronto se dio cuenta de que el elemental estaba muy comodo y podia embestirlo con furia.

El dragon mando al carajo la delicadeza que habia tenido con sus anteriore Mate-Uke's y comenzo un ritmo bestial que encanto a Malik, ambos gruñeron y gimieron encantados hasta que como era obvio el momento estaba por acabarse. Marik apreto aun mas su agarre sobre su Uke cuando sintio que este termino y apreto sus paredes, con un gruñido propio y una ultima estocada termino y mordio el hombro con fuerza.

Espero unos minutos y se separo lamiendo el hombro con delicadeza, miro a Malik y sonrio ante su expresion ida - te gusto? - pregunto Marik con una sonrisa sin salir del menor.

Gustarme!? Me encanto Marik! - gimio abrazandose a el - yo queria que mi primera vez fuera con Yami pero... Sabia que no me dejarias ir y si seremos una familia supongo que no importa cual de los dos dominantes me tome primero

Jeje no te preocuopes, me asegurare de que Yami tome su papel pronto y si no... Tambien puede ser Uke, mientras mas Sumisos tenga mas probabilidades de tener crias tengo yo - murmuro Marik mientras salia del rubio y le levantaba en sus brazos - quieres descanzar junto a los otros?

A lo que chico se encogio de hombros - por supuesto, siento que no caminare en un mes pero lo valio

El dragon solto una risita bajo su garganta y dejo al elementa acostado en el nido para que se acurrucara - _bien... Ahora toca arreglarme con Yami, aunque ahora es mas facil... Lo tengo jodido, ya todos son mios y si quiere algo tendremos que llegar a un acuerdo_ \- penso con una sonrisa y en un chispaso de magia desperto al "Mago" tricolor de su hechizo.

Yami se fue despertando poco a poco sintiendose extraño, habia una parte de el que parecia enojada y queria pelear... Pero no sabia porque. Se sento y miro a aquel dragon que les habia secuestardo a todos sonriendo como el gato que se comio al canario, algo mas frenetico miro a su alrededor y se vio solo en su esquina. Se levanto enojado... Muy enojado y escucho salir de su garganta un gruñido furioso - me los robaste verdad?

No te los robe, puedes unirte a nosotros si abmites que yo voy a ser el jefe de nosotros - dijo con tranquilidad Marik

No fue suficiente con robarme a Ryou hace siglos, tambien lo intentaste con Heba - bien... Yami mismo parpadeo cuando eso salio de sus labios, en su furia no habia notado ni siquiera lo que decia - ahora si lo lograste, espero que estes satisfecho!

Ne! Ne! No te enojes, solo quiero que estemos todos juntos - aclaro Marik divertido al ver el enojo del otro, tambien le parecia curioso que inconcientemente recordara cosas del pasado _\- esto lo confirma, eres en parte Atem... Esto no podria ser mejor!_

Tsk! - gruño Yami particularmente furioso - todos ellos eran mios!

No les habias marcado fisicamente, puede que si mentalmente y con tu energia pero aun no eran completamente tuyos - recordo el rubio encogiendose se hombros.

Como les marco si soy humano!? Eso solo sucede entre sobrenaturales - gruño Yami frustrado.

No eres humano, quizas hace tiempo lo fuiste pero ahora no lo eres... Me sorprende que no lo hayas notado - informo Marik con un toque mas de seriedad - mira te propongo algo... Te ayudare a averiguar que carajos eres o te paso, no estoy buscando quitarte a tus Mate's simplemente que siempre quise.... Cierta cuestion y ni modo, esta era la mejor forma - Marik suspiro y miro directamente al tricolor - estaremos en igual de condiciones en esta familia, todos ellos son nuestros Mate's y les protegeremos juntos

Yami se lo penso... Medio sabia sobre la relacion entre sobrnaturales y tenia entendido que lo que proponia este dragon era algo asi como una asociacion, ellos dos compartirian a los "Sumisos" y tendrian los mismos derechos y deberes sobre ellos. Tambien entre ellos habria cierta relacion que mantenia esto organizado y pacifico - bien.. Que dices? Trato..? - gruño Marik pareciendo fastidiado.

Tsk! Esta bien, pero tengo que volver con mi familia y explicarles esto - asintio Yami pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - se que hay una forma de cerrar esto y hacerlo "legal" pero perdoname mi ignorancia, no me crie como un sobrenatural qie supuestamente ahora soy

Simplemente muerde mi mano, yo hago lo mismo y porfavor inyecta de tu energia en la mordida o si no quedaras sumiso a mi - explico Marik sonriente... Medio habia planificado ya saltar sobre el tricolor y someterlo de no aceptar este trato, afortunadamente para Yami si lo acepto.

El Mago aun estaba dudoso con todo esto, pero no queria perder a aquellos que siempre le habian acompañado asi que con un suspiro resignado acepto la mano ofrecida y ofrecio la suya propia... Y fue extraño, en cuanto tomo la mano del rubio sintio como si un cosquiello le recorriera, no sabia que pero sentia como si algo le estuviera sucediendo.

Marik frente a el fruncio el ceño al sentir una magia suave y extraña cubrir al tricolor, el mismo sintio su cuerpo y tenia una sensacion peligrosamente cerca a cuando hizo aquel antigup contrato con Atem... Muy parecido al Nexo que los sobrenaturales normales hacian, bien eran la misma mierda solo que los dragones eran idiotas y preferian llamarlos "contratos".

Ni siquiera se molesto en revisar su cuello, sabia que tenia la marca - umm... No eres un Mago, bueno no uno humano pero formaste un Nexo conmigo como uno... - murmuro Marik pensativo, ahora si sentia verdadera curiosidad por lo que estaba sucediendo con Yami.

El rubio de pronto fruncio en ceño cuando noto algo brillando en el pecho de Yami, sin ningun toque se cortecia se acerco y abrio la camisa del tricolor... Alli en su pecho se estaba formando una imagen dorada, parecia una piramide invertida con un ojo al medio y de ella salian algo parecido a ramificaciones - que demonios!? - chillo Yami

Si, yo tambien me pregunto lo mismo... Que demonios? - repitio Marik serio y tocando las marcas que dejaron de brillar pero se mantuvieron tenuemente marcadas de color dorado translucido en el pecho de Yami - pero lo que si se es que si te quedaba una pizca de humanidad, esto termino por quitartela... Tu olor ahora es cien porciento sobrenatural

... Sera que estoy maldito? - pregunto el tricolor asustado - sera que me volvere una bestia o algo asi?

Aunque Marik solo puso los ojos en blanco - no seas pendejo, las maldiciones de ese tipo simpre son hechas por estupideces que hacen los afectados, tu no te ves como si fueras un humano pendejo... Y ademas esto no parece malicioso, esto es otra cosa

El pobre Yami aun seguia medio asustado pero Marik se arto y volvio a tomar la mano del "Mago" - vamos a terminar con esto, quiero acurrucar y darles calor a mis Mate's

Tambien son mios - reclamo tomando la mano ofrecida

Marik chasqueo los dientes divertido - marcalos tambien y podemos hablar de propiedad

El tricolor le miro enfurruñado, pero algo dentro de el le decia que tenia razon y tambien le pateaba por no haber marcado a los Uke's el primero. Ambos llevaron a la vez las manos contrarias a la boca y mordieron con fuerza, Yami probo la sangre en sus colmillos (que ahora tenia) y sintio como su energia se transmitia, fue casi instintivo aquello y solto un gruñido de imaginar calvarlos en los Uke's dormidos para marcarlos.

Dejo de morder cuando sintio que era suficiente y se alejo mirando como aparecia la misma marca que tenia en el pecho en la parte de arriba de la mano del dragon - bien esto esta listo, ahora si podemos ir a... - Marik se detuvo y Yami miro confundido como sus ojos se dilataban, asi mismo levanto la cabeza y comenzo a olfatear el aire gruñendo enfurecido bajo su garganta.

Marik que...? - Yami no pudo continuar cuando miro al dragon tranformarse en un destello y salir de la cueva gruñendo enojado todo el camino

* * *

Joey has encontrado algun rastro de Yami? - pregunto Seth frustado, ya llevaban horas de buscar a su primo sin nigun exito.

Joder que no es tan facil rastrear algo que vuela! El viento es muy cambiante y mueve a quien sabe donde los aromas que lleva - recordo el rubio desde suvlugar en el cielo - cazar a uno de los mios no es nada facil

Seto que tambien estaba buscando por el cielo debia abmitir que su Mate tenia razon, buscar a un dragon siempre era complicado ya que no habia un rastro en el suelo seguro el cual seguir - tsk! Busquemos a ver su rastro magico, buscarle por el aroma sera imposible

Bien - Joey en un destello de oscuridad se transformo en un enorme dragon negro con ojos rojos y ayudo a Seth a subir a su lomo, por su parte Seto no era un dragon... Era un Domador de Dragones asi que no podia transformarse, pero si tenia tres dragones blancos a su disposicion para invocar.

Asi que trajo uno de sus compañeros y subio en el, ambos emprendieron el vuelo y utilizaron sus poderes para buscar el aura del dragon demoniaco. De esa forma no tardaron mucho en encontrar la direccion y comenzar a andar hacia alli, Seto sonrio cuando sintio que estaban por llegar pero se detuvo cuando vio a Joey congelarse - oye cachorro! Que te.....?

Seto mismo se congelo cuando un gruñido furioso vino de frente a ellos y lo proximo que sintio fue el fuego bravo venir hacia ellos....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	18. Ahora me toca a Mi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Yami salio corriendo hacia la salida de la cueva en cuanto vio al dragon salir de esa forma, pero quedo parado en la horilla al darse cuenta de que la cueva estaba en lo mas alto de una montaña, a donde carajos les habia traido ese dragon idiota!? Aunque eso ahora no era importante, Yami miro al horizonte y alli estaba el dragon idiota, intentando achicharrar a... - mierda! Mi primo y sus compañeros

Medio asustado miro la gigantesca bola de fuego dirigirse hacia su primo, pero sintio su alma regreaar al cuerpo cuando Seto lo esquivo por un pelo - _necesit hacer algo, Marik es mucho mas fuerte que ellos_ \- penso Yami

Bien estaba en un problema, desde donde estaba no podia lanzar ningun hechizo y no creia que lo que sea que le estaba pasando le hiciera brotar alas solo por que lo quisiera... Bueno al menos no creia que llegaria a ese extremo ahora. Giro la cabeza y miro a Ryou o a Bakura... Ellos podrian llegar a el y ya estaban marcados, asi que podrian lograr dialogar con el dragon idiota - Ryou! Kura! Despierten, Marik esta por hacer una estupidez!

Umm.. Vete Yami me duele y estoy cansado - gruño Bakura sacudiendo la mano y girando su cuerpo para acurrucarse lejos del molesto Mago.

Que paso...? - afortunadamente aunque igual de dolorido Ryou si tenia la educacion de responder.

Marik esta atacando a Seto y Joey! - respondio Yami urgido.

.... Seguro ninguno de los dos se anunciaron ni nada, Marik siempre a tenido problemas de territorialidad y ahora con nuevos Mate's debe tener los nervios a mil - murmuro Ryou con cansancio mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sin mucho exito, sus caderas estaban destrozadas por lo que parecia - Yami... Ayudame me duele!

Voy a matar al bruto ese - gruño Yami enojado, mira que ser un salvaje y dejar adolorido al pobre - que le viste al tipo en el pasado

Yo llegue al palacio un dia y un mes despues fui secuestrado por Marik, uso este mismo metodo para convencerne y hasta que no le dije que si no me dejo ir de la cueva - respondio mientras le ayudaban a ponerse en pie - bueno... Me solto una semana despues que le dije que si, pero eso fue otra historia...

Yami solo nego con la cabeza hastiado - Bastardo pervertido

Tu tambien tienes una beta pervertida oculta Yami, se que la tienes - le aseguro Ryou sonriendo divertido, con algo de dificultad se adelanto y salio volando dejando atras a un choqueado Yami. 

Ryou a lo lejos miro a Marik atacar al par de dragones y suspiro, que su Mate no podia preguntar primero y matar despues? No! El tenia que ser al reves - _supongo que le recordare ahora porque le guste exactamente..._ \- penso con una sonrisita travieza.

Y es que Ryou en el Antiguo Egipto era el unico que realmente podia pararle los pies a Marik y hacerle detenerse de sus locuras, por eso es qque fue traido al palacio del Faraon... Necesitaban una criatura que detuviera los detrozos de Ra en sus ataques de ira, y Ryou cumplio el papel a la perfeccion, lo que nadie espero fue que Ra de hecho se enamoraria de la criatura que le pateaba el culo.

Sonriendo aun traviezo Ryou invoco en su mano una hermosa espada y se metio en el medio del fuego que casi impacto contra uno de los dragones blancos, de un solo tajo corto la rafaga de fuego y las dos partes se dispersaron en pequeñas plumas brillantes que fueron desvaneciendose. Y como el peliblanco estaba realmente arto de las locuras de Marik ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de rugir, de un chasquido de sus dedos aparecieron portales encima del dragon impresionado y cadenas salieron de ellos que le ataron en el aire sin darle oportunidad de moverse.

Umm... Ustedes estan bien? - pregunto un Ryou sonriente a los que estaban detras de el cuando Marik estaba correctamente atado y resignado a no salir en un momento pronto.

..... _Yo no me volvere a meter contigo_ \- penso Joey aun mirando incredulo al "dragon asesino" sacudiendose y gimiendo pateticamente.

Si estamos bien - Seto no iba a demostrar lo sorprendido que estaba, ya suficiente con Joey que tenia sus ojos y boca abiertas... El describia el asombro de la situacion por todos.

Jejej me alegro! - dijo Ryou y se giro hacia el dragon que le gemia pateticamente, puso sus brazos en su cintura y le miro severo - Marik! Como se te ocurre atacar al primo de Yami de esta forma!

Otro gemido patetico que por extraño que parezca Ryou parecion entender - nada de "estaban en mi territorio"! Pudiste preguntar!

El "Dragon Demoniaco" (para este punto ha el pobre habia perdido muchos puntos de respeto realmente) gimio aun mas pateticamente y se dejo colgar por las cadenas mirando al Celestial como un niño regañado... Si, el pobre Marik perdio mucho respeto por tan patetica escena. Ryou con su mirada aun severa pregunto - te portaras bien? Si es asi te suelto, si no puedes quedarte alli colgado hasta que yo quiera!

La respuesta del dragon fue lanzar una mirada lastimosamente patetica y asentir enfurruñado, Ryou sonrio y con otro chasquido las cadenas regresaron al portal desenredandose del cuerpo de Marik. Este lanzo un gruñido pequeño y en un destello tomo su forma humana para seguir mirando a Ryou como un niño regañado - no tenias porque atarme Ry-conejo

Si no te ataba no me escuharias, estos son familia de Yami! - gruño el Celestial señalando a grupo aun detras de el

Marik desvio la mirada sin salir de su estado - nadie mando a un DomaDragon dominante a venir hacia aqui sin tener la descencia de anunciarse primero

Ohh... Asi que el problema fue Seto, se dieron cuenta el trio en silencio - _con razon solo ataco a Seto y sus dragones blancos... Supongo que lleva razon, debimos habernos anunciado magicamente antes_ \- penso Seth suspirando, andar con Joey solo no habria sido tanto problema... Pero Seto y su aura dominante si - _aunque el secuestro a Yami de su casa... Cierto! Yamii!_

Donde esta Yami Ryou? el esta bien? - pregunto Seth con una pizca de preocupacion.

Esta en la cueva! No te preocupes, Marik parecera malo pero lo unico que peligra con el es.... - Ryou se sonrojo, realmente no podia terminar esa frase... Mas aun cuando Marik le habia jalado de la cintura y lo tenia preso contra su cuerpo.

Ustedes no se llevaran a ninguno de mis Mate-Uke's, tampoco a Yami, es parte de nuestra familia asi que no! - gruño el rubio que tenia su menton apoyado comodamente en el hombro de su conejo.

Joey al no resistir esta en su forma Dragon sin poder comunicarse como tal volvio a su forma semi-humana con un destello de oscuridad - tu... Han pasado solo unas horas! Como rayos que ahora son una familia!?

Pues si, se lo meti a mi Kura-Neko, a mi pequeño Yugi, a mi Malik-bonito y a mi adorable Ryou-conejo - respondio el dragon dorado como si nada - ahora todos son mios y Yami tambien ya que no queria perder a sus prospecto a compañeros! Jejeje ahora todos son miosss!

Marik es un pervertido y siempre tiene ganas - explico Ryou aun apricionado entre los brazos morenos.

Y quiero crias, llevo casi 8 milenios de vida y ni una cria... Necesito crias ahora! - gruño Marik apretando a Ryou aun mas contra el, ya deseaba que llegara la temporada fertil de los sobrenaturales para hacerlo como conejito con todos sus Uke's.

Chicos... Que tal si vamos a la cueva y asi hablamos con Yami? - dijo Ryou suspirando, Marik no cambiaria nunca

Solo que a Marik no le parecio mucho esa idea - Pero Ry...!

Soy tu Mate, tu cueva es mi casa asi que puedo decidir a quien invitar y a quien no! - corto con firmeza cualquier negativa el "adorable" Celetial

Ryou guio a su dragon de regreso a la cueva (con la respectiva nubecita de depresion sobre la cabeza claro) y tambien al resto, en cuanto entro miro a Yami asintiendo y este sintio que su alma regresaba a su cuerpo cuando vio a todos bien - me alegro de verte Yami, pensaba que este dragonte haria daño...

Ehh... Realmente nunca tuvo la intencion - respondio Yami suspirando con hastio, brevemente miro a Marik volver a tomar su forma de dragon y acurrucarse en una pequeña bola sobre el nido dejando a todos los sobrenaturales en el medio de su cuerpo... Incluso tomo a Ryou con sus cola y le dejo alli dentro - el es el Mate de Ryou, bueno y ahora lo es de todos los demas... Incluso mio

... Momento tuyo? - pregunto Joey extrañado, que el supiera los humanos nos podian hacer ese tipo de uniones con sobrenaturales... Por mas que Joey quisiera hacerlo con Seth no podia.

Si... Ehh es que esta sucediendo algo raro, veras... Marik dice que ya no soy humano... - murmuro Yami rascandose la nuca.

Seth por un segundo parecio pensativo, aunque pronto se encogio de hombros despreocupado - quiza esa es la razon por la que no estas envejeciendo para nada o el cambio de aura magica que sufriste desde que regresaste de tu viaje hasta ahora

Ante eso Yami simplemente se le quedo mirando incredulo - momento... Como que cambio...?

No te has dado cuenta? Todo el Coven, mis tios... Bueno por lo que veo Seto tambien, se ha dado cuenta de que tu aura cambio cuando regresaste de tu viaje y ha seguido cambiando en todo este tiempo - explico Seth serio - aunque si no puedo creer que no notaras que no estas envejeciendo nada, tienes 29 años y pareces un mocoso de 18 aun... Tus padres han estado investigando a escondidas para no alarmarte si es algo malo, pero no han dado con ninguna razon y como lo que sea que te esta pasando no parece ser malicioso lo han dejado pasar

Bien... Yami no habia pensado en eso hasta ahora, pero su primo llevaba mucha razon, demasiada para su gusto... - pero como!?

Ni idea, tus padres han agotado todos los recursos disponibles para investigacion y nada - respondio Seth suspirando - quiza sea hora de que busques por tu cuenta ahora que lo sabes...

Marik dijo que me ayudaria a investigar que me esta pasando - nurmuro el tricolor mordiendose el labio

Seth asintio pareciendo tranquilizado - Eso es una buena noticia, quiza nosotros los humanos no tengamos la respuesta pero ellos si

Duraron un largo rato en silencio, ambos estaban perdido en sus pensamientos a decir verdad, hasta que Seth suspiro y se giro - creo que lo mejor es que nosotros no retiremos y te dejemos resolver que haras a partir de ahora, puedo irme y decirle a mi tia que estas bien... Solo regresa cuando puedas para hablarnos de ti

Porque... Porque eso me suena a que piensas que no regresare...? - pregunto Yami extrañado.

No se, es un pensamiento que tengo y realmente no era mi intencion exteriorizarlo - respondio Seth encogiendose de hombros - si realmente ya no eres humano y esta es una familia que se formo pues... No creo que hagas mucho en un Coven humano, aunque si puedes pasar a visitar

Con eso Seth se retiro junto a sus compañeros dejando a Yami demasiado pensativo con todo, hasta que algo tocando su espalda llamo su atencion y miro la cola del dragon tocandole - ahora que quieres Marik?

 **Que vengas a acurrucarte, yo solo no sere el dominante de esta familia** \- escucho Yami la respuesta.... Y parpadeo al sentirla resonando en su mente - **ya se fueron y te dieron libertad de hacer tu vida, ven con nosotros que somos los que te necesitamos ahora**

Bien, Yami ignoraria (por ahora) como es que escuchaba la voz del rubio en su cabeza - mi familia tambien me...

 **Tus padres no te necesitan de la forma en que crees, las crias son del mundo y ellos deben saber muy bien que algun dia tu echarias a volar del nido por ti mismo** \- gruño el dragon serio - **asi que deja la tonteria y si de hecho eres un sobrenatural debes hacerte a la idea de que todos los humanos que conoces moriran antes de que tu siquiera llegues a una edad madura para un sobrenatural, los unicos que te haremos compañia a travez del tiempo somos nosotros**

... No habia pensado en eso... Y realmente no lo necesitaba pesando en mi mente ahora - murmuro Yami deprimido.

Aun Marik chasqueo los dientes y simplemente levanto a Yami con su cola para arrojarlo junto a los demas - **acuestate y ya que ellos ya estan por despertar y yo tengo que ir a buscar comida para todos** \- ordenaron y el tricolor asintio... Por ahora no podia hacer mucho mas.

* * *

Unos dias habian pasado y Yami seguia algo decaido, no sabia que hacer ahora con su vida... Siempre penso que de ser mayor heredaria el cargo de su Coven, pero ahora... Ni siquiera sabia que carajos era ahora! Ya no sabia que seria de el o que podria hacer ahora - Yami... Que tienes?

El aludido miro a Yugi que le hablaba y tenia una expresion preocupada en su carita adorable, al menos Marik se habia encargado de cuidar de sus criaturas - estoy bien Yugi, es solo que ya no se que hacer...

Ohh.. - murmuro el tricolor mordiendose el labio, aunque luego sonrio buscando darle animo - bueno... Podrias ser nuestro Mate, Marik es bueno... Pero queremos tambien una conexion contigo... Tambien puedes ser lider de tu Coven aunque no seas humano si eso es lo que quieres, se siente emanar de ti un aura como la de un Mago solo que lo demas nos da a entender que no lo eres

Umm... No lo habia pensado de esa forma, es una buena idea de hecho - dijo Yami pensativo - muchas gracias cariño, me has ayudado mucho...

Jeje me alegro haberte ayudado - Yugi le sonrio de nuevo y regreso a donde estaba con el Kuriboh y los demas.

Un rato despues Bakura fue el que se acerco a el con una sonrisa travieza - Oye Yami! No quieres ver que mas hay en esta caberna? Nunca hemos explorado realmente este lugar completamente!

Umm vale... - bien... Esta era la primera vez que acompañaria a Bakura en una travezura quiza esto seria divertido.

Juntos caminaron a la parte profunda de esta cueva, en algun punto del camino Yami tuvo que encender un par de fuegos magicos para poder ver. Dentro de poco fue evidente que este lugar era enorme por dentro y que recorrerlo no seria nada facil, es mas... Se sentian algo perdidos - Bakura... Por donde estamos?

Ni idea... - respondio el peliblanco tan perdido como el Yami.

Aunque de pronto el de cabellos blancos sonrio ampliamente y salio corriendo hacia una esquina, Yami gruño pero no tardo en seguirle y quedo sorprendido cuando vio la cantidad de tesoro que habia dentro - wow...! Esto es...

Todo el tesoro de Egipto me lo quede yo - comento una voz divertida y ambos giraron para ver a Marik alli de pie con expresion divertida - o bueno, parte de el... No iba a dejar que los humanos pateticos se quedaran con todo el patrimonio de una civilizacion que protegi, asi que lo tome para mi pensando "algun dia tendre muchos Mate's a los que adornar con este oro y joyas", y mirame ahora... Los tengo y no puedo estar mas satisfecho, aunque tambien fue porque me gusta lo que brilla...

Pero esto es... Demasiado! - exclamo Yami aun impresionado, y no era para menos... Frente a el habian pilas y pilas de oro, joyas y demas objetos costosos y brillantes.

No es demasiado, tengo 4 Uke's a los que adornar con elegancia y no me gusta verlos repetirse mucho - dijo Marik encogiendose de hombros.

Que mas hay escondido por aqui? - pregunto Bakura con una sonrisa curiosa.

Bueno, esta es mi sala del tesoro... Mas arriba esta la sala donde guardo proviciones, nunca se sabe cuando escasea la comida y yo necesito consumir mucho! Ni te imaginas la cantidad de calorias que gasto en escupir fuego - respondio a intervalos mientras pensaba y recordaba - ummm esta la sala de maternidad, para cuando todos ustedes tengan a las crias... Tambien donde yo paso mi hibernacion y por supuesto tambien esta mi verdadero dormitorio, alli pasaremos nuestro calor juntos... Hay tambien varias pequeñas grietas que he acomodado como habitaciones privadas, ustedes necesitan su propio espacio personal a veces

Y cuando pensabas mostrarnos todo eso? - pregunto el peliblanco enfurruñado

Cuando cogieran mas confianza les mostraria todo y podrian vivir en todo este complejo que he construido, yo los tome cierto... Pero ustedes no me conocen a mi como para que yo los encerrar dentro de lo profundo de la cueva, estan afuera para que se den cuenta de que yo solo quiero una familia - murmuro Marik con la mirada desviada - yo he pasado mucho tiempo solo, cuando tuve a Ryou hace siglos pense que se comenzaria a aliviar este sentimiento de soledad... Pero me lo quitaron y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de tener una familia grande no la dejare ir, hare las cosas bien... No quiero estar mas solo

Bien... Bakura no iba a chillar como seguro harian Ryou o Yugi, pero... - _putas hormonas... Esto de ser sumiso me tiene mas sensible que de constumbre_ \- penso cruzando sus brazos, y es que desde que se afianzo realmente su "posicion" estaban saliendo a relucir cosas que no queria.

No te me pongas pendejo Kura-Neko, tu eres el Uke-Tsudere y con mal genio en este lugar - dijo Marik mirando divertido al peliblanco y ganandose una mirada fea, Yami por su parte no pudo evitar carcagearse a sus anchas.

Los odio! - chillo avergonzado el Oscuro para salir corriendo del lugar.

Marik en cuanto vio que el peliblanco se habia ido volteo a ver a Yami con perturvadora atencion - cuando carajos vas a marcarlos?

... Eh? - pregunto el tricolor desubicado, hasta que de pronto entendio lo que el otro queria decir y se sonrojo un poco - yo...

Yo nada, ellos necesitan una conexion contigo - gruño Marik fastidiado - asi que ahora te toca a ti tomarlos, cuando y como es tu problema pero hazlo pronto

.... Ahora me toca a Mi? - murmuro el tricolor y algo dentro de el se removio emocionado ante la idea.

Si te toca, y despues que los hayas tomado a todos nos pondremos a investigar que carajos te sucedio - aseguro Marik girando para salir de la "sala del tesoro"

Ahora me toca... - era obvio que el pobre cerebro de Yami se habia ido de vacaciones ante la idea.

* * *

**Esta es la espada que usa Ryou Xp**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien! Esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracais por leer!


	19. Momento de Yami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Y... Supongo que se imaginaran de que trata este capitulo (y los que hagan falta) XP
> 
> Jejejej ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece! Asi que ha leer!

Los dias pasaron y bueno... El pobre de Yami iba meditando cierta cuestion, como hacer para tomar a los "Uke's" y marcarlos. Despues de tanta insistencia de Marik habia descubierto que... Si queria tomar a los chicos, mas bien como que los instintos (que ahora estaba descubriendo) le obligaban a tomarlos como suyos.

 _.... Ummm yo no quiero que sea algo salvaje como con Marik, quisiera algo especial..._ \- penso Yami mirando a los chicos ser "adornados" con joyas por un Marik divertido - _creo que podria tener una idea... Pero con quien primero...?_

Yami siguio mirando a los chicos y justo cuando el rubio habia terminado su "trabajo" el tomo una decision, asi que se acerco como si nada pasara al grupo y tomo a Yugi delicadamente por la cintura - oigan! Voy a secuestrar a Yugi por un ratito

Vale, igual tengo a todas estas linduras para mi! - asintio Marik atrayendo hacia el a los otros tres de un solo abrazo.

Yami nego con la cabeza divertido y se fue guiando al domador que le miraba con curiosidad - ya veras Yugi, no te voy a decir nada antes de que realmente suceda - dijo el Mago cuando la mirada inquisitiva y curiosa se incremento.

Aww! - gimio Yugi abrazandose a si mismo con un puchero.

Yami se rio y continuo guiandole mas adentro se la cueva, hasta que llegaron a una de las grietas que Marik tenia como "habitaciones privadas". Empujo al tricolor dentro y le atrajo contra su pecho - te amo mi Yugi, eres mi primera criatura y espero que sepas que tienes un lugar muy especial en mi corazon - mientras hablaba abmiraba con atencion al domador, se veia precioso con todas las joyas sobre el mas pequeño.... Definitivamente Marik se habia destacado en su trabajo.

Yugi, al escuchar tal susurro se quedo estatico y sonrrojado hasta las orejas. Sonrio con la mirada desviada, pero Yami enternecido le hizo mirarlo para besarle con suavidad. Fue un beso cargado de amor y dedicacion, Yami con lentitud recorria la boca del mas pequeño. Mas al rato se separaron y encantado el Mago acaricio la mejilla sonrojada de su domador - hoy seras mio amor, te marcare como mio

Yami... - murmuro el pobre con los ojitos brillantes y llenos de felicidad.

Otro beso comenzo, esta vez un poco mas apacionado y Yami levanto al mas pequeño de la cintura para llevarlo a la "cama", le dejo caer con suavidad en las pieles y cosas comodas que Marik construia como cama con el encima para seguirle besando. Cuando Yami se habia saciado de los labios del tricolor bajo a probar el cuello que se le hacia tan sabroso, primero eran tentativas lamidas que hacian suspirar al domador, luego pequeñas mordidas hasta chupetones que quitaban el aliento del sumiso.

Yami siguio bajando con lentitud, mordisqueando los pezones y lamiendoles con hambre mientras sus manos traviezas recorrian el menudo pecho - aww~ yami! Eso se siente... Ma~! Bien...

Me alegra que te guste mi vida - susurro volviendo a tomar sus labios brevemente y se alejo para seguir explorando el menudo cuerpecito.

Mientras tanto Yugi gemia y se retorcia del placer que le producian los toques - Yami~ no seas malo...

Jejeje no estoy siendo malo, solo quiero que disfrutemos ambos - murmuro Yami divertido, aumque a decir verdad su amiguito dio un pequeño y doloroso "presente" ante su nombre en esa encantadora vocesita - aunque creo que deberiamos subir el nivel...

Mientras decia eso Yami iba quitando pecaminosamente lento la ropa del domador - _debo abmitir que torturarle al menos un poquito es placentero jeje_ \- penso al ver la carita desbordante del placer del mas pequeño. Cuando ya lo tuvo desnudo subio dando besos, chupadas y lamidas por las tersas piernas del tricolor; para hacer lo mismo con la otra segundos despues.

Yamiii...~! - gimio el pobre Yugi arqueando su espalda - te necesito, porfavor... Hazme tuyo... ~

Tus deseos son mis ordenes - susurro Yami lamiendo tres de sus dedos y cuando creyo que estaban lo suficientemente humedos introdujo uno evaluando con cuidado la reaccion del tricolor - estas bien?

Se siente algo incomodo, pero estas siendo mucho mas delicado que Marik no te preocupes - respondio Yugi con una sonrisa e intentando controlarse de gemir.

Yami asintio y continuo con su trabajo, pronto tuvo los tres dedos dentro y Yugi se contorcionaba placenteramente - Yami!!

El Mago sonrio encantado por las expresiones de su pequeño y sin poder aguantar mas saco sus dedos del interior del mas pequeño, subio una de las piernas a sus hombros y se alineo con aquella hermosa entrada que tanto le provocaba. Poco a poco fue adentradose teniendo el mayor cuidado del mundo, hasta que con un pequeño gruñido estuvo totalmente enfundado dentro de Yugi y se quedo totalmente quieto esperando no haberle lastimado - Yugi amor, estas bien?

Aww..~ duele un poco... Pero se siente bien Yami~ - gimio el domador mietras se estremecia un poco.

No me movere hasta que me digas amor - aseguro Yami aunque quisiera lo contrario a decir verdad.

No te preocupes, e-estoy bien... T-Tu puedes moverte - gimio Yugi entrecortado.

A lo que Yami se mordio el labio - seguro..? - pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento rapido, no teniendo mas remedio (ni ganas de rechazar) salio lentamente y volvio a empujar gruñendo todo el camino ante la maravillosa sensación en su miembro. Miro como Yugi soltó un pequeño gemido de placer/dolor, pero ya habia comenzado... Asi que volvio ha hacerlo con los mismos resultados, unas cuantas embestidas mas y Yugi arqueo su espalda con un jadeo entrecortado.

Yamiiii....~! - gimio el domador sonoramente - alli~

El Seme sonrio, al parecer había encontrado aquel punto dulce en su pequeño y no le haría esperar. Asi que tomo las caderas con firmeza y volvio a golpear aquel manojo de nervios recibiendo otro jadeo, comenzó a golpear una y otra vez en aquel lugar volviendo a Yugi un desastre jadeante.

El ritmo se tornaba cada vez mas rápido y Yami sabia que estaban por terminar - Yamiii~ - rogo el mas pequeño retorciendose, asi que acelero y unas cuantas estocadas mas Yugi termino con un poderoso gemido.

Yami gruño cuando sintio las paredes del domador apretarse y unas cuantas estocadas después, sintió su propia terminación. Gruño cuando su miembro exploto y sus colmillos picaron... Era una comezon extraña y sin poderla controlar mordio el muslo expuesto del domador, la picanzo bajo cuando sintio la energia fluir a travez de ellos para formar la marca.

Eso fue... - gimió Yugi con su cuerpo aun temblando un poco.

Fue asombroso amor - termino Yami con una sonrisa placida, salio del mas pequeño y se acosto a su lado para atraerlo a su pecho - eres asombroso Yugi

Maa~ toy cansado - murmuto el domador acurrucandose - vamos a dormir un rato...

Yami no dijo nada, simplemente sonrio y acaricio las suaves orejas adormeciendo a un mas al pequeño, un rato después el mismo estaba dormido acurrucados y calentitos...

* * *

_B_ _ien... Ahora a quien le toca?_ \- penso un cierto Yami mirando pensativo a los chicos brincando por la cueva bajo la atenta mirada de Marik y el mismo - _umm... -_ De verdad que Yami no sabia que hacer ahora, habian pasado unos pocos dias y Yugi parecia totalmente radiante de tener la marca del Mago sobre su piel. Y Yami sabia que debia marcar a otro antes de lastimar gravemente algunos sentimientos pero... A quien!?

Auch! - gimio un cierto Celestial cayendo a un lado de el despues de ser enviado a volar por una rafaga de viento del elemental.

Perdon! - grito Malik desde lejos pero siguio en su desastre con Bakura, dejando al pobre Ryou sobando su tracero.

Yami suspiro, que estos niños no podian tener mas cuidado? - Estas bien? - pregunto ayudando a levantar al peliblanco.

Si, solo fue la sacudida momentanea - repondio mientras Yami enredaba un brazo en la cintura delicada y lo levantaba.

El Mago parpadeo cuando tuvo al Celestial pegado a su cuerpo - _umm.. Quiza el mundo quizo ayudarme en mi dilema_ \- penso con una sonrisa y termino de tomar las piernas del peliblanco para cargarle estilo nupcial.

.... Are...? Yami que...? - pregunto Ryou confundido al verse en brazos del Mago.

Ya veras cariño, ya veras - respondio Yami con una sonrisa picara y siguio caminando de nuevo a una de las grietas privadas. En cuanto llego acosto suavemente a Ryou en la cama con el encima mirandole con atencion - oye Ry, desde que te saque de aquel lugar sinto como si te conociera desde hace mucho tiempo... De hecho tu y Yugi despiertan en mi una sensacion de proteccion, algo que mo obliga a querer protegerles de todo y todos... Te quiero bastante Ryou, mas bien Te amo, a todos ustedes los amo con toda mi alma

.... Y-Yami... Y-Yo tambien te amo, al principio p-pensaba que era porque me recordabas a Atem, p-pero he conocido como eres tu... Como es Y-Yami en realidad y me di c-cuenta de que te amo por q-quien tu eres - murmuro Ryou intensamente sonrojado.

El Mago solamente sonrio y junto sus labios con los del peliblanco, Yami exploro con deleite la boca de Ryou que respondia con timidez. Despues de un rato se alejo y miro curioso al peliblanco - no me parecias tan timido, con Marik no eres tan timido

E-Es que... N-No se como seas tu e-en "esto" - murmuro el Celestial sonrojado - Marik n-no fue precisamente d-delicado las primeras veces y d-dolio mucho, ahora q-que me trata un p-poquito mas suavecito

 _Osea que no esta timido, esta es nervioso.... Idiota Marik_ \- gruño Yami para sus adentros - no tienes que estar nervioso Ryou, yo te tratare suave siempre

... Seguro? No me agrada mucho el dolor inicial aunque despues se sienta bien - murmuro el peliblanco aun timido y nervioso.

Yami asintio con una sonrisa - Seguro, me asegurare de cuidarte - con eso volvio a besar al mas pequeño y noto que ya no parecia tan timido y tembloroso, mas bien le devolvia el beso con cariño.

Por un rato se besaron con suavidad, pero Yami queria mas, asi que sus manos se colaron traviezamente dentro de la ropa del Celestial comenzando a explorar el delicado cuerpo. Ryou gimio en cuanto sintio las calidas manos de Yami recorriendo su pecho, se mordio el labio inferior cuando los labios de su Seme besaro de forma forma suave la piel de su cuello - te gusta?

Aww~ Yami! - murmuro Rou entre gemidos de placer - si~ me gusta... No pares!

Jejeje me alegra dulzura - Yami sonrio y continuo explorando al peliblanco encantado, Yugi era precioso y Ryou por su parte tenia una fragilidad aparente que era muy atrayente. Hizo sentarse en su regazo al peliblanco de pronto y paso las pequeñas garras que estaba desarrollando por toda extencion de la espalda, Ryou al instante solto un sonoro gemido y arqueo la espalda con placer - Yamiii...~

El aludido no dijo nada, simplemente sonrio para volver a hacerlo ganando la misma reaccion, siguio con lo suyo tentando al pobre Celestial y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ambos estaban desnudos, Yami seguia acariciando a su Uke mientras chupaba tres de sus dedos, estaba decidido a cumplir su promesa y hacer que al Celestial no le doliera ni un poco esta experiencia.

Mientras Ryou estaba perdido en el placer de sus toques Yami aprovecho para meter uno de sus dedos ganandose un jadeo de incomodidad - shhhii... bebe esto hara que ni te duela nada despues, necesito prepararte - susurro Yami con cariño

V-Vale - asintio Ryou soltando un suspiro contenido.

Yami sonrio y siguio con su trabajo mirando retorserce en al Celestial con deleite, se lamio los labios y su miembro pulso... Mira que lo unico que queria ahora era hundirse en ese caliente tracero, pero no! El cumpliria su promesa y seria delicado con el Celestial. Dentro de poco Yami ya tenia tres de sus dedos dentro del chico y hacia tijeras para expandir aun mas a su Uke - Yami...~ ya estoy listo...

Seguro? - pregunto aunque queria acceder a la peticion lo mas pronto posible.

Si~ te necesito Yami... - bien... Yami ya tuvo demasiado fuerza de voluntad, asi que en un impulso salido de quien sabe donde volteo a Ryou para acomodarlo en cuatro gruñendo todo el camino. Jugueteo un poco con la entrada torturando al menor antes de entrar de una sola vez en el chico.

Yami gruño con fuerza ante la presion alrededor de su miembro, era calido, humedo y sabroso... - j _oder Ryou y Yugi son... Demasiado extrechos..._ \- penso mientras gruñia sosteniendo las caderas con firmeza - estas bien..?

Yami~ muevete... Tampoco soy de vidrio - gimio Ryou necesitado, le gustaba que le trataran bonito... Pero Yami se estaba pasando!

Jejeje me alegro que lo estes disfrutando - gruño Yami dando la primera estocada y sintiendo como el cuerpecito debajo de el se estremecia.

Dio una segunda embestida y miro como las alas temblaron un poco, otra y Ryou gimio suavecito... Yami queria mas que eso, asi que gruñendo con una fiereza que el no sabia que tenia se inclino sobre Ryou y dio una estocada profunda, la espalda del Celestial se arqueo y su aliento quedo atrapado en su garganta... El Mago sonrio, al parecer habia tocado el punto dulce de su pequeño Celestial.

Y lo seguiria tocando, Yami queria escuchar mas de esos gemidos y jadeos. Asi que comenzo un ritmo rapido, todo el tiempo tocando ese punto dulce en su Ryou, haciendole retorcerse y soltar los sonidos mas eroticos que habia escuchado salir del peliblanco.

Siguio embistiendo y embistiendo generando los mismos sonidos encantadores salir de Ryou, hasta que sintio su propio climax cerca y acelero aun mas. El Celestial volvio a arquear su espalda y Yami provecho para jalarlo y sentarle sobre su miembro, embistiendole profundamente mientras terminaba, ya ni se pregunto que era aquella sensacion de picazon en sus colmillos si no que siemplemente mordio el hombro descubierto con fuerza dejando que su energia fluyera.

Segundos despues ambos colapsaron en la cama agotados pero sonrientes, Yami de verdad que estaba bastante complacido y Ryou se le notaba a leguas lo radiante que se encontraba - muchas gracias Yami, me gusto mucho para ser mi primera vez contigo y no dolio nada

Es que no te debio doler tanto ni siquiera en tu primera vez, Marik es un bruto - gruño Yami jalando al peliblanco contra su pecho para mimarlo

Marik nunca ha sido delicado, no es su culpa, es su forma de ser - defendio Ryou en voz baja - es cierto que muchas veces me lastimaba, pero no lo hacia por mal...

Igual, tu ni estas para que te lastimen, estas para que te mimen y mas si el pretende que ustedes le den crias - dijo el Mago aun de mal humor - a un sumiso se le cuida, no se le maltrata

Bueno... Ahora tu estas para ayudar a Marik a cuidarnos y el ayudara a defender nuestra casa, asi se forman las familias unidas - aseguro Ryou sonriendo con inocencia.

A lo que Yami ni ganas tuvo de discutir mas, simplemente suspiro y asintio para seguir mimando al Celestia hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	20. Momento de Yami II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Como estan?
> 
> Espero que esten disfrutando de esto tanto como yo XP
> 
> Ya saben qur Yugioh no me pertence, asi que ha leer!

Mas tardecito ese mismo dia Yami y Ryou se habian levantado con una sonrisa para ir con los demas, el Mago vio divertido que los chicos no tardaron nada en darse cuenta de la nueva marca de Ryou y molestarle por ello haciendolo sonrrojar. Incluso Marik se unio a la joda para mortificacion del pobre Celestial que ahora parecia un tomatito maduro, llego un punto en que un Yami divertido intervino para salvar al pobre de un Bakura demasiado entuciasta en joderle - Bakura... Deja al pobre, no ver que parece a punto de desmayarse? Su carita esta demadiado roja - regaño jalando la oreja del aludido.

Naa! Sueltame Yami bastardo - gruño el Oscuro sacudiendose para liberar su oreja abusada.

 _Umm... Creo que este Ga_ _to esta celos_ _o_ \- penso Yami sin inmutarse si soltar la pobre oreja del peliblanco - _jejeje vamos a darle lo que quiere_

..... Que demo.... ? - murmuro Bakura al ver que Yami comenzaba arrastrale de su pobre oreja a quien sabe donde

Estabas celoso de Ryou no? El ahora tiene tres marcas con la mia y la que tu le pusiste, mientras que tu solo tienes una... Ese pequeño instinto de sumiso tuyo esta pateando por eso - dijo Yami con toda la malicia y diversion del mundo - lo cargas despierto y molestandote cada dos por tres

Bakura increiblemente sonrojado nego con la cabeza rapidamente - Y-Yo no...!

No mientas, inconcientemente buscas la atencion de Marik mientras mantienes debajo de ti a los demas - recordo el tricolor haciendo que el peliblanco se sonrojara aun mas - no eres completamente sumiso, solo que Marik no tiene ni una pizca de sumiso y contra el jamas ganaras

Te odio... - gruño Bakira cruzando sus brazos enfurruñado dejandose llevar aun por su pobre orejita abusada.

Yami se rio divertido y le arrojo dentro de una de las grietas - ahora vamos a remediar eso de tus celos, voy a darte mi marca para que tu lado sumiso te deje en paz

Yo no voy a ser tu sumiso! Ya suficiente con Marik - grito el Oscuro mirando a su alrededor en busca de una salida, pero la unica que habia estaba siendo bloqueada por Yami.

Yami rodo los ojos con fastidio, porque siempre tenia que ser tan dificil con el? - Si lo seras, Bakura creia que ya habiamos arreglado esto

Nooo..! - grito plantandose frente a Yami firme - yo estare despues de Marik en este lugar

 _Le recuerdo que el mismo Marik nos coloco en puestos iguales en esta familia?_ \- penso Yami parpadeando... Aunque mejor que decirselo, se lo demostraria.

Antes de que Bakura pudiera hacer cualquier cosa Yami le habia atrapado y acurrucado contra su cuerpo - vamos a explorar que tan Uke eres Kura - susurro en su oreja, arrojando todo el aliento en la zona y terminando con una pequeña lamida.

Para lastima de Bakura el no generaba la misma ternura que Ryou o Yugi, mas bien producia unas nada sanas ganas de someterle hasta tenerlo rogando por mas. Su actitud impetuosa y malcriada no ayudaba para nada en su caso, y Yami en eeste punto se estaba dando cuenta de que tenia una pequeña vena sadica... Mira que imaginarse a Bakura encadenado, amarrado.. Amordazado - _Yami... Tampoco tan bestia, deja eso para despues..._ \- penso al darse cuenta de como su amiguito comenzaba a endurecerse por las imagenes mentales, mas aun cuando Bakura se sacudia y movia para soltarse rozandolo.

Bakura... Si no quieres que esto sea algo brusco quedate quieto - siseo Yami algo frustrado y apreto su agarre sobre el peliblanco, inconcientemente salia de el aquella aura dominante que Marik usaba casi de bandera siempre.

Para su molestia, Bakura sentia como su cuerpo comenzara a relajarse en los brazos del Mago y este aprovecho para girarle, pegando sus pechos y robando un beso caliente al Oscuro. El peliblanco correspondio de forma agresiva, intentado sin mucho exito dominar la situacion que ya tenia perdida. Aunque Yami realmente no queria que Bakura cayera en sus brazos completamente sumiso, ese toque de picante y agresividad le daban a esta relacion algo distinto y divertido... Le gustaba eso del Oscuro, su personalidad.

Yami sonriendo termino de guiarles hasta que cayeron sobre la cama son el Oscuro encima, Bakura al sentir aquello se separo mirando feo al tricolor - bien tu ganas, sere Uke pero no sueñes en que voy a ser sumiso

No pretendo quitarte tu personalidad, pero yo voy arriba - dijo Yami haciendo que ambos dieran la vuelta quedando el encima.

Aunque eso no duro mucho, Bakura con una sonrisa maliciosa giro haciendo que volvieran a quedar como estaban - Que tu seas el que lo meta no significa que tengas que estar arriba

Has lo que quieras Bakura - accedio el tricolor negando con la cabeza divertido y reinicio un beso agresivo con el otro.

Se tocaron y besaron hasta que las ropas fueron cayendo poco a poco de sus personas, de pronto Bakura se separo mirando a Yami con picardia... Cosa que le hizo dar mala espina - ... Bakura que estas....? - se interrumpio con un gruñido cuando sintio que el Oscuro se introdujo su miembro de golpe - p-porque demonios hiciste eso!? No se a quien le dolio mas!

Callate, sin dolor no hay placer bastardo - gimio el Oscuro con una mueca incomoda y sin moverse, esa no habia sido la idea mas maravillosa de la historia.... Estaba seguro que le doleria mas tarde pero bueno, a lo hecho pecho.

No se quien es mas bestia, si tu o Marik - gruño Yami tomando las caderas con fuerza... El no negaria que todo esto se sentia perturbadoramente bien.

Un rato paso y al parecer todo rastro de molestia habia desaparecido el rostro de Bakura, ya que este lanzo una sonrisa socarrona y dio un pequeño salto jugueton que hizo a Yami jadear, al parecer al Oscuro le complacion esa reaccion por que volvio a hacerlo una y otra vez convirtiendo la escena en algo extraño donde no se sabia quien dominaba a quien realmente.

El ritmo fue acelerandose con rapidez y ambos gruñian llenos de placer, de pronto Yami sintio la necesitada de cambiar... No le gustaba mucho esto y de un movimiento rapido les hizo girar quedando el encima entre las piernas de Bakura - yo voy arriba - aseguro el tricolor con una sonrisa segura y envistio el interior del peliblanco con fuerza.

Unas cuantas embestidas pasaron en esa posicion hasta que Bakura de un gruñido regreso los papeles a como estaban - no hare lo que tu quieras joder

Yami gruño medio frustrado pero ya no tenia la energia de volver a cambiar las tornas, ya le demostraria a Bakura quien mandaba sobre su tracero. Con una sonrisa maliciosa el Oscuro siguio saltando sobre el miembro de Yami y pronto fue evidente que ambos estaban por terminar... Pero ambos estaban aguantando a todo lo que podian, ninguno de los dos queria terminar antes que el otro!

El tricolor no iba a dejar que Bakura se saliera con la suya, asi que tomo el miembro de su Uke no tan Uke para comenzar a masturbarlo - e-eres un maldito t-tramposo! - gimio el peliblanco arqueando su espalda y sintiendo como terminaba en la mano de Yami.

Te jodes Kura - murmuro Yami que aprovecho el estado debilitado y orgasmico en Bakura para ponerlo en cuatro, golpeo unas cuantas veces mas en esa posicion y termino con un gruñido sonoro mientras con sus colmillos al descubierto mordia la blanca cadera.

Ambos colapsaron agotados sobre la cama, Yami suspiro y atrajo hacia su pecho al Oscuro - siempre tienes que ser dificil en todo no?

Naa! Fue bueno, a mi me gusto - murmuro el peliblanco acurrucandose como un gatito en el pecho de Yami y adormeciendose, a lo que el mago no pudo hacer mas que negar con la cabeza resignado y comenzar a mimar los cabellos blancos con cariño... El tambien lo habia disfrutado.

* * *

Yami... Porque siempre soy ultimo? - gimio un cierto Malik enfurruñado luego de ver a Bakura lucir su marca con orgullo escondido - tu y Marik me escogieron al ultimo!

... Ehh... Quieres que te marque de una vez? - pregunto Yami algo shokeado, no esperaba que el rubio le abordara a penas salio con Bakura.

Por supuesto que si! Como preguntas eso? Acaso eres pendejo? - chillo Malik para comenzar a arrastrarle por el lugar.

Yami simplemente se dejo guiar por un largo rato y vio curioso como llegaron a una especie de camara enorme bastante calida, las paredes a su alrededor eran las mas lisas que habia visto en toda la cueva y curiosamente vio varios "nidos" parecidos al gigantesco de afuera regados por todo el lugar - Malik que es este lugar....? - pregunto haciendo al rubio detenerse en su carrera.

Esta es la Sala de Maternidad, pero aqui no venimos! Marik se enojara si desordenamos esto antes de que realmente alguno este en cinta! - respondio Malik volviendo a jalarle - claro en vista de que Marik no tiene ningun Mate Dragon le hara remodelaciones a este lugar, no podemos quernos aqui por mas que algunas crias sea en parte dragon... Yugi necesita una madriguera, Bakura un lugar muy Oscuro, Ryou un lugar limpio y puro y yo necesito tener todos los elementos a mi alcanse

Ohh... Vale... - menos mal que los sobrenaturales se conocian a si mismos... Yami se sentia absolutamente perdido en esto de la maternidad, demonios hasta hace poco pensaba que era humano!

Llegamos! - grito Malik en cuanto estaban en... Una habitacion?

Yami realmente no se esperaba eso, no se esperaba que en lo profundo de esta habitacion se encontrara una habitacion gigantesca. Este lugar parecia digno de un Faraon! Decoracion hermosa, cosas preciosas.. - eso es un baño templado!? - pregunto Yami con los ojos muy abiertos al ver mas alla otra habitacion, esta era como un baño antiguo y lujoso con una hermosa bañera/piscina de agua caliente.

Si, Marik lo construyo todo pensando en sus compañeros, esta es la habitacion.... Matrimonial por decirlo en terminos mas humanos - explico Malik encogiendose de hombros - cuando me marques estoy seguro que Marik levantara la barrera en la entrada y comenzaremos a dormir aqui, Marik dormira fuera solo si quiere estirar su forma dragon...

Yami regreso a la habitacion para volver a verla, los muebles, la tela que adornaba, el oro... Por dios! Habian Joyas hasta decorando el piso, por no decir la gigantesca cama con dosel donde seguro cabrian los seis y todavia sobraria espacio - joder... Esto es demasiado...

Naa!! Vamos a estrenar la cama al menos, tu y Marik me deben eso luego de haberme dejado al ultimo en todo - gruño Malik enfurruñado empujando a Yami hacia la cama con el en su regazo - asi que has tu trabajo de Seme, cojeme y marcame!

..... Tu no eres nada sutil... - murmuro Yami soltando un suspiro para tomar las caderas del rubio y amasarlas con suavidad - umm... Tienes buenas caderas Malik

Por supuesto que las tengo, los elementales sumisos siempre estamos bendecidos por nuestros Padres para dar a luz con el Mate indicado - dijo Malik moviendo con pecaminosa lentitud sus caderas sobre el regazo del tricolor, restregando todo su prieto tracero de la hombria que poco a poco despertaba en su prision, cosa que pidia sentir con una gran sonrisa - ummm... Alguien esta bien dotado no? Tambien se esta alegrando nuestro amiguito, dejamos que se una a la fiesta?

Bien... El pobre Yami sabia que el elemental era picaro y descarado, pero no tan a este extremo... Pero a decir verdad no se sentia rechazado por eso, mas bien le estaba gustando bastante. Miro a Malik sonreirle picaramente y salir de su regazo confundiendolo un poco, el Mago parpadeo cuando el rubio comenzo a pasar sus manos pecaminosamente lento por su pecho.... Llegando a su estomago y jugando un poco con la cintura del pantalon, sus pantalones con todo y ropa interior fueron comenzados a retirar con la misma lentitud torturante dejandole desnudo de la cintura para abajo.

.... M-Malik que estas....? Umm~ - se interrumpio a si mismo al sentir la lengua pasar por todo su miembro, gruño con placer cuando el rubio introdujo a su boca todo el falo - M-Malik...!

Lo estas disfrutando...? - pregunto el elemental despues de un rato con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras dejaba que su aliento callera por toda la extencion.

Yami le miro con los ojos medio velados de placer - Tu estas buscando problemas verdad?

Umm... Un poco, pero va a ser un problema que disfrutaremos los dos - susurro para volver a su tarea.

Malik disfruto verdaderamente de ver a Yami retorserse y gruñir de placer por sus acciones, hasta que el Mago de un gruñido le atrajo hasta sus labios - no quiero terminar en ningun lugar que no sea dentro de ti Malik

Bien porque mi agujerito te necesita - gimio Malik dejandose caer en la cama despues del beso - ya te hice disfrutar a ti, ahora te toca jugar conmigo

Jejeje con gusto Malik - murmuro el tricolor para encimarse y comenzar a besar aquel encantador cuerpo, recorriendole con sus labios, besando y acariciando todo qque habia a su paso.

Yami veia entretenido como Malik gemia bajito y jadeaba unas cuantas veces, el se deleitaba desnudando poco a poco el cuerpecito a su disposicion.

Yami~ porfavor... Tomame - gimio el pobre Malik desesperado por los toques, cada beso, caricia o mordisquito a su cuerpo la sentia al doble haciendo que se estremeciera.

Esta bien pequeño, vamos a lo importante - gruño Yami despues que habia chupado sus dedos e introdujo dos de una vez, embelezado miro como la espalda del rubio se arqueo gimiendo con fuerza su nombre.

Maa~ eso se siente bien... - jadeo Malik retorciendose en la cama sintiendo las tijeras en su interior, de pronto sintio la ligera incomodida de un tercer digito pero igual se sentia genial - Yamiii! Quiero sentirte

Unos segundos mas, no quiero lastimarte - murmuro Yami tambien desesperado, su amiguito ya bastante estimulado queria urgentemente entrar dentro de su Uke.

Minutos despues un Malik frustrado gruñia y Yami con una sonrisa resignada saco sus dedos para jalar al rubio a su regazo, el tricolor sintiendose particularmente jugueton rozo por un rato su miembro contra la entradita fruncida - Yamiii! No me tortures...

Esta bien, esta bien - el Mago sonrio tomando las caderas para introducir su miembro completo, dejando a Malik sentado sobre su cuerpo, miro la cara morena y al no ver ningun rastro de incomodidad embistio con lentitud.

Mas~ porfavor Yami... - jadeo el rubio abrazado a su cuello con la espalda atqueada.

Con un gruñido el tricolor repitio su accion, esta vez mas fuerte obteniendo otro jadeo con su nombre. Volvio a hacerlo una y otra vez creando un ritmo que estaba volviendo loco a ambos, uno gemia sin control y el otro gruñia placenteramente.

De pronto Yami sintio como Malik se apoyo en el con la respiracion contenida despues de una embestida entuciasta - Y-Yamiii~ otra vez...! Dale hay otra vez porfavor....! - rogo con voz entrecortada.

Con gusto - gruño Yami para tomar las caderas con mas fuerza y golpear aquel lugar repetidamente, haciendo chillar al rubio de placer.

El Seme complacido con la reaccion del mas pequeño continuo golpeando ese lugar con fuerza y repetidamente, hasta que ambos estaban por terminar y Malik exploto de pronto entre ellos. Yami gruño cuando sintio las paredes del elemental apretarse a su alrededor y unas pocas estocadas despues el tricolor acabo profundamente dentro de su Uke, volvio a gruñir complacido mientras sentia aquella picazon conocida en sus colmillos y tomo los cabellos rubios para darse espacio en el cuello besado por el sol, y sin esperar mas mordio la zona com fuerza sintiendo su energia salir al instante.

Un rato despues Yami saco dus colmillos y salio de dentro de Malik para que ambos pudieran acostarse sobre la cama - por fin Yami se a dignado de tomar a todos los Uke's, pensaba que tendria que atarte y ayudarte a cogertelos - dijo una voz burlona desde la entrada a la habitacion haciendo que Yami gruñera fastidiado.

Marik, tu nos espiaste!? - pregunto Yami molesto

No, solo llegue en el momento justo para acurrucarnos todos ahora si comi una verdadera familia - respondio el dragon mientras en su cola traia al resto arrastrando - vamos pequeños, tenemos que acurrucarnos y derrepente jugar los seis.... Pero esta vez los seis juntos!

.... Si te vas a acostar acuestate pervertido - murmuro Yami recibiendo en su costado a Yugi que habia huido del agarre del psicopata pervertido.

Naa! Yo me quedo con el Neko y el conejo, ellos dos son tuyos - dijo Marik atrayendo hacia si a un Ryou resignado y un Bakura de mal humor.

Cuestate y ya joder, pusiste la barrera? - si nadie estaba en la entrada, debia estar protegida la entrada a la cueva... Yami no sabia de donde pero sentia que eso debia ser asi y por eso pregunto.

Si joder, el novato aqui eres tu - recordo burlon Marik para acostarse junto a los otros manteniendo un estricto agarre en sus caderas para que quedaran acostados junto a el - pero bueno... Vamos a dormir un rato - ordeno Marik y nadie se nego, asi que se acurrucaron juntos para descansar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo!
> 
> Ya saben que me gustan sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos la próxima vez!


	21. Descubriendo que soy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Y temo decir mis amores que esta historia ya esta por terminar, ya faltan pocos capitulos... Quizas unos dos o tres...
> 
> Pero bueno... Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Yami, hoy comenzaremos a investigar que demonios eres - dijo Marik acercandose por detras de Yami y enredando los brazos en la cintura ajena, eran raros los gestos cariñosos entre ellos pero si los habia.

Y no era que a Yami le molestara o algo... Sentia algo raro y placentero cuando el mismo o Marik se ponian medio cariñosos entre ellos aunque ninguno llegara a nada (si no habia alguno de los otros de por medio claro, si estaba alguno pues... Ninguno de los dos se negaba a un trio con alguno de los sumisos) - umm... Esta bien, pero... Dejaremos a los chicos aqui solos?

Deja que Bakura cumpla su sueño de ser dominante en este lugar por al menos unas horas, estoy seguro de que el puede cuidar a los pequeños y tambien esta la barrera - respondio el Dragon apoyando la cabeza sobre la de Yami, una de las tantas ventajas de ser mucho mas alto que cualquiera de los que habia enl lugar - con la barrera ni siquiera ellos podran salir, ni se diga de que algo entre a robarselos

Los dejaras aqui presos? - gruño Yami intentando con todas sus fuerzas realmente sentir eso como malo.

Desde que Yami estaba en esa cueva y habia terminado de perder lo que sea que perdio aquella vez, habia algo tambien deformando su cabeza y haciendole mas... Instintivo. Cada vez mas veces se encontraba intentando hacer cosas que normalmente hacia y que no hacia como humano (por ejemplo, ya no podia vestirse como tal... Se encontro con que sus ropas eran generadas por la misma magia de su cuerpo asi como la de los chicos... O cazar al estilo de los chicos para alimentarlos, etc)

Ahora mismo Yami sabia que no era moralmente correcto (en terminos humanos claro) dejar a los chicos aqui encerrados en la cueva, pero una parte (bastante grande en el debia abmitirse) de el sentia que eso era lo mejor y ronroneaba complacido por la inteligencia de Marik - no seas pendejo, este lugar es enorme y perfectamente seguro no se aburriran aqui... Seguro Bakura va a querer "jugar" con los tres pequeños el solo, no se aburriran creeme

Bueno, ya que... - murmuro Yami suspirando - cuando nos vamos?

Ahora mismo, quiero terminar con esto asi que iremos al templo de los elementos a preguntarle a los espiritus que sucedio contigo - respondio y en un destello tomo su forma de Dragon, le subio a su lomo en un movimiento rapido y salio despegado de la cueva.

Yami no pudo hacer mas que aferrarse las gruesas escamas y mirar el viaje a donde solo Marik sabia - **Momento... Dijste templo de los elementos...!? Yo no puedo entrar alli!** \- gruño Yami en su cabeza, se estaba aconstumbrado ya a esto de hablar con sus compañeros mentalmente - **yo soy...** \- El tricolor sse detuvo al recordar el pequeño detalle.

 **.... Ibas a decir "soy humano" no? Ya no eres humano, asi que puedes entrar al limite entre Aether y Nether** \- recordo Marik divertido.

... Eso era totalmente cierto, Yami ya no era humano asi que podia entrar en aquellos reinos metafisicos. El templo de los elementos era donde vivian los espiritus elementales, se encontraba en ninguna parte y a la vez en cualquier lugar del mundo. Para un humano entrar seria imposible ya que siempre aparecera justo en el limite donde el Aether y el Nether se encuentran, solo un sobrenatural podria sentir donde estaba ese lugar y mas aun entrar en el.

 **Agarrate fuerte, voy a salir de este mundo fisico ahora** \- indico Marik y Yami nunca estuvo mas emocionado, un Mago nunca veia el Nether o Aether! Es mas nadie sabia como eran esos mundos, los sobrenaturales no se sabia porque pero... Nunca hablaban de como eran sus mundos, ni siquiera cuando los controlaban a la fuerza hablaban sobre el tema, asi que esta experiencia seria bastante interezante para Yami.

El tricolor cerro los ojos cuando sintio como la energia hacia un poco de presion sobre sus cuerpos y los abrio minutos despues quedando embelezado con el hermoso paisaje, campos verdes brillantes llenos de fruta, vibrantes colores, cielos azules hermosos y criaturas donde sea que mirara viviendo felices sus vidas aqui - **este es Aether no?**

 **Je! Si supieras que no, Aether es un poco mas oscuro ya que absorve energia del Nether... Y este es el Nether, tan brillante y luminoso ya que recibe toda la energia del Aether** \- explico sonriendo ante la cara sorprendida de Yami - **no porque Aether sea el mundo de energia de luz y el Nether sea de energia oscura significa que deben representar eso, los dos son lo mismo realmente solo que este el Nether tiene un cielo brillante y Aether tiene un cielo oscuro para representar el equilibrio entre los dos**

 **Ohh... No sabia, ninguno de ustedes habla sobre este lugar** \- dijo Yami parpadeando.

 **Nee... Es una costumbre, siempre buscamos proteger estos mundos... Es algo tonto ya que los humanos no pueden entrar en el, pero igual lo hacemos** \- comento Marik distraido mientras hacia un giro brusco, gruño/carcajeo con fuerza cuando sintio a Yami aferrarse a su lomo como si fuera un gato aterrorizado - **jejeje no seas pendejo, no te dejare caer....**

 **No me causas confianza** \- gruño el tricolor aun aferrado a su lomo

Marik le sonrio mostrando todos los colmillos - **eso es muy sabio**

 **Tsk! Cuanto faltaaa?** \- Yami ya queria bajarse del lomo de Marik, sentia que en cualquier momento el dragon le haria caer a su muerte prematura.

 **Poco, ya casi llegamos al limite de Aether** \- respondio acelerando aun mas haciendo que para Yami todos sus alrededores se convirtieran en un borron hasta que llegaron a... Era extraño, como el lugar simplemente parecia ser dividido por el cielo, una lado era el brillante y hermoso que vio en un principio mientras que el otro se convertia bruscamente en un cielo gris y nuboso.

Frente a ellos se materializo una hermosa construccion justo al medio de los dos cielos, no era tan grande pero la espectacular arquitectura y hermosas flores rodeandole le hacian ver majestuoso. Yami vio descender a Marik y en cuanto estuvieron en el suelo se bajo para que el dragon pudiera tomar su forma humana - bien... Ahora que hacemos?

Pos entramos, que mas? - gruño Marik empujandole hacia la puerta

No vas a anunciarte o algo...? - pregunto Yami parpadeando - este es el templo de unos espiritus importantes, creo que entrar comi si fuera nuestra casa no es lo mas...

Callate Yami, estas conmigo - interrumpio Marik con una sonrisa socarrona y abrio la puerta para patear dentro al tricolor - .... Buenaasss...! Hay alguien por aqui? Su dragom favorito vino a visitarlos!!

Marik siempre debes hacer esto? - pregunto una voz fastidiada y Yami miro a una hermosa mujer, delicada, con cabellos largos y fluidos de color azul con destellos blancos. Tambien detallo los hermosos alrededores, todo esto parecia ser una especie de sala de estar elegante. Habia algunas puertas bellamente ornamentadas y una muebles bonitos, aunque lo mas curioso que Yami noto fueron las pequeñas criaturas bebes que habian por alli.

No se tu, pero a mi me parecen geniales las visitas de Marik - exclamo alguien divertido y vieron esta vez a un hombre de cabellos rojos encedidos con armadura - nunca me aburro...

Eso lo dices porque te gusta el desastre, despues soy yo la que tengo que organizar - gruño una voz femenina de mal humor, esta era una mujer morena de rizados cabellos verdes.

A que viniste Marik? - pregunto otro y Yami agradecio que se encontrara alguien cuerdo por aqui, todavia podia ver a los tres primeros discutiendo (bueno mas como que las dos mujeres parecian regañar al salvaje chico). Era un hombre de complecion delgada pero fortalecidad, piel palida y cabellos blancos azulados - aunque si traes a Yami puedo suponer por...

Aww...!! Dijste Yami? - al instante chillo la chica morena y corrio hacia el tricolor para comenzar a achucharlo - awww...! Bebe pensaba que nunca vendrias a visitar a tus padres!

..... El cerebro de Yami colapso, no entendia un carajo y menos iba a entender con sus celulas cerebrales siendo sacudidas por los movimientos erraticos de la mujer abrazandole - Terra, vas a matar a Yami y despues no quiero llegar sin el con los demas para que me pregunten que carajos paso - reclamo Marik al ver el alma de Yami salir por su boca.

Hermana podrias soltarlo? No debe entender nada de lo que dices - gruño el peliazul pareciendo fastidiado - despues puedes usarlo de peluche si quieres

Aww... - gimio la mujer haciendo pucheros y soltando a Yami que cayo al suelo sin vida - eres un amargado Ventus

Toda la vida a sido un amargado - grito la voz burlona del pelirojo y el peliazul se pellizco el puente de la nariz.

Realmente nadie te ha llamado Pyro, tu no eres util aqui - Por esta razon Marik amaba visitar a los espiritus elementales.... Era tan divertirdo verlos discutir como hermanos pendejos.

Puuf! Soy mucho mas util que el amargado, al menos yo no aburrire a Yami hasta la muerte - si Marik estaba disfrutando el espectaculo, mas aun cuando los hermanos comenzaron a verse con rayitos y chispas en los ojos.

Yami estas bien? - la chica que faltaba se acerco a Yami y le ayudo a levantarse ignorando el desmadre que se estaba formando a su alrededor, total ya estaba acostumbrada al desmadre a toda hora todos loa dias.

Yami asintio con una sonriaa nerviosa - Ehh.. Si... Ahora me podrian explicar que esta sucediendo aqui?

Claro, pero primero me presento... Soy Aqua la espiritud del agua - se presento con una pequeña sonrisa - Pyro, es el del fuego - señalo al pelirojo que se mofaba del otro hombre - Ventus es el del viento... Normalmente es serio, pero Pyro no ayuda a la paz por aqui - dijo suspirando y señalando al peliblanco furioso, parecia a punto de saltar para ahorcar al pelirrojo - y la otra es Terra... La de la tierra - señalo pellizcandose el puente de la nariz a la chica que hacia porras a la casi pelea junto a Marik - .... Esto es normal Yami, porfavor no te asustes

Ehhh... - Yami estaba sin palabras, la ultima vez que vio a estos seres les tuvo como gente seria.... - pensaba que ustedes eran mas... Ehh...

Serios? Rigidos? - termino la chica sonriendo - aqui no tenemos que serlo, estamos en nuestra casa, rodeados de todos nuestros hijos y en familia... Para que ser tan serios? Pero no digas nada de esto! Tenemos que mantener las apariencias, si no los humanos se nos descarrian!

No te preocuopes, no creo que diga nada de esto ni bajo tortura - aseguro Yami con sinceridad, la sola idea de decir algo sobre este precioso mundo a cualquiera le dejaba mal sabor de boca y hacia que aquella parte instintiva pateara con descontento - no creo que hable ni siquiera con mis padres...

Lo se, ya eres uno de nuestros hijos como siempre quisimos - dijo la mujercon una sonrisa - veras cariño, hace mucho tuvo hubo un pequeño humano que quisimos mucho e hizo mucho por nosotros... Lastimosamente murio antes de que viviera realmente, asi que decidimos hacer algo al respecto

Yo tome su alma antes de que pasara a la otra vida y fuera imposible hacer lo que planeabamos - dijo Ventus y parecia algo... Desordenado, al parecer el y Pyro si se habian peleado cuando Yami les habia ignorado por su salud mental - Terra y Aqua ayudaron a revivirte en el nuevo ser que eres... Aunque como eras un alma humana tuviste que naver como uno

Y yo me encargue de romper las reglas, como siempre - Pyro sonrio descaradamente y su apariencia era tan desordenada como la de su hermano - yo hice que te transformaras cuando hiciste el nexo con tus criaturas, fue como una especie de maldicion extraña que cree para que tu energia fue mezclandose a la de ellos y te transformo en el primer Mago Sobrenatural! Jejeje ni siquiera yo se que poderes o habilidades nacieron de este experimento

Mago Sobrenatural? - bien... Era la primera vez que Yami escuchaba algo asi, tambien preferia ignorar aquello del "experimento" a favor de su autoestima... - _no quiero sentirme como rata de laboratorio_

Pues si, sigues siendo un Mago... Pero no humano! Asi puedes coger y vivir con tus amores, tener crias con ellos e incluso marcarlos como tuyos - explico el pelirrojo sonriendo picaramente - mira que eres un tigre, tienes a cuatro cositas adorables en.... Au!

Ignorando al hermano idiota y sin cerebro - gruño Ventus de mal humor - ya puedes irte, ya sabes lo que querias y puedes vivir tu vida en paz como se te de la gana.... Ahora vete y la proxima vez que vengas deja a Marik atado en donde viven

Aww! Porque? Yo soy un buen dragon! - gimio el rubio enfurruñandose - siempre me maltratan!

Pero... Ahora que hago? - pregunto Yami confundido.

Primero recomendaria ver que carajos puedes hacer ahora que terminaste de cambiar, no tenemos ni puta idea del nivel de poder que te dimos aunque suponemos que es bastante alto... Eres un mago lo que te da las libertades de uno que el resto de criaturas no tienen, pero a la vez no eres humano lo que significa que tendras mas tiempo para aprender que el resto de magos - gruño el del viento con un humor de perros - tambien tienes acceso a este mundo para aprender cosas que los humanos ni siquiera imaginan, seras grande mocoso asi que mas te vale aprovechar todo el trabajo que nos diste

Tambien puedes hacer lo que quieras, si tu deseo es permanecer en la cueva con tus Mate's viviendo feliz da igual o si quieres irte de nuevo con tu familia a ayudarla tambien, es muy tu problema que carajos quieres hacer - bien... El humor del espiritud era mas que malo - larguense antes de que los saque a patadas

Al final ni Yami o Marik pudieron hacer nada ya que se encontraron de nuevo en la entrada del templo y la puerta se cerrana detras de ellos - ..... Bien... Ahora que?

Regresamos a casa, que mas!? - gruño Marik con fastidio antes de tomar su forma de dragon, con un gruñido enfurruñado levanto a Yami con su cola para subirle a su lomo... Queria regresar con sus Mate's lo mas pronto posible.

* * *

Yamiii! Marik!! Regresaron! - exclamo cierto Yugi asomandose de la maraña desordenada que eran el y el resto acurrucados en la cama de aquella habitacion en lo prpfundo de la cueva, los dos recien llegados podian darse cuenta que lo unico que hicieron fue acurrucarse.

Maa..! Se pudieron perder un rato mas - gruño Bakura acostado sobre la espada de Malik.

Si no aprovechaste a tenerlos a tu merced mientras nos fuimos triste, ahora tu estaras a mi merced - murmuro Marik caminando con toda la gracia que pudo y acostandose en la cama para jalar al Oscuro a su pecho

Bakura le miro feo - No me jodas ahora Marik, solo queriamos dormir

Bien, duermete Kura-Neko - accedio Marik y antes de que el peliblanco pudiera quejarse del apodo comenzo a mimar el alborotado cabello haciendole ronronear.

Lograron descubrir algo? - pregunto Ryou con un ojo entre abierto y el otro cerrado pegandose lo mas que podia a Yugi.

Si, al parecer sigo siendo un Mago... Sobrenatural como ustedes, pero sigo siendo lo mismo - respondio Yami suspirando - eso tiene algun sentido?

Pues... Si, no podian cambiar lo que eres asi que solo te dieron una larga vida - explico Ryou encogiendose de hombros - es como una bendicion supongo, sigues siendo lo que eras en escencia pero con ciertos regalos

Umm... Tienes razon - murmuro el tricolor acostandose y abrazando la cintura de un Yugi adormecido - aunque pronto deberiamos ir a visitar a mis padres para explicarles, me sienta mal desaparecerme de esta forma cuando ellos fueron los que me cuidaron durante mucho tiempo

Podriamos ir despues de que estas linduras duerman la siesta, total es de madrugada ahora mismo y esos humanos deben estar dormidos - dijo Marik encogiendose de hombros

Yami asintio recordando ese detalle, sus padres deberian estar dormidos... Ahora el no necesitaba dormir tanto como antes, de hecho todo aquel reloj biologico que tenia como humano se habia hecho mierda y a veces se encontraba despierto en las noches haciendole compañia a Bakura las ciertas veces que su cuerpo pedia estar en la oscuridad - seria muy dificil mudarnos a un lugar cerca de mi Coven? Podriamos hacer arreglos... Yo viviria con ustedes en un lugar cercano a mi Coven para cuidarlo, alli aun hay personas que aprecio...

Ummm tendria que mudar todo y reconstruir todo lo que he hecho durante siglos - gruño Marik con fastidio - y eso si es que encuentro una cueva que me guste y crea segura

Vamos Marik, los Sennen son gente agradable! - dijeron Malik, Ryou y Yugi al unisono intentando convencerle haciendo ojitos de cachorrito..

Eldragon parpadeo... Ese ataque era demasiado para resistirlo - esta bien! Esta bien! Vamos a mudarnos

Yay! - gritaron los tres y se lanzaron a abrazar al dragon como recompensa - nosotros te ayudaremos con todo - aseguro Yugi sonriente

Naa! Yo mudo todo esto y hago nuestro nuevo hogar solo, mejor enfoquense en descubrir que carajos puede hacer Yami - dijo Marik mientras se acomodaba mejor, ya sentia una de sus pobres alas dormidas - ni siquiera los mismos espiritus elementales saben que poderes puede tener Yami ahora, pero bueno eso sera para despues... - despues de eso no les tomo mucho a los mas pequeños dormirse y lo otros siguieron poco despues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios mis amores, nos leemos una proxima vez!


	22. a Entrenar... De nuevo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Yami sentado en el lomo de Marik iba mirando el hermoso cielo, junto a el estaban Yugi y Malik tambien al no poder volar como Bakura y Ryou. Actualmente iban camino al Coven de Yami para visitar a la familia y para mudarse tambien - aww! Veremos a tu mama Yami - chillo Yugi con emocion, a el realmente le agradaba la mujer.

Si Yugi lo se, yo tambien estoy emosionado - dijo Yami mimando una de las suaves orejas - seguro que tiene dulxes y cosas deliciosas para ti pequeño

Yay! - grito lanzando sus bracitos al aire.

El unico que no estaba tam emosionado ante todo esto era el pobre de Marik que ya se estaba imaginando el trabajon que le esperaba para conseguirse una nueva cueva, despues mudar todo y acondicionar el nuevo lugar. El no dejaria sus tesoros desprotegidos y a merced de los tontos humanos, no señor.

Yami se animo cuando a lo lejos pudo observar a su Coven, justo en ese momento descubrio cuanto lo habia extrañado.... - **Marik! Quiero que te comportes con mi familia como un ser cuerdo y al menos no mates a nadie**

 **Puff! Que aburrido, las reuniones entre dragones no se consideran buenas si al menos uno de los invitados no sale sangrando.... O en pedazos** \- gruño el dragon fastidiado

.... **No mientas Marik, lo dragones no son tan salvajes... Tu eres unico en tu clase** \- intervino Ryou con una risa divertida

El pobre dragon no dijo mas nada, simplemente se enfurruño en silencio y acelero a su estino para poder enfadarse en alguna esquina sin que nadie le molestara. Yami salto sin esperar mas en cuanto Marik aterrizo en los limites del Coven y con una sonrisa enorme corrio hacia la casa donde crecio, pasando por la puerta sin tocar siquiera - Mama!

El movimiento que parecia haber en la casa se detuvo de golpe y se escucho una ligera carrera hacia la puerta - Yami! - grito la mujer mirando a su hijo y corriendo para abrazarle - oh mi bebe, que gusto verte!

Te extrañe mama - murmuro el tricolor regresando con fuerza el abrazo - te amo mama, no importa lo que sea ahora o lo que pasa

Lo se mi bebe, yo tambien te amo demasiado - dijo la mujer con la voz cargada de sentimientos, duraron un rato abrazados hasta que Jamy se alejo con un sonrisa enorme - como has estado? Que has hecho? Como han estado los niños?

Todos hemos estado bien y... El resto es una larga historia que prefiero contar luego, ahora quiero simplemente compartir contigo y padre - respondio Yami con una sonrisa.

Vale hijo, vamos dentro y... - la mujer se detuvo parpadeando - donde estan los niños? Viniste solo?

No yo.... - Yami gruño, ya sabia que debia estar pasando - dame un segundo, hay un dragon idiota al cual poner en su lugar

Su madre le miro curiosa mientras salia de la casa, le siguio por todo el Coven hasta donde aun estaba Marik sosteniendo a los otros cuatro con su cola para que no entraran al lugar - Marik! Se puede saber porque tienes a los chicos asi?

Alli hay muchos humanos, tu tampoco deberias entrar pero no me escuchas! - gruño Marik apretando el agarre de su cola sobre los resignados chicos.

Ellos no lastimaran a los chicos, ya los conocen y quieren a todos! - aseguro Yami frustrado - vamos, sueltales y dale una oportunidad al Coven

Marik aun no parecia querer dar su brazo a torcer, pero el tricolor no se rendiria en su intento haciendo que al final el dragon accediera a regañadientes - pero si uno de esos tontos humanos le pone una manos encima a alguno de mis Mate's me lo trago!

Yami rodo los ojos ante eso, ya se estaba cansando de la desconfianza del dragon - Si! Si joder, ellos no los latimaran, confia en mi

No, no confio en ti pero nos mudaremos cerca de aqui asi que debo observar todo - gruño Marik caminando hacia el Coven - ustedes no se separen mucho de mi!

Igual, los cuatro resigandos sobrenaturales no podian ir muy lejos... Marik aun no habia soltado el agarre que mantenia sobre sus cuerpos - el es el dragon que aterrorizaba a Egipto verdad? - pregunto Jamy a su hijo.

Si, es un pendejo de primera - murmuro Yami entre dientes caminando junto a su madre, desde su lugar detras de Marik podia verlo como le gruñia a cualquiera que pasara demasiado cerca suyo.

Ya veras que pronto se calienta hacia el Coven, ya les dire a las mujeres que sean amables con el y le demuestren que no somos peligrosos - dijo Jamy con una sonrisa - no es la primera vez que este Conven trata con una criatura arisca

Eso espero mama - Yami suspiro y decidio dejar el tema a favor de su salud mental, mejor llegar a casa y ya.

Llegaron a su casa y Yami saludo a su padre, comenzaron una charla amena donde incluso Marik se animo a participar despues de un rato y Yami se alegro de que el dragon parecia estar tomando confianza (al menos con su familia). De pronto el Mago tricolor se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle - donde esta Seth?

Ehh.... Tu primo ya no vive aqui con nosotros, esta cerca pero ya no vive aqui - respondio Jamy con una sonrisa que parecia esconder algo detras.

Yami la miro extrañado - Y eso porque?

Es que... Bueno... - murmuro Jamy insegura antes de suspirar - veras luego de que llegaron y nos hablaron de lo que te habia sucedido, Joey quiso ver si podia suceder lo mismo para Seth... Seto le apoyo y fueron a yo no se donde, pero consiguieron la forma de transformar a Seth en un dragon como ellos

..... Are...? - Yami e incluso las otras criaturas que escucharon la respuesta se quedaron viendo a la mujer con asombro.

Jamy les miro divertida por sus caras de sorpresa - Pues si, ni Joey o Seto querian que Seth muriera demasiado rapido, asi que... Consiguieron la forma de transformarle en un dragon como ellos - aseguro sonriente - pero que esto no salga del Coven, aunque creo que considerando lo que paso con ustedes mismos no habra ningun problema

Genial... Otro dragon cerca para compartir territorio - murmuro Marik con fastidio.

Seth, Seto y Joey estan viviendo en una cueva no muy lejos, estan en proceso de construirse un nido y todo - dijo Jamy ignorando al dragon enfurruñado.

Genial, podriamos pedirles consejo para donde mudarnos - comento Yami ignorando la mueca y expresion de desagrado de Marik - queremos vivir mas cerca de aqui, asi cuidaremos del Coven para siempre

.... Queremos... Queremos.... Yo no quiero mucho que se diga - murmur Marik de brazos cruzados... Aunque nadie le presto atencion realmente.

Me alegro hijo, pensaba que te extrañaria para siempre - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa enorme antes de levantarse - voy a preparar algo de comer, se cuanto les encanta comer a algunos pequeños - ante el comentario Yugi y Bakura tuvieron la descencia de avergonzarse, desviaron la mirada sonrojados haciendo reir a los demas.

* * *

Unos pocos dias pasaron donde Yami compartio con su familia y les hablo de lo que habia sucedido y descubierto en todo el tiempo que paso fuera de casa, cosa que hizo que su familia se pusiera a la orden para ayudarle a descubrir que podia hacer como criatura sobrenatural. Asi es como lleganos a este momento donde Yami se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento de su familia junto a su madre y criaturas (menos Marik que estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo una nueva casa cerca de aqui) para entrenar... De nuevo, el pensaba que habia terminado todo aquello hacia años pero bueno.

Bien... Vamos a pensar primero antes de cualquier cosa, Yami sigue siendo en escencia un Mago... Pero no es Humano, asi que... - comenzo Jamy con expresion pensativa - umm... Veamos... Un Mago puede usar cualquier elemento, pero es preferible especializarse en uno... No tenemos el tiempo de vida suficiente para especializarnos en todo

Mientras que los sobrenaturales si tenemos el tiempo de especializarnos, pero no podemos usar todos los elementos - murmuro Yugi igual de pensativo - estamos sujetos a los elementos que nos dieron vida, yo solo puedo usar hechizos de viento y agua

Los elementales podemos usar cualquier elemento... Siempre y cuando sea a travez de una de nuestras bestias elementales, yo tengo de varios elementos - dijo Malik esta vez - pero controlarlas a toda a la vez en una pelea es un dolor de cabeza asi que a la hora de la verdad estoy limitado a dos o tres elementos a la vez, y tambien estoy limitado a los sub elementos del Nether que es mi mundo natal

Te dijeron cual es tu mundo Yami? Mayormente los sobrenaturales comenzamos a entrenar de bebes con llamar energia neutra de nuestro mundo - pregunto Ryou a Yami.

Ehh... No es que pudimos hablar mucho, digamos que no estaban muy aptos para hablar - respondio Yami poniendo los ojos en blanco - no pude llegar a ese punto

Ryou y los demas sobrenaturales entendieron al instante... Todos ellos crecieron entre los espiritus y sabian como se ponian de pendejos algunas veces - bien hagamoslo de la forma dificil, llama a la energia neutra de forma aleatoria y veremos que sucede

Eso es un fastidio, tenemos que esperar la casualidad de que el universo responda... - gruño Yami enfurruñado pero aun asi suspiro para cerrar los ojos y concentrarse, sabia que esto iba a tardar asi que mejor comenzar cuanto antes.

Un rato paso en eso sin tener ningun tipo de exito, hastq que de pronto se le ocurrio... - _en vez de perder mi tiempo haciendo esta tonteria de forma aleatoria podria intentar llamar la energia de los dos mundos por separado, la energia que no logre llamar me indicara cual no puedo usar_

Con una sonrisa comenzo a buscar coectarse con el Nether, los prineros segundos no ocurrio nada y se estaba resignando a mandar a la mierda esto para continuar cuando lo sintio... Una sensacion fria comenzaba a recorrerle, complacido junto sus manos para formar un circulo y entre ellas aparecio una pequeña bola negra a su orden - wow! Yami, esa es energia del Nether! - exclamo Yugi sonriente.

Sabia que Yami tenia que ser uno de los mios jeje - sonrio Bakura chocando puños con un Malik divertido.

Bien Yami ahora que salimos de esto... - Ryou se detuvo en lo que decia para ver a Yami curioso al notar que queria decir algo.

Quiero probar algo Ry, dame un segundo - dijo el tricolor volviendo a concentrarse, algo le decia que no solo controlaba la energia del Nether.

Con los ojos cerrados se concentro esta vez en aquella energia pura que representaba al Aether, de nuevo paso unos minutos sin respuesta, pero esta vez no se rindio tan rapido y segundos despues pudo sentir aquella calidez recorerlo. Volvio a poner sus manos en circulo y a su orden aparecio la bolita blanca brillante, escucho jadeos impresionados pero lo ignoro a favor de llamar tambien la energia del Nether - _quiero saber si puedo controlarlos a la vez_ \- penso con el ceño fruncido en concentracion, de pronto comenzo a sentir una sensacion extraña.

Una pesades comenzo a invadirlo junto a una mezcla extraña de frio y calor, medio mareado abrio lo ojos y noto orgulloso com en sus manos habia algo parecido a la imagen del Yin-Yang. Aunque claro, toda sensacion murio cuando su cuerpo se estremecio y tuvo que dejarlo todo para sostenerse jadeando - Yami! Eres tonto? Como se te ocurre hacer algo tan peligrosamente estupido!?

Pero lo logre Ry, pude hacerlo! - exclamo Yami emosionado entre jadeos cansados.

Si lo hiciste, y pudiste haberte destruido a ti mismo! Debes tener mas resistencia antes de hacer algo como eso, sabes lo peligrosas que son las dos energias juntas!? - regaño Ryou frustrado y preocupado - no quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo como eso, nunca! O al menos hasta que tu cuerpo se acostumbre, todo eso poco a poco, no a lo bestia pedazo de tonto!

Yami hizo una mueca, Ryou solo insultaba asi cuando estaba realmente enojado por alguna tonteria que alguno de ellos hizo y pudo lastimarse. Asi que suspiro y se levanto con dificultad para estrechar la cintura de su Ryou enojado - perdon por preocuparte, no era mi intencion... Solo queria ver si era capa de hacerlo, pero ya no lo hago mas hasta que entrene correctamente - tranquilizo abranzole contra su pecho.

Hump! Mas te vale! - gruño cruzando sus brazos aun enojado, como no hacerlo? Se preocupo un monton cuando sintio la energia de Yami hacerse un desastre sobrecargado por uno minutos, penso que tendria que intervenirle con su magia curativa al instante! Como se le ocurria semejante locura? - ahora tenemos que tomar un descanso y esperar a que tu energia termine de estabilizarse

Bien Ryou, como tu digas - dijo Yami sabiamente, a un Mate-Uke no se le negaba nada... Menos cuando estaba asi de enojado.

Ve el lado positivo Ry, al menos comprobamos algo sobre el - intervino Malik sonriendo para que su amigo dejara de estar enojado.

Hump! Igual no valio la pena, su salud es mas importante y eso lo podriamos haber comprobado sobre la marcha - ante eso ninguno dijo nada mas, cuando Ryou se ponia asi lo mejor era asentir obedientemente. Asi que se sentaron a descansar, total ya habria suficiente tiempo para entrenar...

\-- O -- o -- O --

Los dias pasaron y Yami continuo entrenando para descubrir sus nuevos poderes, que resultaba no habian cambiado demasiado salvo por el "pequeño" detalle de que su energia magia se habia potenciado y tenia toda una vida para potenciarse aun mas. Era un mago, osea podia manejar cualquier elemento que se le diera la gana y no tenia las limitaciones que tenian los sobrenaturales a pesar de ser un sobrenatural.

Sus posibilidades eran infinitas, realmente tenia el potencial para ser el sobrenatural mas fuerte en el mundo. Estaban conectado a los dos mundos y a los cuatro elementos, tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para entrenar y hacerse mas fuerte, y como si no fuera suficiente con todo lo anterior ningun mago podia hacerse con el.

Ya lo comprobo, ningun mago podia obligarle o pedirle siquiera que sea su criatura, tambien todos sus Mate's estaban protegidos de eso porque no solo tenian la marca de apareamiento si no que tenian la marca de enlace que se habia formado.... Seguia siendo un mago asi que podia formar enlaces con cualquier criatura.

Bien... Oficialmente ya esta lista! - grito Marik llegando de pronto y sacando a Yami de sus pensamientos - despues de tanta mierda y trabajo ya termine nuestra nueva casa

Yaaayy! Podemos ir a verla? - pregunto Yugi colgandose del brazo del dragon.

Yami por su parte suspiro, al parecer habia terminado la prolongada visita a su familia - _pero voy a estar cerca, mama y papa siempre que quieran podran ir a visitarnos... Yo tambien puedo venir sin ningun problema_ \- penso con uan sonrisa alegre, Marik habia encontrado una enorme cueva subterranea y llevaba meses trabajando para construir la nueva casa de todos, nadie habia visto nada ya que el dragon fue terriblemente terco en eso de construirlo el mismo y las ancias por ver que habia creado esta vez eran increibles.

Vamos de una vez para que exploremos bien - accedio Yami y Marik con una sonrisa tomo su forma de dragon para que subieran a su lomo.

En poco tiempo habian llegado a la cueva donde Marik habia contruido todo este tiempo y al principio no habia nada distinto, estaba el mismo nido enorme donde el dragon podia acostarse en su forma completa. Pero rapidamente fueron guiados mas adentro - esta es la sala del tesoro, esta igual de desastroso asi que no importa - dijo Marik en cuando pasaron frente al desastre que siempre fue el tesoro - por aqui estan las habitaciones donde ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran - explico señalando las grietas ahora personalizadas.

En una todo era blanco y suave, no habia que adivinar que el dueño era Ryou. En otro todo era comodo y confortable, asi como Yugi. El siguiente era el mas oscuro y no hacia falta ser un genio para adivinar a quien pertenecia, Malik se alegro bastante cuando entro varios pedestales donde poder poner a sus bestias elementales. La de Yami era la mas sencilla, simplemente tenia la cama y varios estantes con libros - vamos tenemos que ir a la nueva sala de maternidad, esta vez la adapte para cada uno de ustedes... Ya quiero que llegue este tonto calor, me asegurare de preñarlos a todos

Ese comentario se gano un par de sonrojos, un gruñido frustrado y una mirada ilusionada. Marik les presento la enorme habitacion y debieron abmitir que el dragon habia pensado en todo, para Yugi construyo una especie de madriguera que hizo al domador sonreir encantado. Ryou tenia en una esquina limpia e iluminada magicamente una especie de nido de mantas de apariencia comoda, Bakura por su parte tenia algo parecido pero en la esquina mas oscura que habia, mientras Malik tenia su nido comodo rodeado de los cuatro elementos.

Despues de que Marik habia presentado con orgullo su creacion les guio hacia la habitacion donde todos dormirian realmente, notaron que no habia cambiado mucho y sonrieron por ello - les gusto?

Nos encanto Marik, de verdad te esmeraste - asintio Yami suspirando contento, estando aqui rodeado se su familia y cerca do su Coven le hacia sentir completo... Como si todo esta como deberia estar y ya nada podia ser mejor, salvo claro ver a alguno de los Uke's preñados ciertamente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy, nos leemos una proxima vez!
> 
> Y solo queda avisarles que despues de este capitulo solo queda uno mas, este es el casi final .... TTnTT
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por sus votos y comentarios, me hicieron muy feliz!
> 
> Sin mas que decir, les espero en el capitulo final y en los nuevos proyectos que tenga!


	23. Mi Vida Completa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Yami sonrio mirando a Yugi acurrucado en su madriguera dormido placidamente usando al Kuriboh como peluche, aunque lo que mas llamaba la atencion del Mago tricolor era la pequeña pancita que se estaba mostrando en su domador.... Joder esto era lo mas adorable que habia visto en mucho tiempo.

Y si que habia pasado el tiempo, algunos años para ser especificos. En todo ese tiempo se habia aconstumbrado a su nuevo hogar y a su nueva vida, habia llegado a un acuerdo con sus instintos (ahora muy despiertos)... Bueno a medias, habia descubierto con horror que esa parte instintiva de el era aun mas sobreprotectora y psicopata con sus Mate's que el mismo Marik.

Tambien habia entrenado un poco mas, al punto de patear el gran culo de Marik en su forma completa a base de hechizos elementales, de verdad que deberian ver la cara del pobre dragon cada vez que Yami pateaba su culo cuando se portaba mal. El grupo se habia compenetrado con el Coven, incluso Marik ahora se llevaba bien con los habitantes del lugar.

Su primo vivia con sus Mate's mucho mas arriba que ellos y venian a visitar cada cierto tiempo, claro no podian visitar mucho ya que Joey les habia regalado ciertas bendiciones inquietas que tenian que cuidar entre los tres para que no se metieran en lios. Aunque Marik y el mismo pronto estarian en ese estado gracias a las proximas bendiciones que sus Mate's les regalarian, y es que no era raro que los cuatro quedaran en cinta luego de la alocada semana de calor por la que pasaron.

Esa semana fue... Muy movida, por decirlo de una forma simple. Y los agradables resultados fue las pancitas que ahora mostraban todos los Uke's - Yamiiii! Tengo hambreeee! - grito de pronto un cierto "Neko Uraño" desde su escondite oscuro donde ahora le encantaba estar.

Te toca Yami, ya yo me aguante su mal humor lo suficiente por hoy - gruño Marik sin hacer ningun amago de pararse de su sitio - por alli hay comida que trajo tu mama, hazlo atragantarse con eso y que deje de joder

Yami suspiro y tomo los envaces de comida que amablemente su madre le habia dejado para ir hacia donde Bakura estaba seguro haciendo berrinche para si mismo - _solo espero que el bebe... O bebes que espere sean mios y no de Marik, joder que no quiero ver a esa convinacion_ \- penso reprimiendo un escalofrio, el caracter de ese bebe no seria nada normal considerando a los padres.

Bakura, podrias dejar tu mal humor? Estas preñado cierto, pero tampoco es para que te pongas tan molesto - gruño Yami asonmandose y mirando a Bakura acurrucado sobre si mismo en el nido de mantas y colchas.

Maa...! Odio esto, a veces ni siquiera se porque estoy de mal humor, simplemente lo esto! - chillo el peliblanco acurrucandose aun mas sobre si mismo - me trajiste comida?

Si joder, aqui tienes - dijo Yami rondando los ojos para entregarle la comida, miro como los ojitos del peliblanco se iluminaron como si fuera visto lo mas increible en su vida y la comida desaparecio de sus manos.

Aun mas entretenido miro como Bakura engullo la comida - se nota que tenias hambre Kura

Tu madre cocina muy bien, todo sabe muy buenooo! - exclamo el peliblanco comiendo con alegria.   
Yami sonrio feliz de que el mal humor de Bakura habian pasado... Por ahora - _putos cambios de humor, Bakura de por si tiene problemas como para ahora agregarle estos_ \- gruño Yami para si mismo y salio del hueco oscuro que era el escondite actual de Bakura.

Yami...? - de pronto escucho el tricolor y noto que Ryou se desenrradaba un poco de su propio nido de mantas para mirarle somnoliento - quiero acurrucarme

Como negarse a esa peticion tan adorable? La carita del mas pequeño era absolitamente linda, con los ojos somnolientos y estirando sus bracitos como un niño pequeño. Yami sonriendo se hizo espacio entre el nido de mantas para jalar a Ryou contra su pecho, le escucho suspirar y acomodarse contra el haciendo que la ropa subiera y mostrara la pancita que tenia. El tricolor no se pudo aguantar de pasar sus manos por el bultito que crecia en el vientre del Celestial en una suave caricia - Kura esta siendo muy molesto no?

Si, mientras tu y Yugi son unos dormilones - dijo Yami sin dejar de acariciar la pancita - al menos Malik es el que ha llevado todo esto de forma mas normal

El es un elemental, sus bebes casi ni deben molestar - gruño Ryou fastidiado, y es que el embarazo de los elementales era una cuestion extraña, ellos estaban preñados si... Pero justo en el momento en que nacian era que los bebes tomaban una forma fisica, antes eran una masa de energia elemental.dentro de la madre - yo me siento cansado siempre...

Imagino que Yugi esta... - Yami se detuvo al escuchar un desmadre venir desde la entrada de la cueva, justo donde habia dejado a Marik - ...ahora que demonios esta haciendo este pendejo?

Con un gruñido cargado de frustracion Yami se levanto con cuidado de perturvar al Celestial - quedate aqui cariño, solo voy a ir a ver que esta haciendo el imbesil - Ryou vio con resignacion como Yami salia y se levanto segundos despues con fastidio, lo mejor seria cuidar que no se mataran esos dos.

Antes Marik estaba simplemente acostado en su nido con su forma de dragon, aprovechaba la paz y tranquilidad que ahora se respiraba cuando el estomago de Bakura estaba lleno... O no encontraba algo con lo que joder. El estaba alli tranquilo, acostado a sus anchas y a punto de roncar cuando lo sintio... Sintio unos pequeños y molestos colmillos entre los dedos de sus patas, con los ojos en blanco ya intuyendo lo que pasaba levanto la pata exponiendo a la pequeña criaturita molesta que lastimosamente siempre se colaba a joderle

 _Un dia voy a comermelo_ \- penso Marik aun en su forma de dragon miran al pequeño dragoncito blanco con reflejos oscuros en sus alas, la pequeña cosa le miraba entretenido con sus colmillos aun enterrados en el dedo que era mas grande que el quedando colgado... El pequeño apreto sus colmillos maliciosamente, probocando un pequeño tic debajo del ojo de Marik - _si... Un dia de estos me comere al hijo del trio vecino_

Grrr!! - Marik bajo la cabeza y vio a otra de las cositas molestas que habia dado a luz Joey "gruñir con fiereza" (que de fieros no tenian un carajo aun, era unos enanos adorables en opinion muy secreta de Marik). Y sobre el tambien noto rebolotear torpemente al tercero y ultimo de los bebes - _o demonios... Uno de ellos ya esta aprediendo a volar_

Marik suspiro sabiendo que con este trio aqui descansar seria imposible, asi que con un pequeño destello tomo su forma humana mirando al trio alegre frente a el - bien mocosos, que hacen aqui?

Groaarr! - gruño el que parecia ser el lider, de color cobrizo y pequeñas manchas negras oscuras. 

.... No pudieron entretenerse con algo mas? Si estaban aburridos este no es precisamente el lugar mas divertido, aqui no hay niños aun - gruño el rubio frustrado.

La unica chica del grupo y que al parecer habia heredado la personalidad de su madre (solo a Joey lo veia tan molesto como para morderle el dedo para "saludar") se adelanto - grumm..!

Yo no soy payaso suyo para entrenerlos! - les grito Marik con un tic debajo de su ojo, como se atrevia esa mocosa a decirle que "el era divertido, molestarlo siempre era entretenido y sus expresiones eran graciosas"

Groarr! - el que faltaba, un dragon negro con reflejos blancos y ojos azules lanzo un grito de guerra para elevarse torpemente en el aire, sus hermanos al instante acataron la orden y antes de que Marik pudiera hacer algo el desmadre se habia formado.

Asi fue como Yami encontro a Marik, correando a los mini dragoncitos de un lado a otro y gritandoles tonterias para que se quedaran quietos. El Mago con los ojos en blanco sopezo sus opciones... Ayudar a Marik o dejarlo sufrir a manos de sus sobrinos - _umm... Esta es una decision muy..._ \- al final no tuvo que decidir nada, los niños decidieron que debia unirse al "juego" lanzandose sobre el y haciendolo caer con dureza para seguir corriendo - mocosos del...! Esperen a que ponga mis manos sobre ustedes

Segundos despues llego Ryou para ver con los ojos en blanco como Yami y Marik gritaban estupidez y media a las crias y a ellos mismos - _y pensar que Bakura tiene dos crias, yo tengo una, Yugi tiene tres y Malik dos... Son 8 crias, ummm... Esto sera un desastre_ \- se dio cuenta Ryou con resignacion mirando las "increibles" habilidades paternales del par.

Ni Yami o Marik sabian sobre la cantidad de bebes que venian en camino, solo Ryou que era el que los revisaba a todos, asi que sabia la tremenda sorpresa que se llevarian cuando se vieran rodeados de crias. Yugi que habia sido despertado por el desastre se paro junto a el y miro la escena con ojos adormilados y fastidiados - .... Porque pelean ahora con los dragoncitos ellos dos?

Porque son dos idiotas que no saben tratar a los niños - respondio con frustracion - ya veran, mas les vale aprender rapido que ya se vienen sus propias crias - murmuro con fastidio - quieres practicar tus habilidades maternas y de regaño a padres tontos?

Vale..! Puede ser divertido - asitio Yugi con una sonrisa para despues fruncir el ceño con severidad.

Por su parte Ryou se habia adelantado y fijado su vista en Marik que se lanzo sobre una de las pequeñas crias para ver si lograba atraparla - se puede saber que esta sucediendo aqui?

La reaccion fue instantanea, los dragoncitos y los dos adultos se cogelaron en el acto para mirar a los dos embarazados con gemelas expresiones severas - ehh.. Ryou nosotros solo estabamos... - intento defenderse Marik mirando como un niño en problemas con la mama a Ryou, al ver que no estaba teniendo exito en su caso miro enfurruñado al pequeño que le debolvio la misma mirada - todo es tu culpa

Gruarrr! - gruño el dragoncito de mal humor y sentado en el suelo con las alas pegadas a su cuerpo, no le gustaba ser regañado ni por su madre o por una de las madres del "grupo".

Nada de eso, Marik cuantos años se supone que tienes? - pregunto Ryou mirando al rubio que bajo la mirada avergonzado - y tu chiquito, porque le amargas la vida al par de tontos?

El pequeño mascullo un gruñido y Marik tradujo por el - que el y sus hermanos estaban aburridos y querian venir a jugar, y que les era divertido vernos enojados

Bueno chiquito, eso no te da derecho a amargarles la vida, pudiste venir a jugar nada mas - regaño el peliblanco.

Por su parte Yugi estaba viviendo algo parecido con Yami y los otros dos dragoncitos - este no es el comportamiento correcto que deben tener ustedes!

Perdon Yugi/ grour.. - murmuraron tanto Yami como los dos pequeños al unisono con la mirada baja.

Bien, pero que no vuelva a suceder - ordeno Yugi sabiendo que era inutil, estaba seguro que al dia siguiente se repetiria la misma escena.

Un rato despues todo se habia tranquilizado y se encontraban todos comiendo felices, los dragoncitos eran alimentados con pequeños trocitos de carne cada uno desde el regazo de alguien. Yami cargaba a la chica, Marik al que fungia de lider y Ryou al que faltaba - creo que ustedes tienes algo que yo perdi hacer un rato - llamo de pronto una voz apenada y vieron a Joey para alli con expresion apenada.

Naa! No te preocupes, estos son todos unos angelitos - tranquilizo con una sonrisa Yugi ignorando por supuesto las miradas incredulas de Marik y Yami... Incluso la propia madre parecia medio reacia a creerse aquello pero bueno.

Yo me los llevo, hay un par de padres muy molestos al borde de un colapso nervioso por no saber donde andan sus crias - dijo Joey y con un pequeño gruñido llamo a los pequeñines, conriendo todos miraron a los tres corretear hasta donde estaba su madre para aferrarse a su cuerpo - nos vemos en un rato, tengo que tranquilizar a un par de padres idiotas

Todos rieron ante el ultimo comentario y dejaron ir al rubio con sus bebes, comienron en paz y siguieron su vida con normalidad esperando el nacimiento de los pequeñines...

* * *

Los dias pasaron y se convirtieron en meses, las barriguitas crecieron haciendo notable el proximo nacimiento. El primero en dar a luz fue Ryou, un pequeño dragoncito emplumado que cautivo el corazon de Marik al instante, nacio con forma humana ante la obvia hibridacion, pero Marik sabia que podria transformarse en un fiero dragon justo como el muy pronto. De cabellos blancos y mechitas rubias, con espectaculares ojos morados.

El siguiente en dar a luz unos dias despues fue Yugi, teniendo tres crias hermosas. Dos eran de Yami mirando las caracteristicas que heredaron y la unica niña fue una dragoncita hermosa de cabellos negros con reflejos rubios. Uno de los niños tenia orejas y colita como su madre, mientras el otro poseia la misma aura magica que Yami sin las caracteristicas aninales de Yugi.

Bakura le toco al siguiente y con un desastre despues dio a luz a dos hermosos niños, un dragon de escamas negras berrinchudo y un pequeño de cabellos negros como Yami. Al ultimo le toco a Malik trayendo al mundo a un par de tricolores muy inquietos y llorones, los dos padres estaban algo abrumados al principio pero eso no tapaba la felicidad que sentian... Eran muy felices de tener a su familia ahora mucho mas grande y tenia muchas espectativas de lo que les deparaba el futuro, aunque claro sabian que mientras se eencontraran juntos todo seria maravilloso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por este fic chicos y chicas!
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron todos sus votos y comentarios!
> 
> Se les quiere y nos leemos en un proximo fic!


End file.
